Recuerdame
by VikaDan
Summary: Iori queda sin memoria después de un accidente, poco a poco sus recuerdos regresan, pero ha olvidado al alguien importante, y eso le ayuda a enamorarse de nuevo de Leona
1. Chapter 1

**Recuérdame**

**Capítulo 1: Sin memoria**

Era un hermoso día en South Town, en el cual se llevaba a cabo uno de los famosos torneos The King Of Fighters especiales, esta vez era de parejas, los cuales debían ser, como requisito principal, conyugues, ya había transcurrido bastante el torneo, tanto que ha estaban la eliminatorias de cuartos de final, en donde vemos en el rin a dos parejas, por el lado Izquierdo estaba representando a su clan, el famoso y aclamado pelirrojo, en compañía de una peli azulada, de cabello largo, y del lado Derecho, un odioso rubio de ojos verdes, acompañado por una mujer peli azulada de cabello corto, ambas mujeres ya habían peleado.

Primero fue Leona VS Elizabeth, Leona le ganó a Crimson, lo que después fue la pelea contra Ash, ella perdió el asalto, así que Iori, como finalista, era su turno para derrotar a Ash y hacer que él y Leona pasaran a la semifinales.

-esto será bastante aburrido- dijo en tono de burla el rubio

-¿y crees que tengo deseos de jugar con basura?- dijo Iori viendo al rubio, haciendo que este se enojara, el réferi dio la señal para que la pelea iniciara.

Ash se abalanzó contra el pelirrojo, pero, este ya lo esperaba y le lanzó fuego por el piso dando en el blanco, el rubio salto para parle una patada en el aire, pero, Iori se quitó y lo tomo del cuello para azotarlo en el piso con violencia, al verse al borde de la derrota, Ash lanzó un ataque de fuego directo, Iori lo esquiva y para terminar con la pelea, termina aplicándole su especial, en dónde toma a Ash por el cuello y son envueltos en una columna de fuego, Ash cae y el réferi declara como ganadores al matrimonio Yagami, Leona sube al lado de su esposo para celebrar, dándole un abrazo, ambos se ven alegres por su victoria, pero, Iori se percata de algo, empuja a Leona con fuerza, Leona no sabía que pasaba, hasta que vio con horror como la felicidad se marchaba frente a sus ojos. Ash, al no soportar la derrota, vuelve a lanzar un ataque directo contra los Yagamis, haciendo que Iori alejara a Leona para protejerla, pero, el golpe le dio a él y con fuerza cae al piso de cabeza.

-¡IORI!- grito Leona y fue hacia donde estaba su esposo, el cual estaba sangrando de la cabeza por el fuerte golpe, como pudo, Leona lo cargo y sin importarle nada lo llevó hasta un hospital cercano.

Después de varias horas de espera, llegaron al hospital sus dos hijos mayores, Mitsuki y Konan

-mamá ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupado el peli azulado de ojos rojos

-si… lo estoy, pero su padre…

-lo sabemos mamá, lo vimos todo desde una tienda al salir de la escuela, esos Crimsons son unas sucias ratas ¿cómo pudieron hacer eso?- dijo la pelirroja de ojos azules muy enojada

-tranquila Mitsuki, todo se arreglará a su tiempo, lo que nos debe importar ahora es nuestro padre, ¿dónde está el doctor?- preguntó Konan viendo a su madre

-pues… ¡ahí viene!- dijo Leona al ver al doctor venir hacia ellos por el pasillo

-¿familiares del Sr. Yagami?

-soy su esposa, ¿cómo esta Iori doctor?

-le seré honesto Sra Yagami, el golpe que recibió fue bastante fuerte, tanto, que puede causarle dos cosas, la primera, es que quede ciego de por vida- al oír esto Leona casi se desmaya, más se mantuvo firme ante sus hijos para superar cualquier cosa –Y… ¿lo otro?- dijo Leona con la voz entre cortada.

-lo segundo es que pierda la memoria, pero no se preocupe, con el tiempo irá recordando las cosas, es preferible a que pierda la vista- dijo el doctor viendo a los Yagamis -¿podemos pasar a verlo?- dijo Mitsuki viendo a su madre

-claro, para ahora ya ha de haber despertado- dijo el doctor dándoles paso para que fueran a ver a Iori, el cual aun estaba recostado en la cama, viendo fijamente el techo, al verlo, Mitsuki se acerca a él y lo abraza.

-papá, que bueno que estas bien

-sí, por un momento creíamos que te perdíamos, ¿y eso como se lo explicaríamos a los enanos?- dijo Konan tocándole el hombro

-me alegra que estés bien amor- dijo Leona mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios

Ante la situación, el pelirrojo los ve muy extrañado y soltándose de Mitsuki dice -¿Quiénes son ustedes?- ante la pregunta, Leona, Mitsuki y Konan quedan estupefactos, Iori no había perdido la vista, pero si la memoria, ahora, ¿como serían sus vidas de ahora en adelante?


	2. Chapter 2

**¡HOLA A TODOS! disculpen mi ausencia, pero he regresado con una nueva historia, la cual me llego de inpiración al dormir (y técnicamente después de ver lo Simpson XD) bueno, espero que les guste, y a los que sólo se van a detener a decir pestes de mí y mis historias, les recomiendo hacer la siguiente combinación de teclas ALT+F4, así se ahorraran la molestia de hacer vilis, y los que se quedan, sólo me queda decir ¡COMENSAMOS!**

**Capítulo 2: Distancia, despedida y la primera misión del cuarteto de Osaka**

Al día siguiente, Iori fue llevado a casa, ya que el doctor les había dicho que ya no había de que preocuparse, lo él no sabía era que al pelirrojo le iba a costar mucho trabajo el recordar toda su vida, pero con ayuda de su familia lo podría lograr, en las primeras semanas, Leona le hablaba de su vida y su familia, era bastante impresionante que sólo al estarle mencionando parte de las cosa, él inmediatamente lo recordaba cómo sus padres, sus nodrizas, sus tíos, sus primos y demás.

Mitsuki, se encargaba de recordarle su profesión, la música, con el tiempo que estaba con ella, rápidamente recordaba como tocar un instrumento entre otras cosas que suele hacer.

Konan, le ayudaba a recordarle lo bueno que es en los deportes, al estar jugando recordaba lo que eran las reglas y como practicar dicho deporte.

Gaidel y Ume, le mostraban fotografías de sus viajes, de los torneos, sus conciertos, y le hablaban de los que ellos habían ido, y de igual manera recordaba todo con exactitud y rapidez.

Tan sólo habían pasado cuatro semanas e Iori ya recordaba todo, bueno sólo había alguien a quién aun no reconocía, y esta era Leona.

-¿Cómo es posible que no sepa quién eres tú?- dijo Ume molesta -eres su esposa, su compañera de vida, su amiga inseparable, ¡nuestra madre!

-Tranquila hija, con él tiempo recordará las cosas- dijo Leona tratando de calmar a su hija menor

-mamá, no quiero ser pesimista, pero Ume tiene razón, sabe quiénes son todos, incluyendo al Sr. Kusanagi, pero, es increíble que no sepa quién eres- dijo Mitsuki sentándose junto a su madre

-ya se los dije, no hay que precipitarse, sólo hay que darle tiempo- dijo Leona un poco preocupada, ella sabía que sus hijas tenía toda la razón, pero, ella no perdía la esperanza hasta que su hija mayor le hiso ver algo más que una realidad.

-Mamá, sólo faltan exactamente 6 meses para su aniversario número 25, y si no logramos que te recuerde para entonces... No quiero ni pensarlo

-pensar ¿qué?- dijo Leona viendo a sus hijas

-mamá, puede que se divorcien, o peor aún, que papá...- Ume se detuvo antes de decir lo que era lógico, ya que sabía que a Leona le dolería el saberlo, la peli azulada insistió en saberlo hasta que Mitsuki hablo de nuevo.

-Lo que Ume trata de decir es que... Ah, papá encuentre a otra que te remplace, aun si haberse divorciado, es por eso que debemos hacer lo posible para que te recuerde

Ante la cruel realidad, Leona se paró de golpe del sofá y salió de la habitación, Mitsuki y Ume esperaban que su madre se encontrara bien, pero muy bien sabían que eso es más que una mentira. Konan y Gaidel hacían lo posible para que recordara a Leona, pero, era inútil, Iori decía que esa era una parte borrosa en su mente y que se le hacía imposible recordar.

-No entiendo porqué es tan importante que recuerde a esa mujer ¿qué tiene que ver ella conmigo?- dijo Iori volviéndose a sus hijos

-¡es muy importante! Es parte de ti, con ella has compartido toda una vida, ¡es nuestra madre! ¿No lo entiendes?- dijo Gaidel insistiendo

-tranquilo Gaidel, déjame esto a mí, te estás alterando mucho, mira papá, a parte de las razones que ya te dio Gaidel, ella es una parte esencial de ti, lo que te inspira para poder componer canciones, tu motivo para seguir peleando aun cuando sabes que ya diste todo de ti, mamá siempre te ha impulsado y apoyado en todo, siempre dijiste que los dos siempre estarían juntos hasta el fin del mundo, para que me entiendas, ella es tu alma gemela, tu otra mitad, que sé yo, el uno para el otro- al parecer las palabras de Konan tenían efecto, ya que Iori comenzaba a meditarlas, pero todo lo bonito se vino abajo cuando el pelirrojo hablo nuevamente.

-¡Oye! ¿Sabías que puedes ser un buen escritor con esas palabras? Sigue así hijo y te veré pronto con tres libros escritos

Ante dicha tontería, Konan se molestó tanto que casi, casi deseaba golpear a su propio padre para ver si con los golpes lograba que recordará a Leona, Konan fue detenido por Gaidel, el cual lo sacó del estudio para que se calmara, Iori los vio marcharse.

-¡Vaya! Estos hijos míos sí que tienen mucha energía, espero que no se lastimen jugando de esa forma- dijo Iori volviendo a entrar a la habitación, se sentó en el sofá y se percató de una fotografía, dicha foto era del día de su boda, él la toma y la ve fijamente -¿quién eres? Y ¿por qué todos dicen que eres importante para mí? Hmmm... Esto es bastante complicado- dijo el pelirrojo dejando la foto en su lugar y saliendo de la habitación sólo para encontrarse a Leona en el pasillo, se para frente a ella, Leona lo ve fijamente, de igual manera Iori, se ven por un momento fugas y ella le sonríe.

-Hola- dijo Leona

-¿uh? Hola- fue lo que Iori dijo antes de irse por el pasillo para salir de la casa, esto le preocupaba a Leona, y esperaba que lo que Mitsuki y Ume suponían fuera erróneo, son tristeza fue hasta su habitación en dónde no pudo conciliar el sueño, ya que su esposo llego hasta las 4 de la mañana, como estaba cansado no se dio cuenta de que se durmió al momento de tocar la cama, Leona estaba molesta, pero, tuvo que dejar el asunto para el día de mañana.

Al despertar, Iori vio a Leona dormir junto a él, haciendo que saltara de la cama y diera un grito por la sorpresa, lo que ocasiono que Leona despertara al igual que el cuarteto de Osaka, los cuales fueron a ver qué pasaba

-¡OYE, ESTO ES LO MÁS LEJOS A LO QUE HAN LLEGADO MIS FANS!- Dijo Iori reclamándole a Leona

-¿de qué hablas? Siempre hemos dormido juntos

-¡CLARO QUE NO! Ni siquiera sé quién eres ¿y te atreves a dormir en la misma habitación que yo?

-Iori, creo que exageras un poco- dijo Leona dirigiéndose al armario para sacar algo de ropa, después de escoger su atuendo, se dirigió al baño para cambiarse, en ese momento los chico, se le quedaron viendo a Iori, con cara de desaprobación.

-¿Por qué me ven así? Ella se me metió en la cama

-claro que no- dijo Mitsuki

-llegaste hasta las 4 de la mañana, y tú fuiste el que se le metió en la cama a ella, porque ella ya estaba dormida- dijo Konan recargándose en a puerta

-así es- dijeron al unísono los mellizos, Iori desmentía todo, el cuarteto le hacía ver lo contrario, hasta que después de un rato, Leona salió y volvió al armario, de donde sacó una maleta y comenzó a guardar ropa y objetos personales, el cuarteto de Osaka se le quedo viendo.

-Mamá ¿qué estás haciendo?- Dijo Konan sin entender nada

-sí mamá ¿por qué haces tus maletas? Yo que recuerde no vamos a salir de viaje- dijo Mitsuki

-es verdad, además, el torneo está suspendido hasta que papá mejore- dijeron Gaidel y Ume al mismo tiempo. Una vez que Leona termino de hacer sus maletas, bajo hasta la chochera, de donde sacó su moto y ató las maletas.

-Hijos, creo que será mejor si me voy por un tiempo- dijo Leona cuando volvió de arreglar todo para irse

-¿¡QUÉ!- Dijeron al unísono los cuatro chicos

-no te puedes ir, ¿quién ayudará a papá a recordar?- Dijo Ume con la voz entre cortada

-ustedes chicos, mientras él no sepa quién soy, no puedo estar bajo el mismo techo que él y ustedes, si me necesitan sólo llámenme y vendré de inmediato- dijo Leona despidiéndose de su hijos -cuídense mucho, Mitsuki, sabes lo que tienes que hacer, estas a cargo

-¡no quiero estas a cargo, quiero que estés con nosotros!- Dijo la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos

-perdónenme, pero, no creo poder soportarlo- dijo Leona abrazando a su cuarteto -los amo mucho, a los cinco, si desean visitarme, estaré en la casa de su abuelo Heidern- con esto Leona se despide, sube a la moto y se ve como lentamente se aleja del lugar

El cuarteto de Osaka estaba triste por que su madre se había ido, pero, debían obedecer sus órdenes.

-¡Chicos tenemos una misión!- Dijo Konan volviéndose a sus hermanos -nuestras ordenes fueron dadas, y no hay que desistir ¿entendido?

-¡Sí!- Dijeron Mitsuki, Gaidel y Ume

-Comienza la operación "recuérdame" y sin importar lo que pase, debemos cumplir con éxito nuestro cometido

-¡vaya! Hasta que heredaste algo bueno del abuelo Heidern, Konan- dijo Mitsuki en tono de burla

-guarde silencio cadete, ahora esto es lo que haremos...


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA DE NUEVO paso a dejar el tecer capítulo, el cual lo tuve que dividir en tres porque estaba bastante largo, agradecimientoas a mi amigo casi hermano Juan Kyuubi por las ideas que me da. ¡Gracias chico y sabes que puedes contar comigo e Inez cuando quieras! bueno pues ¡COOMENZAMOS!**

**Capítulo 3: la otra (parte 1) adiós Luna**

El mes de Enero terminó, dándole paso al mes de Febrero, Mitsuki, Konan, Gaidel y Ume, habísn hecho hasta lo imposible para que Iori recordara a Leona, pero todo era en vano, ya que no se acercaban ni un poco. Los días fueron pasando, Leona estaba sola en la que alguna vez fue su casa, ya había hecho la limpieza y había arreglado un poco la casa, pero, aun se sentía mal por haber dejado a Iori solo con el Cuarteto, ella confiaba en ellos y sabía que estarían bien.

-¿Por qué tengo este sentimiento de angustia? Los chicos están bien al igual que Iori, pero, no puedo entender este repentino sentimiento, como si algo malo estuviera a punto de pasar- dijo Leona para sí misma sentándose en el sofá y viendo las fotografías que estaban en dicha casa, pero había una que en particular le llamaba la atención, y esa era una que su padre, Heidern dejó sobre la chimenea después de retirarse del ejército, era un marco triple, en el lado izquierdo había una foto de Leona cuando era niña, esa foto se la había obsequiado Gaidel personalmente, después de que había pasado un verano con ellos, la fotografía de en medio era de Leona a la edad de 18 años, cuando apenas había entrado al torneo The King Of Fighters, pero, esa foto en particular, mostraba a Leona con su traje azul, no con el verde, con él cual peleaba, sino con el cual estaba en los cuarteles y por último, la foto de la derecha, era una de Leona, a los 23 años, ella traía un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas, las cuales hacían una perfecta combinación con su vestido y con esa hermosa sonrisa, pues claro, el día de tu boda, es el día más feliz de tu vida, Iori le dijo que se sacara esa foto para dársela a Heidern, este cuadro triple lo tenía en su oficina, el cual era para Clara, pero, después paso a ser para Leona, inexplicablemente una profunda nostalgia invadió a la peli azulada.

-Papá, me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, no sabes cuánto te necesito, en especial por esto que no me deja tranquila- al terminar su frase, Leona vio el reloj, sabía que era hora de ir a dormir, esperando que mañana fuera un mejor día.

A la mañana siguiente, por la tarde, el Cuarteto de Osaka estaba en la sala, Mitsuki hablaba por teléfono con Max, Konan y Gaidel jugaban video juegos, sólo una partida de Gran Turismo, y como siempre, Konan iba a la cabeza, pero, Gaidel no se quedaba atrás.

-¡Estoy por alcanzarte!

-Pero no suficiente enano- dijo Konan dejando atrás a Gaidel (en el juego claro) mientras que Ume veía varias revistas de moda para encontrar algunos modelos que le gustaran y combinarlos, para luego plasmarlos en la tela, en ese momento entra su padre, el cual llegó para decirles algo importante.

-Hijos, tengo algo importante que decirles- dijo Iori, pero ninguno de los cuatro le prestaba atención

-Chicos, les estoy hablando

-¡ME GANASTE DE NUEVO!- Dijo Gaidel al perder contra Konan

-Es imposible superar al maestro, eso deberías saberlo muy bien- dijo el peli azulado con un aire de superioridad

-¡¿se pueden callar? No me dejan escuchar a Max- grito Mitsuki molesta

-¡Cállense, no me dejan concentrar!- La peli morada golpea la mesa pidiendo un poco de silencio

Ante el alboroto del cuarteto Iori se desespera, enciende una llama en su mano derecha y la lanza hacia los chicos, con la intención de llamar su atención, pero se le pasa la mano y casi los calcina, sólo porque Kona reaccionó rápido y contraataco con un látigo de agua.

-¿Qué te pasa papá, a caso quieres matarnos o qué?- Dijo Konan molesto

-bueno, al menos sirvió para tener su atención, debo decir algo importante

-¿En serio? Y ¿qué es?- Dijo Mitsuki tapando la bocina del teléfono con la mano

-está bien- Iori se voltea a la puerta -ya puedes entrar- en ese momento entra una mujer de peli morada de exuberantes medidas -chicos, ella es Minerva y es mi novia- dijo Iori tomando por la cintura a la mujer, los chicos se quedaron atónitos, Mitsuki le dice a Max que le llama más tarde, no podían creer lo que pasaba, ¿su padre ya tenía novia? Y por la manera de ver de la tipa, inmediatamente los chicos la desaprobaron.

-¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto? ¡Estas casado! ¿Cómo se lo vas a decir a mamá?- Dijo Mitsuki molesta

-papá ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?- Dijo Konan decepcionado

-No queremos otra madre, amamos a nuestra madre, la cual es tu esposa y de la que no te has divorciado- dijeron los mellizos al mismo tiempo

-no sé de qué hablan, no recuerdo estar casado, además, pueden llevarse bien con Minerva- dijo Iori tratando de calmar las cosas, sin decir más, los chicos se fueron muy molestos, Iori le pidió disculpas a Minerva por el comportamiento de los chicos, ella no le tomó importancia, Así fue, pasaron dos semanas, Leona se enteró por parte de Whip lo que pasaba en su hogar, y que incluso la tal Minerva vivía con ellos, para Leona eso fue más que un fuerte golpe, su mayor temor se había cumplido, pero por algo más que eso, le decía su mente que su familia corría peligro, así dejó su dolor de lado y se puso a investigar a la tal Minerva.

En casa, el cuarteto odiaba y temía de Minerva, sólo se la pasaba de compras, sacando dinero de quien sabe dónde, hasta que Mitsuki lo descubrió, ella falsificaba la firma de Iori y firmaba cheques con enormes cantidades de dinero en dólares, Iori se dio cuenta de ello al hacer cuentas en su estado financiero, cuando Mitsuki le dijo lo que pasaba Iori se negó a creerle.

-¡Papá reacciona! Esa mujer sólo está contigo por tu fortuna, nunca te ha querido y nunca va a quererte- dijo Mitsuki, pero, Minerva entró a la habitación y escuchando todo le mintió a Iori para salvarse.

-¡es es mentira! Yo he visto como ella ha sacada tu chequera y ha falsificado tu firma para sacarte dinero amor- Iori estaba confundido, pero, Minerva logro convencerlo Iori le dijo a Mitsuki que le regresara el dinero, ella dijo no tenerlo, ya que ella decía la verdad, molesta, se fue a su habitación, el asunto se olvido por el momento, al día siguiente cuando Mitsuki se iba para la escuela, Minerva la detuvo.

-Escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir, nunca lograran que deje a tu padre

-sólo lo quieres por sus cuentas en el banco, si él muriera no te importaría, sólo saber si te dejó como heredera de todo, pero ¿qué crees? No vas a heredar ni un centavo, ya que su legítima heredera soy yo y mis hermanos, a parte de mi madre, claro

-no dejare que te metas en mis planes, él es el segundo hombre más poderoso de Japón, y no lo voy a perder por nada del mundo

-¡JA! Eso es más que obvio, ya que si mi padre recupera la memoria por completo, mi madre regresa y tu vuelves a la calle, ¿a caso crees que no sé de dónde rayos te saco papá?- Ante la respuesta de la pelirroja, Minerva le da una bofetada, pero Mitsuki, le detiene la mano antes de que la toque, y le tuerce la mano, tras la espalda.

-Mucho cuidado con lo que haces querida, puedes parar en coma, si tratas de tocarme, pero una cosa más te diré, trata de hacer algo contra mis hermanos o mi padre y te mato- con eso, la pelirroja se despidió, Minerva estaba muy enojada, y con el dinero que ya le había quitado a Iori, se marchó de compras.

Mientras tanto en la escuela, Mitsuki se veía deprimida, Max trataba de animarla, casi, lo logra, pero, en ese momento llega su enemiga de toda la vida para hacerla sentir peor.

-Miren quien está aquí, es Yagami hija 1

-¡piérdete Malin!

-Siempre presumías que tus padres nunca se iban a separar, y mira, tu papá no sabe quien rayos es tu mamá, y ya hasta tiene a una amante viviendo con ustedes

-¡no estoy de humor para soportar tus estupideces, así que mejor lárgate por las buenas!

-Pobre de la Sra. Leona ¿cómo vivirá sabiendo que su esposo la olvido, vive con otra y aparte que sus hijos prefieran a la amante que a ella?

-¡YA ME CANSASTE! Ahora verás maldita- con eso, Mitsuki se le fue encima y comenzó a golpearla, Malin logra quitársela de encima y también comienza a golpearla, y ahí comienza una pelea entre Bogard y Yagami, después de un rato, logran separarlas, y son llevadas a la dirección, llamando a sus respectivos padres, los cuales acuden, Iori se encuentra con Andy afuera de la oficina del director.

-Se me hace imposible que Malin esté retenida

-pues creelo Bogar

-¿y tú qué? Mitsuki también está retenida- dijo Andy viendo a Iori

-eso es porque tu hija la sacó de sus casillas, conozco muy bien a mi hija, ella se contiene, hasta un cierto límite, y tu hija lo logó

-tienes razón, creo que no fue buena idea que Mai la criara, Sabes, siempre envidie tu matrimonio Yagami, siempre llevándote bien con Leona, nunca discutían, ni nada, no entiendo que nos pasó a Mai y a mi

-¿de qué estás hablando? No estoy casado, estoy en planes, pero ¿porque todo el mundo habla así?

-¿Eh? ¿Creí que ya había regresado tu memoria?

-Así es

-entonces ¿por qué no te acuerdas de tu esposa?

-¡NO TENGO ESPOSA ENTIENDELO!

-¿En serio? Entonces ¿explícame cómo demonios nacieron tus hijos?

-No lo sé, supongo que fue en aquellas ocasiones que los chicos de mi banda y yo nos íbamos por ahí después de cada concierto

-aja y los cuatro de la misma mujer ¿no?

-Además, si estuviera casado, lo cual no lo estoy, debería tener un anillo en la mano iz...- Iori ni termino fu frase, ya que se dio cuenta de un anillo en su mano izquierda

-¿qué otra prueba quieres Yagami?

Su plática fue interrumpida por el director, ya que los llamó para hablarles del comportamiento de sus hijas, después de mucha charla y bastante blah blah, las dejaron ir con dos semanas de castigo, por pelear. Al estar manejando de camino a casas, Iori hablo con Mitsuki por su comportamiento ella deseaba dejar el asunto, pero Iori insistía, hasta que Mitsuki habló.

-El problema son Minerva y tu, pero sobre todo tu, ya que estas tan ciego que no te das cuenta del tipo de persona que tienes a tu lado- al llegar a casa Mitsuki se bajo de la camioneta, iba a su habitación pero Iori la detuvo

-explicame eso de que yo soy el problema de tu mal comportamiento en la escuela

-¿no es más que obvio? A minerva no la soporto ni puedo creer que hayas cambiado a mamá por una golfa qué sólo te está robando- al terminar la frase, Iori abofeteo a su hija, era la primera vez en sus 20 años que su padre le levantaba la mano

-no te atrevas a hablas así de ella, no la conoces

-y supongo te tu sí- Mitsuki puso su mano en dónde Iori le había golpeado y se fue a su habitación

-¿a dónde vas? No he terminado de hablar contigo

-pero yo contigo sí, es más que claro, la preieres más a ella que a nosotros

-eso no es verdad, Mitsuki ven acá en este instante o juro que te castigaré de por vida jovencita

-¡HUBIERA PREFERIDO MIL VECES QUE TE HUBIERAS QUEDADO CIEGO QUE A VIVIR ESTO!- Con esas palabras Mitsuki subió a su habitación, hiso una maleta y tiempo después salió, Konan, Gaidel y Ume la vieron, querían saber el porqué de la pelea, pero, al pelirroja sólo se limitó a despedirse

-¿Tú también Mitsuki?- Dijo Ume con lágrimas en los ojos

-lo siento, pero no lo soportó, papá no me cree son respecto a esa mujer, además, deseo estar con mamá, Konan, te paso la estafeta, cuida de los enanos, y no dejes que esa bruja le haga daño, los amo hermanos, pero no me puedo quedar- con eso Mitsuki se marchó, Ume lloraba desconsolada, Gaidel la abrazó, y Konan sabía lo que debía hacer.

Eran pasadas de la media noche, cuando llamaron a la puerta de Leona, esta abrió y fue grande su sorpresa el ver que una fuerte tormenta caía en la ciudad y más grande fue el ver a su hija mayor empapada y a altas horas de la noche en la calle

-¡Mitsuki! ¿Qué sorpresa?

-Mamá ¿puedo quedarme contigo?

-Claro que sí, pero, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde está tu padre y tus hermanos?

-Es una larga historia- Leona deja que Mitsuki se quedara con ella, mientras se cambiaba le contó lo que pasó, Leona sólo se limitó a abrasarla.

-Mamá, es horrible, debes volver

-no puedo, por el momento, sólo estoy esperando respuesta a unas carta para poder terminar con esto de una vez, sólo hay que ser pacientes mi niña y sacar a tus hermanos de ahí lo antes posible, déjame contarte algo que descubrí de aquella mujer.


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA, HOLA! de nuevo yo (si si la misma loka que hace puros fics de IorixLeona y no cambia de tema y hace sufrir a Goenitz pobresito Bhla, Bhla Bhla) SI LA MISMA Y QUE? Pido una disculpa por publicar hasta ahora el Cap.4 no había tenido tiempo en verdad GOMEN! Pero no se preocupen aun falta para que RECUERDAME termine, n.n y los que me desean muerte, favor de dar un clic en el tachecito de la parte superior derecha para evitar que se mueran de la vilis y los que desean acompañarme, sólo me queda decir COOOMENZAMOS!**

**Capítulo 4: La otra (parte 2) Despedida del pez Koy**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Mitsuki se había ido con Leona, Konan, Gaidel y Ume estaban siempre a la defensiva cuando se trataba de Minerva, ¿e Iori? La comunicación con su padre era limitada, ya que sólo discutían por culpa de Minerva, así que los tres jóvenes sólo saludan al pelirrojo y hasta ahí.

Leona y Mitsuki, están en casa de Heidern, platican, bromean y salen de casa juntas para pasar tiempo de calidad como madre e hija, pero la mayoría del tiempo se la pasan investigando y planeando ¿qué? No se sabe.

-Mamá- dijo Mitsuki dejando unos paleles sobre la mesa -¿extrañas a papá?- Leona sólo dejo escapar un suspiro y desvió la mirada, para luego salir de la habitación hacia la cocina -supongo que eso fue un si- dijo Mitsuki continuando con lo que hacía.

Con Iori, la Intrusa y el Tercio de Osaka...

Gaidel y Ume salen de casa, para ir a estudiar con sus amigos, ya que los exámenes están por llegar, Iori se ha ido a la oficina porque es el balance general de la empresa que su padre le heredo, Konan está en casa, el peli azulado está en su habitación, recostado en la cama mientras está leyendo un poco, su adicción no son sólo los video juegos, sino también los libros deja su libro en la mesa y voltea a ver el reloj -Es hora de alimentar a Koyomi (por si no se acuerdan es su pez Koy)- dijo el chico de ojos rojos mientras tomaba un pequeño frasco de alimento para peces y se dirigía a una pecera cerca de su mesa de noche, después de lo que había pasado, decidió comprarle una pecera y tenerlo en su habitación, sólo los fines de semana, lo deja de nuevo en el estanque, para sacarlo de nuevo el Lunes. Al terminar de alimentar al pez negro, se dispone a continuar con su lectura, pero, personal no autorizando había entrado a su habitación si llamar a la puerta, la intrusa estaba detrás de él y comenzando a desordenar su cabello, le habló al oído con un tono sensual.

-¿Qué es lo que haces corazón?- Dijo Minerva acariciando el rostro del chico

-alimento a mi mascota, y te pido que dejes de hacer eso- dijo Konan alejándose de aquella mujer

-Oh, eres tímido, con lo que me encantan los hombres así- Minerva se acercaba más y más al chico peli azulado, hasta el punto de dejarlo acorralado en la ventana

-¡oye! Eres la novia de mi padre

¿Y eso que primor? Me gustas más tú que tu padre

-por si no te has dado cuenta, aun soy menor de edad y te puedo demandar por acoso

-¡JA! Lo dudo, tu padre me cree más a mí que a ti y a tus hermanos juntos, así que no te conviene que te pongas así, mejor déjate llevar- en su desesperación, Konan abre la ventana y cae del 3er piso, pero, por su entrenamiento en el ejército, logra sobrevivir a la caída, Minerva se asusta y sale de ahí. Los gemelos e Iori llegaron a casa, Minerva le dijo que no había novedades, Konan le dijo que se calló por la ventana, y que casi se rompe un brazo, pero Iori no le prestó atención, ya que su atención era sólo para Minerva, Gaidel y Ume se preocuparon por Konan y su accidente.

-Pero ¿cómo te caíste?- Dijo Gaidel viendo a su hermano

-¿estás bien? ¿Te rompiste algo?- Preguntó angustiada Ume

-estoy bien, pero, me siento mal porque ya no le importo a papá- dijo Konan con un tono triste en su voz

-¿te tiraste por la ventana? ¡Estás loco o que te pasa Yagami!- Grito Keylan al anotar un gol en práctica de deportes

-¿estar loco? El estar loco es el haberme quedado ahí para que esa loca me violara- dijo el peli azulado al anotar un gol

-¿ya has hablado con tu padre de esto?

-Lo he intentado, desde que Mitsuki se fue, esta tipa no pierde tiempo para intentar seducirme, pero, siempre la ignoro, hasta ayer, que si no me tiro por la ventana estoy seguro de que me traumo para toda mi vida

-¡vaya! En qué lío te has metido amigo- dijo el castaño Kusanagi continuando con la clase de deportes. Al terminar el entrenamiento, Keylan y Konan ven de camino a los vestidores, para después irse a casa.

-Si quieres puedo decirle a mi padre que te quedarás con nosotros un tiempo, al menos a mi papá le agradas- Keylan intenta ayudar a su amigo

-Gracias Kusanagi, pero, si papá no me ve en casa ahí es justamente donde irá a buscarme y la pelea entre nuestro padres será hasta que tu mamá interfiera

-bien dicho, no lo había pensado

-me siento enojado, tiste, pero más decepcionado Keylan

-creo saber el porqué- dijo el castaño poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo -recuerdo que cuando éramos niños, siempre decías que tu papá era tu héroe, ahora, esa decepción es por todo lo que está pasando, pero más, lo estas englobando en él, porque sientes que él te ha fallado

-¡Wow! Deberías ser Psicólogo, ya que tienes razón

-¿qué te puedo decir? Soy tu terapeuta personal- dijo el castaño riendo, haciendo que el deprimido peli azulado riera también- a propósito ¿dónde está Kyoshi?

-¡Ah! Kyoshi está en el gimnasio, si no me equivoco está en el equipo de baloncesto de la escuela

-hay que ir por ella para irnos

-sí necesito una ducha- dijo Konan estirándose para relajarse

-¡Uff! En verdad lo necesitas, hasta acá siento como emana tu poder- dijo Kusanagi hijo como broma

-¡calla Kusanagi! Que tú en esos aspectos haces que toda la escuela salga corriendo después de que estuviste en la clase de deportes- dijo Yagami hijo bromeando con su amigo, ambos se vieron y se echaron a reír. Al llegar al gimnasio, vieron a la chica de cabello verde agua que estaba practicando entradas, y encestando, por alguna razón, Konan no dejaba de ver a la chica, ya que generalmente, ella usa el cabello suelto, pero esta vez, lo tenía amarrado en dos coletas, llamando por completo la atención del peli azulado, hasta que Keylan habló

-¡oye Hyuuga! Es hora de irnos ¿bienes o te quedas?

-¡Espera Keylan! Antes de irnos, Quiero jugar 21 con Kyoshi- dijo Konan decidido

-¿Qué?- Dijo confundida la chica pero acepto el reto de Yagami

-Así es Hyuuga tú, yo, este balón y media cancha

-de acuerdo, pero debo informarte que nunca he perdido en un 21

-eso me agrada

Keylan era el árbitro, Kyoshi y Konan comenzaron a jugar, el juego era muy reñido ya que ambos eran muy buenos, hasta que llegó el momento de la verdad, ambos iban empatados por 18 puntos, el siguiente era la canasta ganadora, Kyoshi saca, Konan recibe y pasa de nuevo a Hyuuga, esta domina el balón, y trata de hacer la entrada triunfante, pero Konan bloquea con un salto, el balón esta en el aire

Hyuuga y Yagami intentan tomarlo, pero ambos chocan al encontrarse, haciendo que Konan callera encima de Kyoshi, Keylan fue para ayudarlos, pero se detuvo a medio camino al ver con claridad que los labios de ambos estaban juntos, la caída había provocado que al momento de caer sus labios se juntaran en un sorpresivo beso, Kyoshi estaba roja, al igual que Konan, así que el peli azulado se levantó rápidamente pidiéndole una disculpa y ayudando a parar a su amiga de casi toda la vida, Kyoshi dijo que fue un accidente, que no se preocupara, los tres chicos salieron del gimnasio para ir a los vestidores y poder irse a casa, al ya estar con el uniforme normal, los tres se fueron de la institución y al ser el momento de separarse Kyoshi se despidió de sus y se fue a casa, Konan y Keylan continuaron su camino, hasta divisar la casa de Keylan.

-Hasta mañana Kusanagi

-nos vemos Yagami, enciérrate a piedra y lodo, ah y te bañas

-tú también mugroso, nos vemos

Konan se despidió de su amigo y ver el camino para llegar a casa, dejo escapar un suspiro, esperando que la casa estuviera vacia para cuando llegara, y en efecto, no había nadie en casa (a excepción de los criados) llegó a su habitación y se quitó la ropa para tomar una ducha (ya que cada habitación cuenta con un baño). Pasaron 45 minutos. Konan salió del baño con una toalla blanca rodeando su cintura y otra que estaba sobre su hombros, la cual frotaba en su cabello mojado para secarlo, se paro frente a Koyomi para saludarlo, y al ver el reflejo de la pecera se dio cuenta de que Minerva estaba detrás de él.

-¡Qué haces aquí!- Dijo Konan asustado, porque estaba semidesnudo

-esperaba a que salieras de bañarte lindo, para poder "platicar" contigo- dijo Minerva cerrando la puerta y colocando el seguro de esta, Konan sabía para que estaba aquella tipa, así que intentó llamar a su padre desde el teléfono de su habitación, pero, Minerva cortó la línea telefónica, y su celular no tenía carga, ahora, ya no podía hacer nada, Minerva lo acorralo de nuevo, pero esta vez en la pared.

- ahora si no escaparás de mí- dijo la mujer mientras intentaba quitarle la toalla que llevaba en la cintura, Konan hacía lo posible para que ella no lo desnudara, estaba desesperado y asustado, cerrando los ojos para lo peor y cuando esperaba que pasara, ya no sintió nada, lentamente abrió los ojos y vio a Minerva inmovil, como si la hubiesen congelado, en eso aprovechó para liberarse, cambiarse y salir de ahí corriendo, llegando hasta las puertas de la casa de la familia Kusanagi, llamó a la puerta desesperadamente, esta fue abierta por Yuki, que al ver lo pálido que estaba lo dejó pasar.

-¡Konan! ¿Qué te pasó? Estas muy pálido

-Sra. Kusanagi ¿puedo usar su teléfono? Por favor

-claro Konan- en ese momento llegan Kyo y Keylan, los cuales al ver a Konan así se preocuparon.

-Muchacho ¿qué fue lo que te paso? Estas muy pálido, parece que viste un fantasma- dijo Kyo haciendo que Konan se sentará en el sofá

-No me digas, fue Minerva ¿o me equivoco?- Dijo Keylan con seriedad y cólera en su voz, Konan sólo asintió con la cabeza, Yuki llegó con el teléfono y se lo dio a Konan

-iré a prepararte un té para que te calmes, no sea que te enfermes- dijo Yuki yendose a la cocina, a Konan le temblaban las manos, a tal grado que no podía marcar el número que deseaba, Kyo le dijo que él lo haría, Konan se lo agradeció y le dictó el número.

-Está llamando, toma- dijo Kyo dándole el teléfono a Konan

-gracias Sr. Kusanagi- Konan toma el teléfono y se lo pone al oído, la llamada era para Leona, la cual estaba en la cocina preparando la cena mientras Mitsuki hacía su tarea, el teléfono suena, pero Mitsuki no lo escucha, hasta que Leona dice.

-Mitsuki, contestale el teléfono a Konan por favor- Leona no dejaba de hacer lo que hacía

-está bien pero ¿cómo sabes que es mi hermano?

-Tú sólo contesta, Konan nos necesita, en especial a mi- dijo Leona cortando varios vegetales, Mitsuki fue al teléfono y contestó.

-¿Hola?

_-¡Mitsuki! Soy yo Konan_

-¿Konan? "Pero... ¿Cómo lo supo?" Konan ¿estás llorando?

_-Por favor pasame a mamá, te lo suplico_

-está bien, pero cálmate, no sé como lo haces, pero adivinaste mamá- Mitsuki le da el teléfono a Leona

-¿dime, Konan?

_-Mamá, ya no lo soporto, estoy desesperado ¡ayúdame por favor mamá!- Dijo el peli azulado con la voz entre cortada a punto de llorar_

-¿esa tipa te hiso algo?

_-Lo intentó, pero, se paralizó frente a mi ¿qué fue eso?_

-No te preocupes, estas desarrollando tus poderes de hielo, sólo le congelaste la sangre

_-¿cómo tu cuando congelas a papá para que no pelee con el Sr. Kusanagi?_

-Así es, pero si no la descongelas, puedes matarla

_-¿qué debo hacer?_

-Sólo cálmate, así se descongelará sola

_-¿qué hago mamá? Si regreso esa tipa hará lo imposible hasta que logre su cometido, y esta vez... En verdad tengo mucho miedo, no sólo por mí, sino por los enanos_

-hmmm... Por lo pronto, quédate en dónde estás ahora, por cierto ¿en dónde estás? No me digas que en casa de los Kusanagi

_-¿ah?... Así es ¿cómo lo supiste?_

-Soy tu madre, te conozco a la perfección, bien, por el momento quédate ahí, hasta que tu padre se acuerde de ti, si llega con lujo de violencia para matar a Kyo, no se lo permitas, y vete con él, platícale esto a Kyo y Yuki, ellos sabrán que hacer por el momento, hijo, debo irme, no olvides que te amo y que siempre estaré para ti

_-yo también te amo mamá, y te necesito, por favor regresa- _dijo Konan con tono suplicante

-aun no es el momento, dejame preparar todo para terminar con esto de una vez, sólo sé paciente, cuida de tus hermanos por favor y cuidate tu- Leona colgó el teléfono y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, del enojo golpeo la pared que estaba frente a ella, Mitsuki abrazó a su mamá para consolarle. Konan habló con Kyo y Yuki de lo que le había pasado, ambos ampliaron su vista ante tal cosa, Keylan estaba molesto y golpeo en la mesa.

-¿A caso tu padre es imbécil o qué? ¿Cómo es posible que no se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando en su casa?

-Key, hijo, cálmate, es obvio que Yagami no reacciona, ya que técnicamente esta embrujado por esa mujer, tranquilo Konan, puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees, no nos molesta- dijo Kyo tocando el hombro del chico peli azulado

-así es Konan, eres el mejor amigo de Keylan desde que son niños te conocemos desde siempre y ya te has quedado con nosotros en otras ocasiones- dijo Yuki con amabilidad y dándole la taza con té a Konan

En ese momento llega Yukari y le da su oso de peluche a Konan.

-No engas miedo Onan, mi osito e cuidara de esa buja fea- Yukari lo abraza -ya no triste Onan, ya no- todos se conmueven por la ternura y las buenas intenciones de aquella pequeña, Konan también abraza a Yukari.

-Gracias Yukari, Gracias Sr. Y Sra. Kusanagi, pero sobre todo, Gracias Keylan

-para eso somos los amigos ¿no?- Paso el tiempo, y al ser las 11:45 pm llamarón a la puerta, Kyo abrió e Iori entra tomandolo del cuello y azotandolo contra la pared.

-¿Dónde está Konan, Kusanagi? ¡Responde! ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

-¿Ahora si es tu hijo? ¿Supiste que se tiró por la ventana por qué la golfa que tienes en tu casa lo estaba acosando?- Dijo Kyo viendo desafiante a Iori

-¿qué dijiste gusano?

-¡Papá! ¡Suéltalo! Ellos no me han hecho daño, estoy bien- Iori suelta a Kyo al ver a Konan bien, Konan se dirige hacía dónde está Kyo y lo ayuda a levantarse.

-¿Está bien Sr. Kusanagi?

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, ya es tarde, será mejor que te vayas con tu papá

-sí, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad- Konan se despide de Kyo y sale con Iori de la casa para subir al auto, el transcurso fue tranquilo y callado hasta que Iori preguntó.

-Explícame eso de que te aventaste por la ventana

-¿ahora si te importa? Te lo dije ayer pero me ignoraste por Minerva

-eso no es verdad

-¡Claro que lo es! Y no deseo hablar contigo- Konan se voltea para no ver a Iori ni dirigirle la palabra. Al llegar a casa Minerva los esperaba, al ver a Konan se puso como loca, y le dijo a Iori llorando que Konan había intentado violarla, Iori vio a Konan, Konan lo negó y le dijo que ella era la que había intentado violarlo a él.

-Eso no es verdad, él es un niño, y yo... Y yo...- Minerva se pone a llorar

-por favor ¿No vas a creerle eso verdad?- Dijo Konan viendo a su padre, pero, Iori golpeo a Konan, haciendo que el peli azulado de ojos rojos callera al piso, Minerva logró que se tragara dicho cuento, Konan estaba en Shock, ya que era la primera vez que su padre, su héroe lo golpeaba, Konan se levantó del piso, se limpió la sangre de la boca y subió a su habitación, Iori reacciono tarde de lo que había hecho, así que subió para hablar con su hijo, pero lo vio con una maleta en la cual estaba guardando varias cosas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿No es bastante obvio? ¡Me largo de aquí! Pude comprobar con mis propios ojos que ya no te importamos en lo absoluto, sólo espero que a mis hermanos menores no les pase nada- dijo Konan terminando de empacar y tomando a Koyomi para salir de la casa

-son las 12:58 am ¿a dónde piensas ir? Decía Iori al ir tras Konan

-a dónde sea, pero no me quedaré aquí mientras ella este en esta casa

-¿por qué eres egoísta? ¿Por qué no deseas que sea feliz?

-¿Feliz? ¡Eras feliz cuando mamá estaba con nosotros!

-¡Yo no estoy casado entiéndelo!

-Está bien- Konan se detiene frente a la puerta -debes elegir ¿Ella o nosotros?- Konan hablaba en serio, Iori no sabía que decir se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que habló

-no puedes ponerme a elegir, pero, si cruzas esa puerta, te olvidas de esta casa ¿Entendiste?

-¡Perfecto!- Konan toma su maleta y su pecera -que seas feliz mientras puedas con esa piruja, porque para mí ya no tengo un héroe, ni a alguien a quien admirar, ya no tengo padre- al finalizar su frase Konan tomó sus cosas, y salió de la casa, Iori sólo golpeo la pared -Primero Mitsuki, ahora tu, sólo falta que los mellizos también me dejen ¿por qué mis hijos me dejan? No lo puedo entender- dijo Iori para sí mismo, después de tanto meditar no logro responder a su pregunta.

En cuanto a Konan, él caminaba solo por las calles de la cuidad, hasta detenerse en una casa, llamó a la puerta y se limitó a esperar para que la puerta fuera abierta, Mitsuki despierta y baja para abrir.

-¿Quién puede ser a estas horas?- Dijo la pelirroja molesta

-Es tu hermano- dijo Leona en la cocina, ella preparaba algo

-¿mamá? Pero, es la 01:05 am ¿qué haces de pie y cocinando?

-Supuse que tu hermano tendría hambre, así que le preparo Ramen

-¿cómo lo haces? ¿No sé supone que cuando destruyeron a Orochi desapareció tu sexto sentido?

-Así es, desapareció por completo, pero, por ser de linaje divino (o sea tátara nieta de Hoshi) estoy desarrollando mi Séptimo sentido

-oh, ya veo, abriré la puerta

Mitsuki abre la puerta y ve a Konan con Koyomi en la mano (obvio que en la pecera)

-¿tienen acilo para un chico y su pez?

-Claro adelante, mamá te preparo Ramen

-¿Ramen? ¡Qué delicia!- Exclamo Konan al ver la mesa puesta

-sabes mamá te equivocaste- dijo Mitsuki tomando a Koyomi y dejándolo en la mesa de la sala

-¿por qué lo dices hija?- Preguntó confusa Leona al servirle el Ramen a Konan

-no dijiste cual de mis hermanos era, porque tengo dos- la pelirroja le sonrió a Leona

-es verdad, lo que pasa es que quería que te sorprendieras Mitsuki- dijo Leona sonriendo de igual forma

-¿Eh? No entiendo nada- dijo Konan con medio bocado en la boca

-es una larga historia, pero eso te lo contaré después, y te tengo que poner al día de todo lo que hacemos mamá y yo-

Terminó el mes de Febrero para darle paso a Marzo, y la Boda de Iori y Minerva ¿qué será de los mellizos ahora que están solos?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disculpas por la tardanza, se me cruzó la TNT y no pude publicarlo antes SORRY! . esta un poco (UN POCO?, bueno esta) largo, sí que adelante**

**como siempre digo, los que desean hacerme BUDU para dejar de hacer esto, mejor cierren la ventana para no hacer coraje**

** y los que se quedan conmigo, sólo me queda decir ¡COOOMENZAMOS!**

**ACLARACIÓN: Los *** son enscenas o flashes fugaces*****

**Capítulo 5: La otra (parte final) Lágrimas púrpura, la Asesina Millonaria**

Konan y Mitsuki estaban en casa con Leona, Mitsuki ya había puesto al tanto a Konan de lo que estaba pasando, y de lo que estaban planeando, Konan aun no lo podía creer.

-¿Hablan en serio? ¿Es cierto todo lo que me están diciendo de aquella mujer?- Decía Konan al dejar de revisar varios folders y volteando a ver a su madre y hermana

-créelo, porque así es- Mitsuki dijo sentándose junto a su hermano y mostrándole unas fotografías

-¿Qué hemos hecho? ¡Dejamos a los enanos con esa tipa!

-¡Oye! Recuerda que ya han viajado al pasado y destruido a Goenitz PARA SIEMPRE ¿por qué dudas de ellos Konan?

-Confío en ellos, pero, esa loca me da miedo, temo que es lo que pueda hacerles

-tranquilo, estarán bien- la pelirroja estaba segura de lo que estaban haciendo -ahora, ¿ya ensayaste? Porque recuerda que nuestra actuación para el 11 de Marzo debe ser más que perfecta

-¿debo hacerlo? ¿Qué pasa si no resulta o si no se me escucha muy creíble?

-No creo, después de lo que pasó, de seguro se tragaran el cuento

-está bien y ¿qué hay de ti?

-Ya hable con el tío Yami y está de acuerdo, ya comenzamos con el movimiento, sé que asustaremos a papá, pero, es para que se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando

-sí, sólo falta esa famosa llamada que mamá debe hacer - el peli azulado y la pelirroja estaban puliendo los últimos detalles, en cuanto a Leona, ella estaba movilizando a sus compañeros, incluso le pidió a Ralf que le permitiera comandar el operativo, Ralf no se negó, así que Leona hizo la esperada llamada.

-Operadora, deseo hacer una llamada por cobrar a Francia... así es, le doy el número... gracias, espero...

La llamada fue enlazada a su destino

Mansión Yagami

Minerva e Iori estaban preparando todo para la boda que se llevaría en diez días, todo estaba listo, sólo faltaban los invitados, pero había un gran problema, nadie quería asistir, ni los compañeros de la banda de Iori, ni sus parientes, ni siquiera sus enemigos.

-¿Qué raro por qué nadie quiere venir?- Decía Iori confuso

-déjalos cariño, que sea una boda privada, que sólo estén tus dos pequeñitos, Alfred y Maya

-se llaman Gaidel y Ume

-lo que sea, pronto seré su nueva mamá- decía Minerva con hipocresía, deja solo a Iori y se va al jardín a hacer una llamada.

-Kari ¿tienes listos mis nuevos papeles?... ¡Perfecto! Tendré que dejar este país el día 11 de este mes... Si, si ya tengo todo, este sujeto cree que me quedaré a cuidar a unos mocosos de 15 años, en cuanto nos casemos los mandaré al extranjero, ya que, los pobrecitos quedarán huérfanos... Está bien te llamo más tarde y gracias- Minerva cuelga el teléfono y sale de la casa, pero no se percató de que la Yagami más pequeña escuchó toda su conversación y aterrada corrió con su hermano para informarle lo que estaba pasando

-¡Gaidel! Debemos hacer algo, está loca quiere matar a papá- decía Ume muy asustada

-¡lo sé! Pero hay un gran y grave problema, papá no nos escucha, y esa tipa se las va a ingeniar para lavarle el cerebro, como con Mitsuki y Konan- dijo el peli morado de ojos morados con seriedad

-¿qué vamos a hacer? También escuché que dijo que cuando se case con papá ella va a...

-Voy a mandarlos al extranjero- dijo Minerva sorprendiendo a ambos chicos

-¡no dejaremos que toques a nuestro padre!- Dijo Gaidel encarándose a la mujer

-Y ¿lo van a impedir ustedes? ¡No me hagan reír! Sólo son unos mocosos los cuales estropean mis planes, y por eso deben desaparecer, ya hable con Iori, y está de acuerdo en que se vallan- dijo la mujer con bastante seguridad

-¡Es mentira! Papá nunca dejaría que nos mandaras lejos de él- dijo Ume encarándose a aquella mujer al igual que su hermano

-saben iba a mandarlos juntos, pero, ahora me retracto, ¡tu niñito te irás a Inglaterra y tu niñita te irás a París! ¡Me aseguraré de dejarlos en el peor de los internados de dichos países y que nunca logren sacarlos!- Minerva comienza a reír, Ume llevada por el enojo emana fuego púrpura con relieve azul y golpea a la mujer.

-¡Estás loca si piensas que mi papá hará lo que quieras! ¡Primero te mato maldita perra!

-¡Ume tranquila!- dijo Gaidel tomando a su hermana para tratar de calmarla

-Minerva se levanta y también golpea a Ume, esta le regresa el golpe y comienza una pelea tener ambas peli moradas, Gaidel trata de separarlas antes de que llegara Iori, pero, no resultó, ya que el pelirrojo llegó cuando ambas pelaban

-¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?- dijo Iori separando a ambas

-Iori, tu hija está loca, no quiere que me case contigo y por eso me agredió- dijo Minerva haciéndose la víctima

-¡claro que no! Lo hice porque ella…

***Leona estaba en casa con Konan y Mitsuki, pero de repente, su cuerpo pareció moverse por sí mismo, hasta caer, el efecto, una bofetada.

-¡mamá! ¿Qué te pasó?- dijo Konan asustado, Mitsuki le ayuda a levantarse, pero de nuevo cae por el efecto anterior, pero esta vez no fue una bofetada sino un golpe.

-¿mamá que te está pasando?- dijo Mitsuki igual de asustada que Konan

-no lo sé, a no ser que-

-¿a no ser qué?- dijeron al unísono el peli azulado y la pelirroja

-esto sea parte de del séptimo sentido, me siento angustiada por Gaidel y Ume, parece que algo les ha pasado, o que al igual que con ustedes, Iori los ha golpeado***

Ume no pudo terminar su frase, ya que Iori la abofeteo, Ume estaba sorprendida, a lo que Gaidel comenzó a hablar.

-¿cómo puedes creerle mejor a ella? Una perfecta extraña ¿que a nosotros, que somos tus hijos?- Gaidel, estaba molesto y no lo podía disimular –lo que ella quiere es alejarnos de ti para poder MATARTE y así quedarse con todo tu dinero ¿no te das cuenta?

-Mitsuki y Konan intentaron decírtelo- Ume se levantó y se paro junto a su hermano- pero mejor preferiste escucharla a ella, ella sólo te miente, y tu lo permites

-¿qué pasó con ese hombre que estudiaba con lujo de detalle a la gente antes de poder sacar una conclusión?- dijo Gaidel parándose frente a su padre –creo que murió en el accidente y sólo dejo a otro, el cual es un completo Idiota, del que también se deja manipular por las palabras de una golfa y sin mencionar que es sólo su juguete sexual- ante las palabras de Gaidel, Iori le dio un golpe, el cual lo hizo caer.

-¡NO ME HABLES ASÍ JOVENCITO! ¡QUE SOY TU PADRE Y…!

-¿y eso qué? ¿Sólo porque eres nuestro padre nos lastimas y defiendes a esta mujer? ¿Te sientes con el suficiente derecho de lastimarnos a mí, a mis hermanos y a nuestra madre? Entonces ¡Piérdete! Vámonos Ume, si "papá" quiere ser feliz con la que pronto hará el trabajo del Sr. Kusanagi, es mejor, estar lo más lejos posible, antes de que nos manden a internar a otros países y morir en cautiverio como las bestias- Gaidel tomo a su gemela para hacer sus maletas e irse con Leona, los mellizos empacaron, estaban por salir, hasta que Iori los detuvo.

-¿a dónde van? Les abierto que si ponen un pie fuera…

-guárdate tus amenazas ¿quieres? Tal vez no quedaste ciego por el accidente, pero, ¡ERES EL PEOR DE LOS CIEGOS QUE HE CONOCIDO! Hubiera sido preferible a que no vieras jamás la luz, que a vivir este infierno, Ume, vamos, no quiero seguir en este lugar- Gaidel tomo sus maletas y salió, en cuanto a Ume, ella se quedó ahí de pie, viendo a Iori.

-Ume, tú no puedes abandonarme, eres lo único que me queda, Mitsuki, Konan y Gaidel me han dejado, pero tú no, no lo hagas- Iori se acerca a ella y la toma del rostro

-me encantaría que estas palabras que ahora me dices, se las hubieras dicho a mamá cuando se fue, te amo papá, pero, te cegaste por esa mujer que sólo nos ha lastimado, incluso tú, que nunca quisiste que viviéramos lo mismo que tú en tu infancia y juventud ahora lo haces, ¿no te das cuenta, de lo decepcionados que estamos de ti?- con eso Ume se quito las manos de Iori, tomo su maleta para dirigirse a la puerta, con tristeza vio a su padre, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, para luego cerrar lentamente la puerta.

Iori no lo entendía, ahora sus hijos se habían marchado, estaba solo, de la ira golpeo la pared - ¡maldita sea! ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se han ido? ¡NO PUEDO ENTENDERLO!- dijo Iori golpeando la pared una y otra vez, Minerva sólo lo observaba, pero, no hiso en lo más mínimo para consolarlo, se da la vuelta y se va para seguir preparando todo para el final.

Eran las 6:55 pm, Konan alimentaba a Koyomi, Mitsuki hablaba por teléfono con Max y Leona hacía la cena.

-¡hora de cenar!- dijo Leona terminando de poner la mesa, Mitsuki y Konan llegan y se sientan.

-¡hmm! ¡Huele delicioso! ¿Qué es?- dijo Konan oliendo la comida

-carne con vegetales- dijo Leona sirviéndole a Konan

-¡Oye! Es el favorito de los enanos ¿a qué se debe?- dijo Mitsuki tomando el plato cuando Leona termino de servirle

-han llegado a cenar, y en tres segundos tocarán la puerta, por eso puse dos platos más en la mesa, así que Konan, aun no comas para que les abras la puerta- dijo Leona interrumpiendo al peli azulado cuando estaba por probar la comida

-¿yo por qué?- pregunto el de ojos rojos

-porque fuiste el último que llegó- le contesta la pelirroja- así que no le remilgues a mamá y obedece ¿quieres?

-está bien- Konan se para detrás de la puerta, espera los tres segundos y llaman. Konan abre y los mellizos entran

-no sé como lo haces mamá, pero, adivinaste… otra vez- dijo Konan cerrando la puerta para ir detrás de los chicos hasta el comedor donde todos estaban por cenar.

-ya te lo había dicho hermanito, es la herencia de la tátara abuela Hoshi- dijo Mitsuki cuando Konan se sentó junto a ella

-aun no comprendo eso, mamá ¿me lo explicas?

-después de cenar hijo, y ustedes vallan a lavarse las manos para cenar- dijo Leona viendo a los peli morados, los cuales asintieron y se fueron a lavar la manos, después de eso los cinco cenaron tranquilamente, al terminar Gaidel y Ume le dijeron a Leona lo que pasó, y los planes de Minerva, a Leona le hervía la sangre, ella no iba a permitir que una perra cualquiera tocará a su esposo.

-no se preocupen hijos, el día 11 todo terminará, ella morirá antes de tocarle un solo cabellos a su padre, se los aseguro- dijo Leona serrando el puño y emanando llamas azules, para luego convertirlas en hielo y arrojarlas por la ventana abierta que estaba a un lado –"de mi cuenta corre que se pudrirá en la cárcel antes tocar a Iori"- dijo La peli azulada en su mente

-no entiendo nada- dijo Gaidel – de camino hacia acá, nos encontramos con Keylan, le contamos esto y él nos dijo…

Flash Back

Estando en el parque y viendo un poco alterados a los mellizos, Keylan les compra un helado para que se calmen, en ese momento Minerva pasa por ahí con un monton de bolsas, al parecer fue de compras.

-¡mírenla! Ahí va esa estúpida que se gasta el dinero que le roba a papá a manos llenas- dijo Ume con enojo, tanto que las llamas envolvieron su helado y lo derritieron -¿uh? ¡Mi helado! Se ha derretido

-estás molesta, es normal- dijo Gaidel lamiendo su helado

-¿qué extraño? Creo haber visto a esa mujer en algún lado, pero, no lo recuerdo- Keylan intentaba hacer memoria, Gaidel y Ume se vieron mutuamente y después vieron a Keylan.

-¿qué quieres decir con que la has visto?- dijeron al unísono los chicos

-sí, la he visto, al parecer en una foto, o algo así, bueno, no hay que pensar en eso, toma Ume, te doy mi helado, luego me compro otro- dijo Keylan dándole su helado a la peli morada

-gracias Keylan- sonrió la pequeña Yagami al tener un helado

Fin Del Flash Back

-¡KEYLAN LA CONOSE!- dijeron al unísono Mitsuki y Konan

-supongo que es normal, Konan ¿Cuáles son los hobbyes de Keylan?- dijo Leona volviéndose al peli azulado

-¿sus hobbyes? Hmmm… los video juegos, como yo, leer, al igual que a mí y coleccionar tarjetas, libros y revistas de Asesinos Seriales famosos

-¿en serio?- dijo Mitsuki sorprendida

-así es, le fascinan los asesinos seriales, como cuando hubo una exposición de ello y…- Konan les platicaba sus pato aventuras de Keylan y él, pero, en la mente de Leona, sólo estaba que todo saliera perfecto para dicho día y como podría pedirle a los mellizos que ayudaran en esto –pronto terminará esto, pronto, sólo esperar un poco más, aunque, ya no lo soporte- Leona se decía esto así misma. Los días pasaron y llegó el dichoso día, todo se veía bien, los invitados, muy a regaña dientes fueron.

-¿por qué tenemos que estar aquí?- dijo Keylan viendo a sus padres

-no sé como rayos lograron convencernos Key, en serio- dijo Kyo volteando a ver a Yuki

-por si no te acuerdas la tal Minerva quiso que Yukari fuera su niña flor- dijo Yuki esperando ver a Yukari regando las flores, pero, ella estaba sentada a mitad del pasillo tirándose la flores encima mientras estaba riendo por ello, a los tres se les resbaló la gota por la nuca, hasta que comenzó la ceremonia, todo iba bien, hasta que en el momento de decir "si alguien se opone que hable ahora o calle para siempre" llega Yami muy asustado e interrumpe.

-¡Iori tenemos problemas!- grito el pelinegro llegando hasta el altar con unos folders

-¿qué pasa Yami? No vez que es el día de mi boda- dijo Iori molesto

-¡IORI ESTAMOS EN BANCARROTA! ¡LAS TRES EMPRESAS NO TIENEN DINERO CUAL NINGUNO!- Yami le entrega los folder a Iori, este al enterarse de la noticia revisa todo y en efecto, están en bancarrota.

-¿Qué, pero Cómo? En el último balance general, todo estaba perfecto ¿cómo pasó esto?- Iori estaba molesto, ¿cómo era posible que estuvieran en bancarrota? Minerva al escuchar eso, lentamente se iba retirando, ya que Yami dijo…

-alguien ha usado tu firma y sacado dinero de las empresas- ante esto Iori se volvió a Minerva.

-entonces es verdad, tú, sólo me has estado usando

- ¿de qué hablas? Yo te quiero Iori- Minerva estaba nerviosa, pero más asustada

-Además tú no puedes casarte con ella- Konan estaba de pie en la puerta y lentamente se acercaba a ellos

-¿de qué estás hablando Konan?- dijo Iori viendo a su hijo

-sencillo, ella no puede ser tu esposa, porque estamos esperando un hijo

-¿QUÉ?- Iori casi se infarta al saberlo, al igual que Keylan, y la que de plano se desmayó fue Kyoshi, Yuki intentaba reanimarla.

-¿cómo pasó eso?- dijo Iori tomando a Konan del cuello de la camisa

-sólo pasó, ya que NUNCA me escuchaste cuando te dije que ella me acosaba- Iori se llevó las manos a la cabeza, no comprendía nada, pero, después, todo fue claro, Mitsuki, siempre le había dicho que ella le robaba, Konan era acosado por ella y nunca se dio cuenta, y Gaidel y Ume le dijeron que sólo lo estaba usando y los ignoró, era por eso que ahora estaba solo y a merced de ella.

-no es verdad Iori, te está mintiendo, nunca haría algo así- dijo Minerva parándose frente a Iori y tomándolo de las manos.

-¿en verdad? ¿Tú nunca harías algo así? Por favor ¡NO ME HAGAS REÍR!- Todos voltearon a ver hacía la puerta, era Leona, la cual vestía con un hermoso y elegante vestido blanco, ideal para la ocasión, la cual caminaba lentamente hacia ellos –yo no te creo capaz de ser tan "inocente y frágil" Minerva Shirankei- Leona se paró a unos metros de ellos al escuchar esto, Keylan reaccionó y dijo en voz alta para que lo escucharan.

-¿Minerva Shirankei? ¡Ya lo recuerdo! ¡Eres la Asesina Millonaria! La cual se ha casado con hombres poderosos para luego matarlos y quedarte con toda su fortuna- todos ahí estaban asustados, había una asesina frente a ellos.

-es por eso que Keylan te recordaba, él es aficionado a recolectar información e historiales de Asesinos seriales, y tú querida no fuiste la excepción- Leona se paró frente a ella, Leona podía ver su miedo en su mirada.

-¡no puedes probarlo!

-¿estás segura? ¿Qué puede decirme usted Sr. Jang Pierre?- Leona se vuelve a la puerta y Whip está con un hombre en silla de ruedas.

-ella intentó matarme, cortó los frenos de mi auto y por su culpa quedé invalido ¡arréstenla es una asesina y una ladrona! Robo todo lo que tenía- el francés se había casado con ella hacía 10 años, ella quería cobrar el dinero del testamento y por ello cortó los frenos del auto de aquel hombre para matarlo, pero, sobrevivió y quedó en silla de ruedas.

-¡No es verdad MIENTEN!- Minerva estaba acorralada, después de 12 años lograron atraparla

-¿No recuerdas tus crímenes?- dijo Leona –Ernesto Villa monte, tercer hombre poderoso de España, casualmente, muere por intoxicación por escape de gas, él encerrado en casa.

Jhon Harrison, quinto hombre más poderoso de Inglaterra, muere por envenenamiento, sabiendo que su esposa era la única que le atendía

Alberth Jhonson, cuarto hombre más poderoso de Estados Unidos, muere ahogado en su piscina, mostrando que su cuerpo tenía una soga atada al cuello y un ancla en el otro extremo ¿Ya hiciste memoria? Caballeros ¡Arréstenla!

Todos los elementos del Ikari entran y rodean a Minerva para arrestarla, pero, esta agacha la cabeza y comienza a reír

-lo he hecho, pero te falto mencionar ¡Iori Yagami segundo hombre más poderoso de Japón muere el día se du boda!- dijo la mujer tomando el arma de Clark y apuntándole a Iori en la cabeza

-eso no te lo permitiré- dijo Leona quitándose su vestido y mostrando su nuevo taje militar, el cual le confecciono Ume. Un pantalón verde olivo en combinación con una playera de tirantes negro, junto con una chaqueta de manga media del mismo color que el pantalón y sus botas negras, junto con sus guantes negros que tenían descubiertos la mitad de sus dedos, Leona se le lanza, y esta casi logra herirla con el arma, a Leona no le importaba poner su vida en riesgo, lo que deseaba era salvar a Iori, así que pelea contra ella, pero esta seguía disparando, haciendo que todos salieran del lugar, sólo quedando Ralf, Clark, Mitsuki, Konan, Iori, Minerva y Leona.

-tienes que darme la cara, si no quieres que el pelirrojo muera- dijo Minerva girando para poder encontrar a Leona, por desgracia, Iori estaba a merced de ella, Mitsuki y Konan no sabían qué hacer.

-¡Konan haz algo!- dijo Mitsuki sacudiendo al peli azulado por lo hombros

-lo deseo pero, ¿qué?- dijo Konan sin saber alguna respuesta, en ese momento Minerva se paró frente a Iori y le apunto con el arma.

-despídete del este mundo "querido"- la mujer detonó el arma, al parecer dio en el blanco, pero, lo que no vio fue que Leona se atravesó recibiendo así el impacto, en el brazo derecho, ya que ella se lanzó sobre Iori para protegerlo, al verla en el piso sangrante un flash rápido invadió su mente ***ella llena de sangre, inconsciente en el piso, en un lugar lleno de espejos*** sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomo en sus brazos, pero no vio que minerva ya le apuntaba el arma en la cabeza, con rapidez Iori la pateo por debajo, haciendo que cayera y perdiera el arma, Iori se pone de pie y tomando a Leona en sus brazos intenta salir de ahí, Clark y Ralf hacen lo posible para detener a minerva, pero de repente son congelados por Konan, ya que quiere ayudarlos y al no dominar bien sus poderes de hielo los congela por accidente.

-¿qué diablos haces? ¡Congélala a ella, no a nuestros tíos!- gritó Mitsuki

-¡al menos intento hacer algo, en cambio tu sólo ordenas pero no haces nada!- dijo el peli azulado enojado

-¡AL MENOS AFINA TU PUNTERÍA!

Ralf y Clark son descongelados y continúan con lo que hacían pero, ese momento les quitó tiempo para detener a Minerva, en otro de sus intentos fallidos Konan congela a Iori y a Leona, Minerva aprovecha eso para quitarle sus arma a Ralf e ir tras ellos, Konan los descongela e Iori cae con Leona, Minerva los tiene y no iba a detenerse para matarlos, Iori vio a dicha mujer, no había salida, y como si fuera una reacción natural Iori cubrió a Leona con su cuerpo para protegerla, esperando el momento final, pero, al pasar unos momentos, Iori escuchó el detonar del arma, pero, no sintió nada, así que levanto la vista y vio que Minerva estaba congelada, y la bala también, Iori se movió del lugar llevándose con cuidado a Leona, la cual había quedado inconsciente por el impacto, ella volvió en sí y se vio en los brazos de Iori, haciendo que un liguero rubor apareciera en sus mejillas, ya que, le hiso recordar aquella vez que Iori la había salvado en un torneo y que de igual forma la tenía en sus brazos, para luego sacarla de ahí.

-¿estás bien?- le preguntó Iori con una voz suave y apacible, ella tímidamente asintió y se puso de pie, Iori al ver a Minerva congelada, encendió sus llamas, él iba a terminar con ella derritiéndola, estaba por cometer su cometido, pero, Leona se paro frente a él y con su dominio del agua lo tomó de las manos apagando así sus llamas.

-¿qué estás haciendo? ¿No ves que ella casi intenta matarnos?- le dijo Iori molesto

-venga conmigo- Leona lo jaló fuera del lugar -¡Señores misión cumplida! ¡Hora de irnos! Y Konan, Me siento orgullosa de ti, debemos practicar con el dominio del hielo ¿de acuerdo?- Konan asintió, Leona llevo a Iori hasta su moto, ambos subieron y se fueron con rumbo desconocido.

-¿a dónde me llevas?- le preguntó Iori confundido

-a un lugar para que se calme Sr. Yagami, hoy estuvo a punto de convertirse en un criminal, y eso no es bueno ¿qué es lo que pensarían sus hijos si no hubiera interferido y dejado que matara a esa mujer?- Leona le hiso ver algo muy lógico, Iori sólo se quedó callado, y su camino continuo en silencio. Final mente llegaron.

-es aquí- dijo Leona bajando de la moto, Iori también bajo y caminó detrás de Leona, ella se sentó en el pasto y él la vio un poco extrañado

-¿dónde estamos y qué es este lugar?- dijo Iori viendo a Leona

-no diga nada, sólo disfrute del momento- Leona señalo enfrente de ella, Iori voltea y ve un hermoso ocaso, el pelirrojo contempla el hermoso paisaje hasta que se percata de que Leona sangraba del brazo.

-estás herida- dijo Iori poniéndose frente a ella y agachándose para ver su herida

-no es nada, no espera, si es algo- Leona se toca el brazo y siente un insoportable dolor, la bala aun estaba ahí, de uno de sus bolsillos saca una navaja e introduciéndola en la herida saca la bala- ahora ya no es nada- dijo Leona aun sintiendo dolor, pero se le olvida en el momento en que Iori con cuidado le quita la chaqueta para verle el brazo, de nuevo ella se ruborizo, Iori se arranca el puño de la camisa con los dientes para vendar su brazo, una vez que terminó Leona desvió la mirada y con una voz tímida le dio las gracias -"¿qué me está pasando? ¡Es mi esposo! ¿Por qué me siento así? Como si… estuviera enamorada"- dijo Leona en su mente, después se puso de pie, era hora de irse, Iori asiente y subiendo de nuevo a la moto regresan a casa donde el cuarteto de Osaka ya los esperaban, Iori al verlos, los abrazó y les pidió perdón por lo que había pasado, ellos le perdonaron y le dijeron que volverían con él, Leona sonrió ante tal escena y se acercó para despedirse de sus hijos.

-pórtense bien y cuiden bien a su padre, en cuanto a usted Sr Yagami- Leona leda una bofetada a Iori, haciendo que el cuarteto de Osaka quedara en Shock -¡esto es por Mitsuki!- después le golpea en la cara -¡esto es por Konan!- nuevamente lo abofetea y lo golpea -¡Esto por Gaidel y Ume!- y finalmente se le echa a los brazos y lo abraza con fuerza –y esto, porque me alegra que este bien- Iori estaba confundido, primero lo golpea y luego lo abraza, Leona se despide de ellos y emprendió su partida de ahí, Iori la llamó.

-¡Oye!- dijo Iori haciendo qué Leona volteara –tu nombre es Leona ¿no es así?

-sí, así es- le contestó Leona

-¡qué nombre tan más extraño para una mujer! ¿A caso tus padres no pudieron ponerte un nombre decente?- ante el comentario los chicos le gritaron.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decirle eso?- el cuarteto de Osaka lo estaba regañando, Leona sólo rio levemente y continuó con su camino –igual que cuando nos conocimos-

Flash Back

Era el torneo del 96' y en los pasillos la peli azulada se topa con el pelirrojo, ella desea pasar pero él se lo impide.

-¡déjame pasar!- exclamó la militar

-con qué tu nombre es Leona, ¡JA! ¡Ridículo nombre para una mujer! ¿A caso tus padres no pudieron ponerte un nombre mejor y decente?- dijo Iori mirando a la chica de ojos azules- más pareces una gatita asustada

-¡Eso lo veremos en el ring!- Leona lo empuja y continua con su camino, Iori sólo la ve cómo se va hasta perderse en la distancia

-se ve que es fuerte… me agrada

Fin del Flash Back


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA HOLA!**

**De nuevo Vika con un capítulo más, disculpas por la tardanza, pero aquí esta, si no quieres morir de un coraje mejor cierra la ventana, y si deseas saber que ha pasado en esta historia pues te dire ¡COOOMENZAMOS!**

**Capítulo 6: ¡Vamos a París! El torneo se reanuda**

Dos días después…

Iori estaba en casa con el Cuarteto de Osaka, estos le hablaban de cómo fue que lograron hacer lo posible para que se diera cuenta de lo que en verdad era Minerva.

-paso uno, lo de la bancarrota- dijo Mitsuki mostrándole otros folders –El tío Yami y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo, hicimos estos balances generales FALSOS para que te espantaras, estas son las verdaderas, y en efecto, ella sacó dinero de tus cuentas del banco, pero nunca de las empresas ingenioso ¿no lo crees papá?- dijo la pelirroja dándole los folders y sentándose junto a él

-sí hija, en verdad me sacaste un susto, y ¿qué hay de ti Konan? Eso del "supuesto hijo"

-¡FUE IDEA DE MITSUKI!- dijo Konan señalando a su hermana –ella me dijo que dijera eso en frente de todos para que fuera un buen motivo por el cual no se casaran- dijo el peli azulado cruzando los brazos y haciendo pucheros mientras se sentaba junto a su padre y se hundía en el sofá

-¡AH! Ahora lo entiendo, creí que sería abuelo por un momento, me siento aliviado- dijo el pelirrojo viendo con una sonrisa a su hijo

-Kyoshi no diría lo mismo ¿verdad Konan?- dijo Gaidel recargándose en la cabeza del chico de ojos rojos

-¡ES VERDAD, CUANDO LO SUPO SE DESMAYÓ!- dijo Ume con gran asombro –en verdad le gustas hermanito- dijo la pelirroja jalándole las mejillas al chico peli azulado -¡eres un picarón!

-¿de qué hablan? Ella es mi mejor amiga, y es lógico que se preocupe por mí- dijo Konan ruborizado

-¡UH! ¡KONAN Y KYOSHI! ¡SON NOVIOS, SON NOVIOS!- decían Mitsuki, Gaidel y Ume, molestando al chico de ojos rojos

-¡PAPÁ! ¡Dile a tus hijos que me dejen en paz!- decía Konan al ya no soportar a sus hermanos

-¿En serio Hyuuga es tu novia?- dijo Iori un poco confundido

-¡PAPÁ!

-era una pregunta, y ustedes ya déjenlo, ¿que no ven que la cara ya le hace juego con sus ojos?- decía el pelirrojo con tono de burla

-¡AH!- Konan se para y sale corriendo de la habitación

-ah, no aguanta nada- dijo Gaidel viendo hacia la dirección en la que se fue Konan- bueno, continuando con lo que decíamos, mamá logró contactar al Sr. Jang Pierre y le garantizo que cuando declarara contra ella, sería protegido con todos los del Ikari, así que era seguro que viniera, y ya sabes lo demás- dijo Gaidel cayendo sin aliento en el sofá. Iori se le queda viendo al peli morado, este sonríe y lo despeina un poco.

-¡ah! mis hijos ¿qué haría sin ustedes?- decía el pelirrojo viendo a los chicos

-creo que tu vida no sería la misma, como con ma…- Ume fue callada por Mitsuki la cual le tapo la boca

-no digas eso, recuerda que aun sigue inexistente en la cabeza de papá- decía la pelirroja viendo con enojo a la chica peli morada

-¿hablan de la mujer de cabello azul y nombre extraño?- dijo Iori viendo extrañado a las chicas

-no le prestes atención a Ume, delira, jejeje- Mitsuki intentaba disimular, pero era imposible, ya que Iori si se había dado cuenta, este se para del sofá y se va por el pasillo para tomar una ducha.

-¿por qué cada vez que ellos hablan de ella le dicen mamá? ¡Qué enredo! Espero que pronto pueda recuperar la memoria por completo, ya que todos dicen lo mismo sobre ella- se decía el pelirrojo estando bajo el agua caliente para aclarar su mente. Cuando salió (ya vestido, déjenme aclarar), se encontró con Gaidel y Konan, los cuales iban a la sala para jugar un video juego, otra vez.

-¡esta vez te ganaré!- decía Gaidel viendo al peli azulado

-¡En tus sueños, enano!- decía Konan viendo a su pequeño hermano

El pelirrojo ve a sus hijos varones- ¿competirán de nuevo? ¡Vaya Gaidel! Te gusta sufrir- exclamo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, ya que recordó que así ellos conviven como los hermanos que son y hace que se lleven bien.

-bueno, al menos practico con él y puedo enfrentarme a cualquier fracasado- decía Gaidel sintiéndose orgulloso de tener a su hermano como sensei, Iori sonríe y los acompaña a la sala para verlos jugar, pasan diez minutos y Gaidel y Konan juegan un video juego de carreras, cada quien escoge su auto, hasta que el juego les marca error.

-¿qué pasa?- decía el chico de ojos morados

-no lo sé, déjame ver…ah ya veo que pasa- dijo el chico de cabello azul

-¿qué ocurre?

-al parecer, necesitamos un tercer competidor- Konan se vuelve a Iori- ¿quieres jugar papá?- Konan le da un control extra, Iori, el cual leía el periódico, lo vio por un momento y accedió a jugar con ellos, ya estaba listo todo para jugar.

-¿qué pista escogemos?- dijo Gaidel

-yo quiero el circuito de Tokyo- dijo Konan señalando la pista

-pero yo quiero la pista Italiana- decía el peli morado señalando la pista de Italia

-Tokyo

-Italia

-¡Tokyo!

-¡Italia!

-¡TOKYO!

-¡ITALIA!

-¡PAPÁ!- dijeron al unísono viendo al pelirrojo

-¿uh? Bueno, yo pido… ¡Esta!- Iori selecciona la primera pista que ve, sin darse cuenta que escogió la selva amazónica de Basil

-¿Brasil? ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?- se dijeron los hermanos mutuamente, Iori comenzó a reír por la cara de sus hijos, el juego inició, el grado de dificultad era CORREDOR MASTER, Konan estaba a la cabeza de todos, Iori iba tras el peli azulado, y Gaidel atrás del pelirrojo (curiosamente sus autos eran del color de su cabello XD).

-¡Te alcanzaré en esta curva papá!- dijo Gaidel haciendo un movimiento con el control y logra arre basar a Iori, el cual simplemente acelero y lo dejó atrás de nuevo.

-¿me decías? Dijo Iori con una sonrisa- Gaidel agacha la cabeza y exclama- ¿Cómo es que eres mejor qué yo?

-¿de dónde crees que heredó Konan su gran habilidad en los video juegos?- dijo Iori viendo a su pequeño hijo, a lo que Konan contesto

-de mamá- el Peli azulado ni siquiera volteo a verlos, ya que estaba por cursar la meta, el juego termino y los lugares quedaron de la siguiente forma, 1 Konan, 2 Iori, 3 Gaidel, a lo que Iori voltea y se le queda viendo al peli azulado

-¿qué dijiste?- dijo sorprendido el pelirrojo

-que mamá es mejor en los video juegos que tú, pero tú tuviste la culpa porque la enviciaste en esto y ya saben lo que dicen "la alumna superó al maestro"- dijo Konan guardando la partida para comenzar una nueva

-¿me estás diciendo que la mujer de cabello azul y nombre raro es mejor que yo en esto?

Gaidel asiente al igual que el peli azulado, Iori se suelta a reír, ya que eso era lo más gracioso que había oído en su vida.

-una mujer no puede ganarle a un hombre en los video juegos eso es imposible- dijo el pelirrojo dándole una palmada en la espalda a sus hijos

-pues créelo, ya que ella es la única que le puede ganar a Terry Bogard, entiende ¡TERRY BOGARD!- dijeron al mismo tiempo los chicos, Iori sólo se puso de pie para irse a su estudio, cuando se topa a la susodicha, la cual iba con Ume corriendo al baño.

-¡me duele, me duele!- decía la chica peli morada mientras veía su mano sangrar

-tranquila Ume, estamos por llegar al baño- dijo Leona entrando y lavarle la mano a Ume

-¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿Cómo es que ella entró a la casa?- dijo Iori escuchando los gritos de su pequeña hija en el baño, en ese momento llega Mitsuki.

-papá, ella llegó cuando te estabas bañando, y mientras te esperaba estaba con Ume y conmigo…

Flash Back

Leona llama a la puerta y una de las mujeres de servicio abre.

-bienvenida a casa Sra. Yagami

-gracias, ¿dónde está el Sr. Yagami?

-su esposo está tomando un baño

-oh, ya veo ¿y mi Cuarteto?

-Los jóvenes Konan y Gaidel están en la habitación del su hijo mayor, y Mitsuki y Ume están en la habitación de su hija pequeña, Sra. Yagami

-iré con mis hijas, es todo

-con permiso Sra. Yagami- la mujer de servicio se retira y Leona va con las chicas, las cuales al verla se alegran mucho y la reciben con un abrazo.

-mamá, me alegra que vinieras a vernos- dijo Ume con una sonrisa

-estábamos por llamarte para ir a verte, pero llegaste en el momento preciso- dijo Mitsuki haciendo pasar a Leona para que se sentara en la cama

-y ¿para qué me querían?- dijo Leona viendo a sus hijas

-es que ¡ya termine sus tajes!- dijo Ume emocionada

-¿trajes?- dijo Leona algo confundida

-si mamá, los trajes que usarán papá y tú en el torneo- dijo Mitsuki

-¿quieres verlos?- decía Ume con mucho entusiasmo

-bueno, no pierdo nada- dijo Leona al ver la carita de Ume tan ilusionada, Ume saca los trajes y se los muestra.

-mira, el de papá es una camisa blanca de manga larga, en combinación con este pantalón gris tipo escoses (o sea rayado con cuadros) y este lindo chaleco del mismo material que el pantalón, combina bien con una corbata negra o roja. Y el tuyo es igual, sólo que es una blusa blanca, y tiene falda arriba de la rodilla, puedes usar unas calcetas largas negras o blancas para que combinen, y unos lindos zapatos de piso, por comodidad- dijo Ume dándole su traje a Leona -¡Pruébatelo!- dijo la peli morada con emoción, Leona no se negó y lo hiso, el traje le quedaba muy bien, sólo que Mitsuki dio su opinión.

-¿no sería mejor si le pusieras un short? Para que sea más cómodo

-tienes razón ¡ahora mismo lo hago! Ya te puedes poner tu ropa mamá- Ume tomó tela y comenzó a hacer los patrones para el Short, los cortó y comenzó a unirlos con alfileres para después coserlos en la máquina, Ume platicaba con Leona y Mitsuki mientras cosía.

-hija, es peligroso que no te fijes mientras haces eso- dijo Leona viendo a Ume

-no te preocupes mamá, heredé tus múltiples actividades- decía Ume confiada de sí misma, hasta que…

-¡AH! ¡Mi mano!- gritó Ume al sentir que la aguja le traspasaba la carne de la mano

-¡lo vez! Mamá tenía razón- dijo Mitsuki viendo a su terca hermana

-¡No te vayas a mover ni un centímetro!- dijo Leona mientras se acercaba a ella para ayudarla, con cuidado levantó la aguja de la máquina para que Ume no se lastimará más, una vez terminado, toma a Ume y las dos corren para el baño.

Fin del Flash Back

Leona lava la herida, para después hacer el procedimiento para curar la mano de Ume, toma del botiquín algunas gasas, algodón, alcohol y una venda, después que logra detener el sangrado usa el algodón y alcohol para limpiar y desinfectar la herida, después coloca la gasa y termina vendándola con cuidado.

-¡Listo! Y haber si así aprendes a no distraerte cuando estas cosiendo hija- dijo Leona poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la peli morada, a lo que Ume al sentirla, se le echó a los brazos y comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Leona.

-mamá- dijo Ume entre sollozos

-ya hija tranquila, ya paso- dijo Leona abrazando también a su hija pequeña

-eres una bebita llorona Ume, sabiendo que tu tuviste la culpa- llegó Mitsuki junto con Iori y la ver la escena Mitsuki estaba molesta por lo infantil que se estaba portando su hermana, pero, para Iori era conmovedor, ver a aquella desconocida mujer tratar con amor a su hija.

-mejor no digas nada Mitsuki ¿no querrás que le cuente a Ume sobre aquella vez que casi te cortas un dedo o sí?- dijo Leona viendo a su hija mayor

-¡Mamá!- grito Mitsuki molesta

Ume comenzó a reírse al igual que Leona, Iori sólo contemplaba a Leona, pero, recordó algo ¿cómo había entrado? Así que interrogó a la peli azulada.

-¿qué haces aquí y cómo entraste?- dijo Iori parándose frente a Leona

-vine a verlo, tengo algo importante que informarle- dijo Leona viendo a Iori –así que, será mejor si me acompaña a la sala… a solas- Leona comenzó a caminar fuera del baño para ir a la sala, Mitsuki y Ume se quedaron en la habitación de la peli morada, y Konan y Gaidel se fueron a la habitación del peli azulado, una vez en la sala, Leona le pidió a Iori que tomara asiento para comenzar a hablar, este así lo hiso y Leona comenzó a hablar.

-bueno, he venido para entregarle esto- Leona saca una carta, la cual tenía el sello del KOF, Iori lo toma y lo abre.

_Sr. Y Sra. Yagami:_

_Tras suspender el torneo por cuestiones de salud y recuperación del Sr. Yagami, les informamos que el torneo se reanudará de nuevo el día 18 de Marzo, así que les pedimos que por favor tomen el siguiente vuelo a París, Francia, ya que las semifinales se llevaran a cabo en este lugar, como al inicio del torneo todo está pagado, sólo los estaremos esperando para continuar._

_Gracias por su atención_

_Rose Bernstein: Organizadora del torneo_

Iori mantuvo una cara seria, Leona sólo lo observó.

-dígame Sr. Yagami ¿en qué piensa?- Leona se sentó junto a él

-así que el torneo será reanudado, pero lo curioso es… que no estoy casado, y este torneo es para ello así que ¿cómo me invitan a un torneo para casados si no lo estoy?- dijo Iori viendo a Leona

-buena pregunta, y para ello le tengo esta respuesta, yo soy su compañera de equipo por increíble que parezca- ante la respuesta de la peli azulada, Iori se le queda viendo, hasta que suelta una carcajada.

-¿qué es tan gracioso?- dijo Leona viendo extrañada a Iori

-tu broma ¿sólo así de la nada sales y dices ser mi compañera de equipo? Es bastante cómico, además LEONA no creo que sepas pelear, pareces una gatita asustada

-¿cómo… me llamó? ¿A caso no cree que soy digna de ser parte de su equipo?- dijo Leona verdaderamente molesta

-¿en serio? ¡Demuéstralo!- Iori encendió una llma en su mano para atacar a Leona, pero, esta lo esquivó rápidamente y tomando del brazo a Iori lo lanzó por la ventana, al escuchar el romper del vidrio el Cuarteto de Osaka salió a toda prisa para ver qué pasaba.

-¿qué fue eso?- dijeron los mellizos al unísono mientras se asomaban por los balcones

-esto no me gusta- dijo Konan viendo pelear a sus padres

-¿qué les pasa porque se están peleando?- dijo Mitsuki viendo detenidamente la pelea. Mientras tanto, en la parte de abajo. Iori se abalanzó sobre Leona para atacarla, pero, la peli azulada simplemente le puso el pie haciéndolo caer, ella comenzó a reir, pero, el pelirrojo la pateo por debajo para hacerla caer, Iori se levanta rápidamente y lanza fuego por el suelo, Leona se protege con una barrera de agua, la cual después congela y se la lanza a su oponente, el cual lo destruye de un solo golpe, pero, lo que él no sabía es que el hielo sólo fue una distracción, ya que Leona lo atacó por sorpresa haciéndolo caer y quedando encima de él.

-Ahora ¿soy una gatita asustada Sr. Yagami?- dijo la peli azulada poniendo su mano sobre el cuello de Iori, casi para cortarle la cabeza, hasta que el cuarteto grito diciendo que se detuviera, Leona simplemente bajo las manos, se paro y le extendió la mano a Iori para ayudarle a levantarse, este no la negó y se puso de pie.

-a pesar de que eres mujer, sabes pelear bien, y más con vestido…- dijo Iori volteándose, Leona se mantuvo en silencio –entonces ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-mañana mismo, así que prepare sus cosas porque no vamos temprano por la mañana- dijo Leona emprendiendo su partida, Leona se vuelve para despedirse de sus hijos con una sonrisa, al salir y caminar por las calles de South Town se detuvo de golpe.

-¡AH! Las cosas que tengo que hacer… y las vergüenzas que tengo que pasar- al terminar su frase se llevo las manos a la cara, para cubrírsela mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Y comenzó la cuenta regresiva para ir al torneo…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Ángel Azul (parte 1) Presentimiento**

**Una disculpa por tardarme, he estado ocupada y deje esto un rato, NO LO PUEDO CREER!, bueno, aquí el cap 7, y muchas gracias a todos, los seguidores =D, sin más que decir COOOMENZAMOS!**

Eran las 04:45 am, Leona estaba en la puerta en espera de Iori para irse al aeropuerto, antes de irse, Ume le entrega a Leona un porta trajes, Leona se despide de ella (puesto que era la única que se desmañano para despedirse de ellos) una vez que Iori estaba listo, ambos subieron al auto y se fueron al aeropuerto. Cuando llegaron ahí también estaban varios de sus amigos y conocidos, los cuales también iban a Francia para el torneo, los semifinalistas eran los Bogard (Terry y Mary), los K-Dash (K' y Kula), los García (Robert y Yuri), los Kusanagi (Kyo y Yuki), los Koneangh (Chang y Akira) y por último pero no menos importantes, los Yagamis (Iori y Leona), entre otros tantos que también iban para el torneo. Se les llamó a los participantes para abordar el avión.

_-pasajeros con destino a París, Francia, favor de abordar por la puerta 18- _dijo la voz de una mujer por el altavoz, todos tomaron sus maletas y se dirigieron a la puerta 18, una aeromoza pedía los boletos, hasta que llegaron con Iori.

-boletos por favor- dijo gentilmente la mujer

-oh, claro- los busca en su saco -¿y los boletos?- dijo el pelirrojo sin encontrarlos

-aquí tiene- dijo Leona entregándole los boletos a la señorita

-bien, asientos 10 y 11, en primera clase, que tengan un buen viaje- dijo la aeromoza dejándolos pasar, Iori se le quedó viendo a Leona.

-¿no va a pasar Sr. Yagami?- agregó Leona haciéndole la invitación a subir al avión

-¿de dónde sacaste los boletos?

-su hija Ume me los entregó hoy en la mañana, así que no hay que demorar más ya que no dejamos pasar a los otros- Leona subió al avión, dejó su maleta en el porta equipaje y se sentó, Iori fue tras ella, de igual manera dejo su equipaje y al verla sentada exclamo

-¿por qué vas a sentarte conmigo?

-porqué así están los boletos y ya no hay lugares en el avión, pero si le molesta le diré a Kyo que me cambié el lugar, así podre platicar con Yuki- agrego Leona con una sonrisa, Iori se le quedó viendo un momento.

-mejor quédate, supongo que no eres peor que Kusanagi- dijo Iori sentándose junto a la peli azulada, Leona simplemente no le tomo importancia a su comentario y sacó un libro de su bolso para leer, el avión despegó.

En el trayecto de Japón a Francia, todos se habían cambiado de lugar, para platicar con sus amigos, o simplemente pasar el rato antes de llegar a su destino, Iori estaba sentado en su lugar hasta que Leona se paró y fue con Yuki, Kula y Mary.

-¡WOW Leona! ¿Qué te hiciste? ¡Hoy te ves bellísima!- dijo Yuki al momento de invitar a Leona a sentarse con ellas

-nada, sólo me amarré el cabello, hace años que no me lo amarraba en una coleta- dijo Leona viendo a las chicas

-sí, con eso de que tienes un MARIDO que no te deja que te amarres el cabello- dijo Mary volteando a ver a Iori

-así es, siempre que te lo veía amarrado, iba y te lo soltaba ¿verdad?- dijo Kula abrazando por la espalda a Yuki

-¿de qué tanto hablarán las mujeres?- dijo Terry sentándose junto a Iori

-¿qué haces aquí Bogard y que haces sentado en mi lugar?- dijo el pelirrojo tratando de matar a Terry con la mirada

-relájate Yagami, estamos para pasar el rato ¿no querrás aburrirte todo el camino a Francia o sí?- dijo Kyo desde el asiento de atrás de Iori

-ese es un gran enigma, cuando las mujeres se juntan, no hay quien las pare, de seguro se la pasan hablando mal de nosotros- dijo K' sentándose junto a Kyo. En ese momento las chicas se voltean a verlos y comienzan a reír

-esto es traumante- dijo Iori recostándose en el asiento del avión

Paso una hora y media y los chicos platicaban amenamente, bromeaban entre ellos y contaban experiencias que les habían ocurrido durante su vida de casados.

-y así Mary y yo encontramos a Amy, estaba en el cesto de la ropa sucia- dijo Terry mientras comía algo

-es desesperante que los niños se pierdan- dijo K' dándole un trago a su bebida -Kula y yo perdimos a Kyumi en un festival de verano. Kula y yo fuimos a ese festival, llevamos a Kyumi, ella tenía unos 5 años, y de pronto fui a comprarle un dulce a mi hija y cuando volteo ya no estaba

-¿y qué hicieron?- dijo Kyo viendo a el moreno platinado

-la buscamos por todo el lugar, y cuando estábamos al borde de la desesperación, Kyumi llega y me da una rana y me dice "mira lo que me encontré papi"

-lo bueno es que encontraste a tu niña- dijo Terry dándole una palmada en la espalda a K' –mejor dicho, ella los encontró

-no puedo creer que sean tan idiotas como para descuidar a sus hijos, a mi nunca se me perdieron los míos- dijo Iori con aire de "soy el mejor padre del mundo"

-¡NO SEAS MENTIROSO YAGAMI!- dijeron en voz alta los otros tres

-¿qué me dices de cuando Mitsuki se predio en el centro comercial a los dos años?-dijo Terry viendo a Iori

-bueno… este

-¿Y de aquella vez cuándo Konan se te perdió en el parque a los seis años?- dijo K' viendo de igual manera a Iori

-¿eso? Bueno yo…

-¿o cuando inexplicablemente Gaide y Ume aparecieron en mi casa en Navidad a los tres años?

-ESTA BIEN, A MI TAMBIÉN SE ME HAN PERDIDO, pero ¿quién les dijo eso?

Los tres se voltean a ver y dicen al mismo tiempo -¡Leona se lo contó a Yuki (Kula) (Mary)!

-¿y por qué ella sabe todo eso? Y además ¿quién le dio el permiso de divulgarlo a todo el mundo?- dijo Iori furioso

-sencillo Yagami, ella es tu esposa, ella lo sabe porque lo ha vivido contigo-dijo Kyo recargándose en la cabeza del pelirrojo

-¿van a empezar con lo mismo? ¡Cuántas veces les he de decir que ella no es mi esposa!- dijo el pelirrojo casi gritando

-en verdad lo es, nos invitaste a tu boda- dijo Terry

-¿en serio? ¡Pruébenlo!- dijo Iori cruzando los brazos

-Bien- K' se para de su asiento y va con Kula, después de un momento regresa con un teléfono celular en la mano –Kula se emociono al sacarle fotos a Leona ese día, pero aquí están- K' le muestra las fotos a Iori, este no lo puede creer, lo que decían era cierto, pero ¿por qué no lo recordaba? Así que como todo Yagami es bastante orgulloso, le regresa el teléfono a K' y habla.

-¡Que buen montaje! Si quieren que trate con ella, o que la invite a salir, mejor me lo hubieran dicho y no hacer tanto drama por este asunto

Ante la respuesta del pelirrojo los tres lo empiezan a jalonear para ver si así le regresa la memoria mientras le gritan ¡Eres un grandísimo IDIOTA!

-¿ahora que estarán haciendo esos cuatro?- dijo Mary viendo a los demás jalonear a Iori

-no lo sé, pero si K' me rompe el teléfono me comprará otro y de los nuevos que acaban de salir- dijo Kula mientras comía su helado

-dejando a un lado esto ¿Cómo va todo Leona?- dijo Yuki tocándole la mano a la peli azulada

-¡Ah! ¿Qué te puedo decir? Me ha olvidado y no sé qué hacer, no me agrada la idea de que mis hijos me vean los fines de semana- dijo Leona un poco triste

-perdona que te diga esto Leo, pero ¡TU TUVISTE LA CULPA!- dijo Mary jalándole el cabello a Leona

-así es ¿cómo pudiste ser tan tonta para dejarlo? ¡ERES SU ESPOSA! Y debes estar con él en las buenas y en la malas- dijo Kula señalándola con la cuchara de su helado

-apoyo la noción de las chicas, pero, en parte fue bueno, ya que atrapaste a esa criminal y salvaste a Iori, a lo mejor se enamora de ti nuevamente- dijo Yuki con una hermosa sonrisa

-¡AH! ¡QUE ROMÁNTICO!- dijeron las otras dos chicas

-¿Ustedes creen eso?- dijo Leona dudosa

-puede ser- dijo la castaña

-¿te lo imaginas Mary?- decía Kula emocionada

-quien sabe, a lo mejor y te re enamora Leona- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

Leona sonrió de igual manera. Llegó la noche, era hora de dormir y aun no llegaban a su destino, así que todos se sentaron es sus lugares para poder descansar, Todas se acurrucaban junto a sus esposos y estos las abrazaban con amor, esto era lo que Iori percibía de los demás pasajeros, Leona estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, Iori la vio por un momento.

-"¿me pregunto si en verdad tenemos una historia juntos?"- Iori se volteo y de acurruco para dormir.

Al día siguiente, estaban por aterrizar, la gran mayoría ya había despertado, excepto Iori, el cual estaba recostado sobre el hombro de Leona, ella ya estaba despierta pero no quería despertarlo, hasta que una voz se escuchó.

_-Pasajeros con destino a Paris Francia, abróchense sus cinturones, estamos por aterrizar- _Todos obedecieron, Leona le tuvo que abrochar el cinturón a Iori, pero, este despertó y al ver a Leona, comenzó a pensar mal de ella, Leona sabía muy bien lo que iba a pasar.

-¿otra vez Leona? ¿A caso soy tan irresistible para ti o qué?- dijo Iori abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad

-estaba dormido Sr. Yagami y no quería despertarlo eso es todo- dijo Leona cruzando los brazos y recostándose en su asiento

-¡JA! No te creo- dijo el pelirrojo viendo a Leona

-entonces intente violarlo mientras dormía- dijo Leona molesta y sin voltearlo a ver, haciendo que el pelirrojo se quedara sin palabras, los demás lo escucharon y comenzaron a reír. Una vez que aterrizo el avión todos bajaron sus maletas y bajaron del avión, fueron al hotel que venía en la carta, en la especificación de hospedaje, llegaron y se registraron, los últimos fueron los Yagami.

-Sr. Y Sra. Yagami, su habitación es la Suite del tercer piso, justo como lo reservo Sr. Yagami- dijo el joven de la recepción mientras le daba las llaves a Iori

-¡Espere un momento! ¿Quiere decir que tengo que compartir la habitación con ella?- dijo Iori al borde de un infarto

-así es, ya que es la única habitación que tenemos- dijo el joven intentando darle las llaves a Iori

-¡NO ES POSIBLE! ¡NO ES CORRECTO!- dijo Iori casi tratando de matar al chico, lo que hiso que Leona lo jalara y lo volteara hacia ella

-Sr. Yagami Cálmese, el chico no tiene la culpa de nada, su hija Mitsuki hiso las reservaciones- dijo Leona tratando de calmar a Iori

-mi hija no tiene la culpa de nada ¡SI NO TU QUE ERES MUY ZORRA CONMIGO!- dijo Iori alzando la voz, todos lo escucharon, Las chicas estaban por golpear a Iori por ofender a su amiga, pero, Leona le soltó una bofetada

-Usted no tienen ningún derecho de llamarme así ¿qué se ha creído?- Leona estaba molesta, Iori se volvió para reclamarle lo de la bofetada.

-¿qué quieres que te diga? Te metiste a mi cama EN MI CASA y luego en el avión, ¿qué crees que piense yo de ti?- dijo Iori gritándole a Leona, la peli azulada lo toma del cuello de la camisa.

-usted es un…- Leona ya no pudo terminar su frase, ya que al ver a los ojos a Iori una serie de escenas aparecieron en su mente, eran un chico, el cual había matado a Iori frente a ella, ante esto, Leona se desmayo en los brazos de Iori mientras las escenas continuaban, comenzaron a darle ataques, como si le estuviera dando un infarto, Leona cayó, Iori la sostenía.

-Oye ¿qué te pasa?- dijo Iori mientras trataba de animar a Leona, Yuki y Mary se la quitaron de los brazos para llevarla a un hospital, media hora después el doctor llegó y dijo que Leona había tenido un infarto, al parecer por enojo, y que si no hubieran llegado rápido con ella… no estaría para contarlo, las chicas se volvieron a Iori con enojo.

-¡ERES UN IMBÉSIL YAGAMI!- dijo Mary agarrando por el cuello al pelirrojo

-si no hubieras dicho esas cosas Leona no estuviera aquí- dijo Kula señalándolo con el dedo de escarnio

-¿Y a ustedes que les importa?- dijo Iori empujando a Mary y quitándose la mano de Kula

-nos importa mucho, ya que a ti no- dijo Yuki dándole la espalda a Iori -¡vamos chicas! Hay que ir a ver como esta Leona- finalizando la frase Kula, Mary y Yuki fueron donde estaba Leona. Iori se quedó ahí callado, mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas del hospital.

-"soy un idiota ¿por qué la traté así?"- en ese momento su teléfono celular suena, era una llamada de Mitsuki

-¿dime hija?

_-papá ¿Cómo llegaron a París? ¿Están bien?_

-No, a Leona le dio un infarto, y fue por mi culpa

_-¿a mamá le dio un infarto? Pero ¿cómo? ¡Explícate!_

-le dije muchas cosas hirientes y eso hiso que se enojara mucho, le dieron ataques y finalmente se desmayó

_-¿cómo pudiste? ¡Nos quieres dejar sin mamá o ¿qué?_

-Mitsuki ¿por qué le dicen mamá a ella?

_-Ah pues porque… _(Espera, si le digo lo mismo de siempre no me va a creer, tendré que mentirle con algo, pero ¿qué?)

-Mitsuki ¿Estás ahí?

_-sí, lo que pasa es que recordaba mi infancia, cuando niños, mamá murió después de que los enanos nacieran, así que contrataste a una nodriza para ellos y es ella, Leona Heidern _(se siente raro decir el nombre de soltera de tu mamá) _y como convivíamos con ella, siempre la vimos como una madre, eso es todo y cuando son estos torneos tu siempre vas con ella, porque eres Viudo _(no me va a creer)

-OH, ahora lo entiendo, bueno hija, debo dejarte, tengo que llevar a Leona al hotel para que se recupere mejor, cuídense y saludos a todos- Iori cuelga el teléfono. Mitsuki también y los demás del cuarteto la ven.

-¿qué? Dijo Mitsuki viendo a sus hermanos

-Eres una hija de Pinocho- dijo Konan con los brazos cruzados

-¡Te va a crecer la nariz por mentirosa!- dijeron los Mellizos al mismo tiempo

-¡HEY tranquilos! Si papá no la recuerda, mejor que se enamore de nuevo de ella ¿no lo creen?

Todos se vieron mutuamente -¿crees que funcione?- dijeron los hermanos de la pelirroja

-ustedes tranquilos, tengo la corazonada de que resultará

De regreso a París…

Leona seguía en el hospital, en compañía de Yuki, Kula y Mary, Leona veía hacia la ventana, mientas que las chicas estaban más que furiosas por el comportamiento de Iori.

-¿qué se ha creído ese IDIOTA? ¡Cuando me los tope en el torneo le voy a romper la cara por esto!- dijo Mary enojada

-¡OYE! No seas egoísta yo también quiero romperle la cara- dijo Kula lidiando con Mary. Leona no les tomaba importancia.

-¿Cuándo voy a salir de aquí Yuki?- dijo Leona viendo a la castaña

-hoy mismo ¿segura que quieres seguir con esto?- preguntó la castaña viendo a la peli azulada, la cual asintió y se volvió a Mary y Kula.

-chicas ¿me permiten hablar con Yuki a solas?

Kula y Mary asintieron y salieron de la habitación, Leona le pidió a Yuki que cerrara la puerta.

-¿qué pasa Leona? Me asustas- dijo Yuki preocupada

-el motivo por el cual me dio un infarto fue porque… tuve una visión

-¿de verdad? Y ¿qué era?

-al parecer alguien quiere matar a Iori y debo impedirlo, por eso debo continuar

-eso me parece bien, pero no te pongas en peligro

-daría mi vida por él si fuera necesario, es hora de irnos- Leona se pone de pie, se viste y sale de la habitación, sólo para encontrarse a Mary y a Kula gritándole a Iori, al ver llegar a Leona, las chicas guardan silencio.

-Sr. Yagami, es hora de irnos- dijo Leona tomando de la mano a Iori para salir de ahí, Iori fue con ella, las otras tres se fueron por otro lado, pero al mismo rumbo. Al llegar al Hotel, Iori abrió la puerta de la habitación, era una de las mejores Suits de París, la habitación era grande, al igual que la cama, lo que hiso que el pelirrojo volteara a ver a Leona, la cual se sentó en la cama mientras un suspiro escapó de sus labios, sus manos tomaron su cabeza y vieron a Iori.

-creo que sólo por hoy tendré que dormir aquí, ya mañana veré si encuentro un hotel para mi estadía en Paris- dijo la peli azulada viendo a Yagami, el cual sólo le dio la espalda.

-lo siento…

-¿eh?

-no fue mi intención decirte eso, y… no me sentiría bien si te fueras por mi culpa- el pelirrojo no se volvió a Leona, sólo pudo sentir que alguien le abrazaba por la espalda.

-no se preocupe, todo ha sido olvidado- Leona se separa de él y vuelve a sentarse en la cama, Iori sigue sin voltear a verla, un silencio se hiso presente, hasta que escuchó que Leona se levantó y se fue al cuarto de baño, ya que escuchó el cerrar de la puerta, Iori voltea y ve que la maleta de Leona está abierta, al parecer se fue a cambiar o a tomar una ducha. Pasó más o menos media, Leona salió ya vestida para poder salir con las chicas, ella usaba un pantalón de mezclilla negro, con una blusa de manga hasta los codos blanca. Su cabello estaba húmedo aun, así que de su maleta sacó su secadora de cabello, una vez que su cabello estaba seco, lo amarro en media cola, se veía bien.

-bien Sr. Yagami, saldré con las chicas, llegaré tarde, así que no me espere- dijo con una sonrisa la peli azulada

-si no es indiscreción ¿a dónde van?- dijo Iori viendo a Leona, él no lo aceptaba, pero ella lucía hermosa

-bueno… la verdad no lo sé aún, creo que iremos con King, o al cine, o yo que sé, pero llegaré tarde- terminando su frase, se acerca a Iori y le besa la frente, como era costumbre que al irse con sus amigas a pasar el rato, ella se despedía de él con un beso en la frente, ente esto, Leona reacciona y le pide disculpas, para después salir corriendo de la habitación, Iori simplemente la observa al irse, era raro, pero, aquel beso… fue inesperado, pero agradable.

Con las chicas…

Mary, Kula y Yuki, caminaban en las calles de París, mientras que Leona y Elizabeth iban tras de ellas, (Elizabeth, aun que es la esposa de Ash, es amiga de estas chicas y como vive en Francia, Leona la llamó para que fuera con ellas a pasar el rato).

-¿a dónde vamos primero?- dijo Kula viendo a Yuki

-no sé, creo que no lo había pensado antes ¿tú qué dices Mary?

-¡HAY QUE IR DE COMPRAS!- dijo emocionada la rubia Bogard

-no seas mala, de por si Terry no gana mucho dinero con su trabajo de maestro de deportes y tu gastando dinero a más no poder- dijo Elizabeth haciéndole ver la cruel realidad a Mary

-¡Rayos!- dijo Mary

De repente, Leona se para en seco, al parecer podía sentir que alguien las seguía, y que su objetivo era ella, Leona pudo ver un poco de su seguidor por medio de la ventana de unos de los negocios de París, este al ser observado por Leona, se ocultó rápidamente, Leona ya no lo vio más, pero, de lo que más se le grabó, fue que era de cabello rojo…

-"es imposible que él esté tras de mí, él está en el hotel, pero, si es él… ¿habrá logrado recordarme?"- decía Leona en su mente, hasta que Kula la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Leona ¿estás bien?- dijo la chica de cabellos celestes

-sí Kula, lo siento, me dieron ganas de Ir al Karaoke ¿vamos?- dijo Leona aparentado su incomodidad

-¡Oye! ¡Qué buena idea!- dijo Yuki

-¿por qué no se me ocurrió antes?- dijo Elizabeth viendo a Mary

-¡VAMOS DE KARAOKE!- dijeron las cinco chicas al unísono y fueron al un lugar con Karaoke, después fueron con King por unas bebidas.

-¡UFF! Me duele la garganta- dijo Mary terminando su trago

-ni que lo digas, creí que quedaría muda- dijo Kula terminando su bebida

-pero eso sí, hay que darles premios a Eli y a Leo por ganarnos a todas en el Karaoke- dijo Yuki levantando su copa, a manera de brindis

-¡no exageres Yuki!- dijeron las peli azuladas

-se lo merecen, además no sabíamos que cantaran tan bien, deberían hacerle competencia a Athena- dijo Mary bromeando

-¡NO! Capaz que nos demanda- dijo Elizabeth riendo, todas comenzaron a reír, pero Leona paro de reír al sentir la presencia de aquel hombre de nuevo, esta vez volteo discretamente, era impresionante, ese hombre era igual a Iori, de la sorpresa Leona dejó caer su copa haciendo que esta se rompiera, las demás la vieron.

-Leona ¿te sientes bien?- dijo Yuki preocupada

-no, creo que aun no me recupero del infarto, creo que regresaré al hotel- dijo Leona aun impactada

-permíteme pedirte un taxi- dijo Elizabeth sacando su teléfono celular

-no, no te molestes, puedo irme a pie- insistió la de ojos azules

-¡claro que no! Estas delicada, y no queremos que te desmayes a medio camino, Eli llama al taxi, que ella se irá al hotel así- dijo Mary molesta

Pasó un rato y el taxi llego, Leona se despidió de las chicas, disculpándose con ellas por las molestias, ellas sólo le sonrieron y le dijeron que se recuperará, subió y se fue, al llegar al hotel, Leona pagó el taxi y entro al lugar, llegó a su habitación, y al entrar pudo ver que eran las dos de la mañana, y al encender la lámpara de noche vio a Yagami dormido en la cama, Leona se recargó en la puerta y suspiro

-creo que sólo fue mi imaginación- dijo Leona decepcionada, sin importarle lo anterior, buscó su ropa para dormir y sacando algunas otras frazadas del armario del hotel se acomodó en el sofá para poder dormir tranquilamente.

Afuera del hotel se encontraba el mismo hombre que la había seguido toda la noche.

_-por fin tomaré venganza, fue larga la espera, pero ahora sé dónde estás Iori Yagami-_


	8. Chapter 8

**UF! este capítulo esta largo, así que espero que haya valido la pena, porque si no me dare un tiro, jeje no es verdad, bueno hay una sorpresa así que disfrutenla y COOMENZAMOS!**

**Capítulo 8: Ángel Azul (Parte 2) Rara, Sencilla y Misteriosa**

Al día siguiente Iori despierta, se incorpora y se estira mientras bosteza, voltea a ver el reloj del buró y ve que son las 07:00 am, se levanta de la cama y se dirige al baño, y al abrir la puerta y entrar encuentra que justo frente a él esta una chica de cabello azul, la cual está envuelta en una toalla blanca, al parecer, acababa de tomar una ducha, Iori se sonroja por el momento.

-"hagas lo que hagas, no grites ni lo vallas a golpear"- se dijo para sí misma Leona, pero, sus propias palabras fueron ignoradas a la reacción natural de toda persona en esa situación.

-¡AH!- Leona grita y le lanza la secadora de cabello, haciendo que el pelirrojo fuera disparado hacia afuera del baño.

-"¡Estúpida! ¿Qué hiciste?"- Leona se pone una bata encima y sale para ver si Iori estaba bien, llega a donde estaba y se agacha para verlo.

-Sr. Yagami ¿está usted bien? Discúlpeme no fue mi intención- decía Leona asustada por la tremenda fuerza que uso para lanzarle la secadora de cabello

-estoy bien, creo, oye, me sacaste sangre de la cabeza- dijo Iori al ver que la frente le sangraba

Leona lo ayuda a levantarse y ambos van al baño, Leona limpia y cura su herida.

-no quise lastimarlo, discúlpeme- dijo Leona de nuevo al ver la herida en la frente de Iori

-creo que debí llamar a la puerta antes de entrar, no te preocupes, fue también mi culpa- dijo el pelirrojo tratando de calmar a Leona, una vez que terminó, Leona salió del baño para vestirse, Iori se quedo para tomar una ducha, una vez que terminó, vio a Leona sentada en la esquina de la cama, ella cepillaba su largo y azulado cabello, Iori la vio detenidamente, su cabello parecía una cascada cada vez que caía, eso provoco que a su mente imaginara a "su difunta esposa", por alguna razón inexplicable imagino a aquella mujer con el cabello azul y largo, Leona vio a Iori e interrumpió su "momento de inspiración"

-¿sucede algo Sr. Yagami?- pregunto Leona terminando de trenzar su cabello

-no es nada, oye, ¿tu conociste a mi esposa?

-¿qué?- dijo Leona extrañada y con un enorme signo de interrogación en la cabeza

-lo que pasa es que ayer, cuando estaba en el hospital, esperándote, mi hija Mitsuki me dijo que era viudo y quería saber si sabes algo de mi difunta esposa- dijo Iori tranquilo

-"¡Mitsuki! ¡Te voy a castigar hasta el día que te cases! ¿Cómo pudiste inventarle semejante cosa a tu padre?"- se decía Leona en su mente

-¿Leona?

-discúlpeme, trataba de hace memoria, veamos "ni modo, te seguiré el juego" Ella era una hermosa mujer de cabello azul largo y ondulado, y también tenía unos hermosos ojos azules- dijo Leona viendo a Iori

-¿en serio? Y ¿cómo se llamaba?- pregunto emocionado Iori

-ah, ¿su nombre? Era…

-¿sí?

Leona no sabía que decirle, hasta que se vio al espejo y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¡Ryuusei!

-¿Ryuusei?

-sí, ese era su nombre, se llamaba Ryuusei "¿qué me pasa? ¡Acabo de casarlo con mi Abuela!"

-qué bonito nombre y por como la describes, debió ser muy hermosa

-estaba loco por ella- dijo Leona levantándose de la cama, camina hasta la puerta -es hora de ir a desayunar o ¿no tiene hambre?

-ahora te alcanzo, tengo que hablar con mis hijos

-de acuerdo, lo veo abajo- Leona se despide y deja a Iori en la habitación, después de vestirse (porque evitando que pasara algo similar a lo anterior llevaba una bata puesta), tomó el teléfono para hablar con sus hijos, una de las mujeres de servicio de la mansión Yagami contesta, y le comunica con Gaidel, el primero que estaba por ahí.

-¿hola?

_-Gaidel, soy yo, ¿cómo están?_

-bien papá, gracias ¿cómo estuvo su viaje?

_-tranquilo, todo bien ¿cómo están ustedes?_

-todo normal y en orden. Mitsuki fue con Max a la biblioteca por un trabajo de investigación. Konan está con Keylan estudiando en casa de Kyoshi. Y Ume está en su habitación diseñando sus trajes para su próximo combate

_-y ¿tú que hacías hijo?_

-yo, estaba jugando video juegos en la sala

_-bueno, te entretienes en algo, por cierto, ¿tienes alguna foto de tu madre?_

-"valla, en verdad se trago el cuento que Mitsuki le dijo" Claro papá ¿por qué?

_-Porque quiero que me mandes algunas_

-"¡Demonios! La tienes en frente, creo que le mandaré las fotos de mamá cuando tenía el cabello ondulado" Si papá, las busco y te las mando…

Gaidel e Iori se la pasaron hablando un largo rato, hasta que vio que eran las 09:00 am, se despide de él y baja a donde los demás estaban desayunando, ve por el restaurante del hotel hasta que ve a Leona sentada en una de las mesas, esta le hace una seña, para que se acerque a donde ella está, así lo hace, llega y se sienta junto a ella.

-creí que nunca bajaría, que bueno que no ordené nada para usted aun- dijo Leona mientras le daba un trago a su café

-hablaba con Gaidel, por eso me tarde un poco

-yo diría bastante- Leona continuo bebiendo su café, hasta que detrás de ella se sentía la misma presencia de la noche anterior, dejó la taza en la meza y discretamente levanto uno de los cubiertos de la mesa, enfocando su objetivo, era el mismo hombre de ayer, es igual a Iori, ¡esperen un momento! Él tiene los ojos castaños, no rojos, pero ¿por qué seguirá tanto a Leona? Iori llamó al mesero y ordenó, un rato más tarde llegó el mesero con la orden de Iori, Leona seguía pensativa en la mesa.

-¿te pasa algo Leona?- dijo Iori viendo a la peli azulada

-no, no es nada, debo irme, lo veré más tarde- Leona se para de sus asiento, deja dinero en la mesa para pagar lo que había consumido, camina hasta llegar a la puerta del restaurante, Iori no le toma importancia y comienza a comer, Leona estaba por salir del restaurante pero, algo le decía que debía volver.

El hombre pelirrojo de ojos castaños instaló una bomba bajo la mesa en la que Iori se encontraba, Leona vuelve a la mesa en la que estaba para salvar a Iori, pero no debía alarmar a los demás, así que tranquilamente regresa.

-¿sucede algo?- dijo Iori al ver a Leona de nuevo

-lo que pasa es que olvide mi celular, creo que se calló- Leona se agacha y en efecto la bomba estaba ahí, de su pantalón saca una navaja y con la experiencia que tiene en el ejército para estas cosas, corta uno de los cables, casi no había tiempo, así que usando la joya del tiempo, logro detener el reloj en el segundo final, para desactivar la bomba, tira el aparato por la ventana y vuelve el tiempo a la normalidad.

-lo encontré, ahora si me iré, lo veo más tarde Sr. Yagami- Leona se levanta y se va, Iori no le toma importancia y sigue comiendo, el otro hombre salió del restaurante al ver que Leona aparentemente se había ido, espero el estallido, pero al no escuchar nada regresa al restaurante y ve que Iori continua en la misma mesa, ahora bebía café, muy tranquilo.

-¿qué demonios fue lo que pasó?- dijo el hombre, esperó hasta que Iori se fue y revisó la mesa y vio que su plan fue saboteado por alguien.

-Esto no puede quedar así, Yagami debe desaparecer antes de que comience el torneo, que es en dos días

Ese día en particular fue bastante raro para el Pelirrojo Yagami, ya que, Primero, pasaban cosas muy extrañas y lo más raro era que Leona salía de la nada asustando a Iori. Lo que en verdad pasaba era que el sujeto de ojos castaños hacía lo posible por matar a Iori, pero Leona se le adelantaba y estropeaba sus planes, gracias a la joya del tiempo que usaba, Leona decide encarar al tipo de una vez por todas, pero antes de hacer algo una llamada entra a su celular, era una llamada de Ralf.

-aquí Leona

_-Leona, tienes una misión_

-¿qué sucede?

_-en París hay un sujeto que sufre de esquizofrenia y ha matado a de seis famosos cantantes PELIRROJOS_

-¿qué has dicho?

_-así es, al parecer, él sólo está tras un solo objetivo, pero ha fallado, seis veces_

-eso quiere decir que…

_-así es… Él está tras de Iori, esto es lo que estamos planeando para detenerlo, sigue esto al pie de la letra si queremos que Yagami siga con vida, lo hemos planeado de la siguiente manera…._

Leona permanece de pie mientras está escuchando a Ralf, la llamada termina y Leona continúa con su camino.

En la tarde, Leona le dice a Iori que vallan a pasear por la ciudad, en bicicleta.

-¿bicicleta?- dice Iori extrañado

-sí, le prometo que será divertido o ¿es que no sabe andar en bicicleta?- la peli azulada se vuelve a Yagami entre desafiante y burlona

-¡JA! Hasta un niño lo sabe, entonces vallamos a recorrer la ciudad en bicicleta- dijo Iori tomando dicha cosa, tomando un casco y comenzando a pedalear, Leona fue tras él

**(Aquí una canción de fondo mientras andan en bicicleta recorriendo la ciudad HERO/SUPERCELL)**

Era algo bastante raro para Iori, ahora veía a Leona como una loca rara, pero, a medida que fue avanzando la trayectoria, se le hacía algo divertido, en especial por lo extraño que se comportaba Leona (recordaremos que Leona le está haciendo de guarda espaldas, así que es por eso que está haciendo tantas cosas raras y el otro sujeto estaba que se lo llevaba la… tristeza porque sus planes eran fallidos)

El paseo termino y llegaron hasta un parque donde se sentaron y tomaron agua.

-¡uh! Que buen ejercicio, me canse- dijo Leona después de darle un trago a su botella con agua

-digo lo mismo, hace tiempo que no andaba en bicicleta-dijo Iori recostándose sobre la baca

-¿de quién fue la idea de salir en bicicleta a recorrer la ciudad?- dijo Leona molesta

Iori se le queda viendo, levanta una ceja y después se echa a reír

-¿de qué se está riendo?

-fue tu idea

-Leona se queda pensando un momento -es verdad, que tonta he sido- Leona comienza a reír, junto con Iori, está obscureciendo y ambos deciden regresar al hotel, Leona siente de nuevo la presencia del tipo anterior, al parecer va a lanzarle algo a Iori, no es una bala, más bien parece como una especie de arma, así que, Leona "se tropieza, cayendo accidentalmente" encima de Iori, pero al parecer, la caída hiso que sus labios se juntaran, mientras que el objeto queda clavado en un árbol, Leona al ya no sentir la presencia del agresor, se levanta.

-discúlpeme, soy un poco torpe a veces- un rubor estaba en las mejillas de Leona

-tranquila, fue un accidente- dijo Iori confundido, ambos regresaron al hotel y el tema se olvido por el momento…

**(Aquí haré una aclaración, en esta parte de la historia haré un crossover de KOF y Vocaloid)**

Al día siguiente…

La noche ha caído en la ciudad de París, Leona les ha pedido a las chicas que salieran de nuevo, y que fueran al bar de King, ellas aceptaron, Leona estaba por salir.

-trataré de llegar temprano, mañana es la reanudación del torneo y no deseo perderme nada- decía Leona mientras sujetaba su cabello en una coleta

-Está bien…- Iori voltea a ver a Leona, ella usaba un hermoso vestido blanco, en verdad se veía muy hermosa –si no es indiscreción ¿a dónde vas?

-voy a salir con las chicas, vamos con King. Te veo después- Leona toma su bolso y sale de la habitación.

Ya en el bar de King…

Las chicas platican amenamente, dicen bromas y se divierten, en el bar, estaban poniendo música de las bandas más relevantes del momento, hasta que Yuki hablo

-¡AH! World is Mine que estupenda canción, ¡Miku Hatsune es la mejor! Por cierto chicas, debo volver temprano, ya que como es mi cumpleaños, Kyo dice que planea algo para mí

-es verdad ¡Brindemos por Yuki!- dijo Mary levantando su copa

-¡POR YUKI!- brindaron las chicas

-ya me imagino que ha de estar planeando Kyo ¡UH YUKI PILLINA!- dijo Mary dándole un codazo a Yuki

-oh deja me molestarla, Mary- dijo Kula al ver que Yuki estaba muy roja

-¡Valla! Mira Miku que agradable sorpresa, no esperaba ver a Leona Yagami en París- ante el comentario las chicas voltean y ven a Miku y Luka detrás de ellas, Leona se pone de pie y con emoción las abraza y las saluda, las otras cuatro no podían creer que Leona conociera a tan famosas cantantes.

-Miku, Luka ¡que sorpresa! ¿Qué hacen en París?- dijo Leona invitándolas a sentarse con ellas

-estamos de gira, pero tampoco esperábamos verte por aquí ¿dónde está tu esposo?- dijo Miku al verla con puras chicas

-bueno, es una larga historia, creo que tu ya lo sabes ¿no Luka?- dijo Leona en un tono triste

-¿cómo olvidar el día en que por fin te vi en acción? Debiste verla Miku, llevaba un vestido como ese, pero luego se lo cambió por un traje militar espectacular, y ahí estaba repartiendo le golpes y patadas a esa loca maniaca ¡AH! Gakupo se quedo en Shock, pero bueno- dijo la peli rosada con una sonrisa

-Oye Leo ¿no nos va a presentar?- dijo Elizabeth al verla platicar con ellas y con emoción

-¡oh! Es verdad lo siento, chicas, ellas son Yuki, Kusanagi, Kula K'Dash, Mary Bogard y Elizabeth Crimson, ellas son Miku Shion o Hatsune, y Luka Kamui o Megurine- dijo leona, y después ellas saludaron a las demás chicas

-Leona ¿cómo es qué las conoces?- dijo Yuki viendo a Leona

-sencillo, hay veces que Iori hace duetos con ellos, o les abre los conciertos, hablando de… ¿y sus maridos? Porque yo que sepa ninguna de las dos sale sin ellos, en especial tu Luka- dijo la peli azulada viendo a la chica peli rosa y a la chica peli verde agua

-Según iban a tomar un trago y desaparecieron, Luka y yo los estamos buscando

-bueno, pues en lo que llegan, festejemos el cumpleaños de Yuki- dijo Mary levantando su copa de nuevo y pidiendo unos tragos a las glamorosas invitadas

En el Hotel…

Iori estaba aburrido y decidió prender la televisión para entretenerse, en eso llaman a la puerta, él se para y abre, en eso entran Terry, K', y Kyo

-¡DENSE PRISA QUE YA VA A COMENZAR!- decía Terry tomando el control y poniéndolo en un canal

-y ¿ustedes que hacen aquí?- gritaba Iori al ver como habían llegado estos chicos

-Yagami, es el partido de Japón vs EUA, y como tú tienes la mejor televisión de todo el hotel vinimos a verlo contigo- decía Kyo mientras dejaba la botana y las bebidas en la mesa

-además es para restregarle en la cara a Bogard la derrota de "Gringolandia" ante Japón- decía K' moviendo el sofá

-está bien, sólo porque este es un partido importante, ¡SINO LOS SACABA A PATADAS DE AQUÍ!- decía Iori sentándose en el sofá. Pasaron diez minutos y llamaron a la puerta de nuevo, K' se levanta y abre y ¡OH SORPESA! El esposo de Elizabeth estaba ahí

-¡Qué tal K'! ¿Cómo estás?- dijo amablemente el rubio de ojos verdes

-¿ASH?- grito el platinado, haciendo que los demás se levantaran de la sorpresa

-¿qué hace este aquí?- dijo Terry viendo al francés

-Como Eli se fue con sus esposas, quise pasar tiempo con ustedes, además les traje una botella de mi colección favorita de vinos- decía Ash con una sonrisa

-Es una broma si lo vas a dejar que se quede Yagami- dijo Kyo viendo al pelirrojo

Iori vio por un momento a Ash, luego vio la botella y una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en los labios de Iori

-déjenlo que se quede, además estamos viendo el futbol tranquilos ¿no?- dijo Iori acomodándose en el sofá y tomando una cerveza

-¿QUÉ?- gritaron al unísono los otros tres, Ash entro y se sentó con ellos

-¿sin rencores por lo del torneo Yagami?- dijo Ash extendiéndole la mano a Iori

-claro que no- Iori la toma –ya hasta lo olvide- dijo en tono de broma

-"¡OLVIDASTE MÁS QUE ESO TARADO!"- gritaron en su mente los otros tres, los cuales, jalaron al pelirrojo para que les diera una explicación

-puedes explicarnos el porqué dejaste a Ash aquí- decía Terry al borde del colapso emocional

-chicos, ya saben lo que dicen, hay que olvidar y perdonar…

-¿y cuando acá te nació eso de ser compasivo?- decía K' sin entender nada

-no me dejaron terminar, hay que olvidar y perdonar, o por lo menos desquitarte sabiendo que ha traído el licor que se le sube más rápido y comienza a hacer estupidez y media- Iori sonrió, y los demás también

-Además, así podrá romper su record de 1, 000, 000,000 de videos en red- dice Kyo con malicia -eres grande y maldito Yagami- Kyo le da una palmada en la espalda al pelirrojo y regresa donde Ash estaba, piden unas copas para poder "brindar" a lo que Ash dice.

-no chicos, yo paso, le prometí a Eli que ya no lo iba a hacer, después de lo que pasó lo última vez, mejor dejo esto por la paz (Puesto que su último video amaneció despierto en una granja de Texas y ellos estaban en Londres)- dijo Ash retirando la copa de su vista

-¡OH! ¿Vas a brindar con nosotros o no?- decía Terry dándole de nuevo la copa

-Si no, te largas Crimson- dijo Iori viendo al chico, ante la presión de todos, al rubio no le quedo de otra más que aceptar, y así fue, brindaron y a Ash se le subió muy rápido el alcohol. Después de que se acabaran la botella (mejor dicho Ash se la acabó), K' sacó la cámara y comenzó a grabar todo lo que estaba haciendo Ash.

-Tienes idea de con quién te metes Esstúpido… ¡mirate nada más! Ese cabecho ¿qué dice?, ¡Pareces vieja! Y ¿qué me dices de tus uñas?, ¡eress una gata!- decía Ash mientras se peleaba con el espejo, y los otros cuatro riéndose a más no poder, en vez de ver el partido de futbol. Entre las cosas que hacía Ash fue que se paro en la mesa y se puso a cantar, con la lámpara en la cabeza, y agarrando la parte del foco como micrófono, camina por la mesa y se cae, los demás están muertos de la risa.

-¿quién me movió el pisso?- decía Ash en el suelo, en eso llama a la puerta de nuevo e Iori va a abrir, en eso un chico de cabellos morados con apariencia de samurái se le echa a los brazos -¡Me alegra encontrarte!- decía el chico samurái casi llorando de felicidad

-¿qué demonios te pasa Kamui? ¡Suéltame!- decía Iori quitándose de encima a Gakupo

-te dije que eso no era buena idea, pero nunca me haces caso Gakupo- un chico de cabello azul se paró tras Gakupo para quitárselo de encima a Iori –discúlpalo Iori, se le perdió Luka y anda repartiendo abrazos a todo el mundo- el chico de cabellos azules, viendo a su amigo con pena

-¡Kaito! ¡Qué sorpresa! No esperaba verlos por aquí Y ¿Miku?

-Supongo que con Luka, pero nos perdimos y afuera del hotel esta el anuncio de que estabas por aquí, vinimos para ver si nos podías orientar- decía Kaito, al ver en el suelo a Gakupo

–oye, levántate ¿quieres Gakupo? Deja de llenar la alfombra con Lágrimas- decía el Pelirrojo levantando al chico de cabello morado

-¡Luka!

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE TENGAS LUKATIS CRÓNICA!- Iori sacudía al samurái

-¡Oye Yagami! ¿Quién es? Oímos mucho ruido- decía Kyo viendo el partido

-¡Si Yagami no dejas Oír!- decía Terry viendo el partido de igual manera

-hmmm… No creo que logren encontrarlas, mejor entren- Iori los deja pasar

-Gracias Iori, haber si Gakupo se calma- dijo Kaito entrando a la habitación junto con Gakupo

-¿YA VIERON? ¡SON KAITO Y GAKUPO!- dijo Kyo al ver a tan grandes celebridades

-¿De dónde salieron?- decía K' extrañado

-somos amigos de Iori y como estamos perdidos, él nos dejo estar aquí hasta le logremos encontrar a nuestras espo…

-¡CALLATE KAITO QUE GAKUPO SE PUEDE PONER SENTIMENTAL OTRA VEZ!- decía el pelirrojo tapándole la boca al peli azulado

-ya, lo siento, y ¿qué hacen?

-vemos el Futbol, y ¡EUA ESTA PERDIENDO CONTRA JAPÓN!- decía K' dándole un palmada en la espalda a Terry

-Cállate K', les estamos dejando ganar eso es todo- decía Terry, viendo con enojo al moreno platinado

-¡SI CLARO!- dijeron al unísono los otros cuatro (puesto que Ash no opinaba por estar en estado incóspido)

-¿quién dijo esso?

-¿quién dijo qué?- decían los demás viéndose los unos a los otros. El partido terminó y el marcador fue Japón-3 EUA-1 todos le hicieron burla a Terry.

-fue suerte, pero a la próxima les vamos a ganar- decía el rubio de ojos azules

-si cómo digas- decía Gakupo ya animado, en ese momento llaman de nuevo a la puerta, Kyo abre y eran las esposas de todos los que estaban ahí.

-¡OH Yuki llegaste!- decía Kyo al ver a su esposa

-¡Kyo adivina quienes nos acompañan!- decía Yuki con emoción

-no tengo idea pero aquí están Kaito Shion y Gakupo Kamui- decía Kyo diciéndole a Yuki que pasara

-¿Gakupo?- dijo Luka, hiso a un lado a los Kusanagi, entra y ve a Gakupo y a Kaito burlándose de Terry

-¡Kaito!- exclama Miku abrazando a su esposo

-veo que ya aparecieron ¿dónde estaban?- pregunta Kaito

-fuimos a un bar y nos encontramos a Leona, y después ella se fue con Iori de ahí

-¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO!- dijo K' viendo a la peli verde agua –Leona no pudo irse con Yagami, puesto que él está aquí- el platinado le muestra a Iori, Miku se sorprende al verlo ahí

-pero, la vimos que se fue con Iori- dijo Kula sorprendida

-es verdad, así fue como pasó…

Flash Back

Las chicas están en el bar de King, ellas bromean y platican amenamente, de repente, Leona, se ve un poco extraña, levanta su copa y ve que era él de nuevo, Leona revuelve su copa con la mano, después le da un trago, deja la copa en la mesa.

-¿me disculpan chicas? Temo que debo dejarlas de nuevo- Leona se levanta y se dirige a la mesa en donde esta aquel hombre, comienza a hablar con él, las demás no le toman importancia, pues al ver que aquel hombre era igual a Iori, supusieron que se habían citado ahí, después de un largo rato de charla, los dos se levantan de la mesa y se van del lugar.

Fin del Flash Back

…y así fue como paso- dijo Luka viendo a Iori, el cual estaba con la cabeza abajo, los demás lo veían, Iori lo notó y hablo.

-¿no entiendo por qué me ven así? Es su vida y yo no formo parte de ella- esto último lo dijo con un tono apagado ¿a caso el paseo de la tarde había hecho que naciera en él algo por ella?

-no sé tú Iori, pero yo iría por ella ¿puede que le pase algo?- decía Gakupo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo

-¿cómo es que estas tan seguro de ello?- preguntó Iori al ver la seguridad del samurái

-no lo sé, simplemente, lo imagino porque su trabajo- Gakupo tenía razón, pero ¿qué es lo que Iori haría?

-saben creo que es hora de que nos vallamos, Eli, Ash esta borracho, así que te ayudaré a llevarlo a casa- dijo Terry ayudando a levantar a Ash

-¿quién eress y porqué me tocass?

-¿BEBISTE OTRA VEZ? Ya veré tu cara mañana después de que veas tus redes sociales- decía Elizabeth molesta, todos se fueron y dejaron a Iori solo con un desorden en su habitación, las palabras de Gakupo lo dejaron pensando, por un momento se quedo de pie ante el desorden de la habitación, estaba por comenzar a ordenar todo de nuevo, pero, algo lo hiso tomar las llaves y salir de ahí, como si alguien le estuviera guiando, llegó hasta un hotel alejado del lugar en donde estaba y fue ahí donde vio a Leona entrar a ese hotel con aquel que era su copia.

-¿quién demonios eres? ¿Por qué eres parecido a mí? Y ¿Qué rayos haces con ella?


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA DE NUEVO! aquí el cap nueve, ni yo misma sé cuando acabará esto XD espero que lo disfruten que lo hago con cariño para ustedes, si más que decir COOMENZAMOS!**

**Capítulo 9: Angel Azul (parte 3 Final) Lo más bello del mundo**

Iori, ve que el lugar está rodeado de mercenarios ¿cómo es que ni Leona ni su copia lograron notarlo? Sin importarle nada, entra sigilosamente, como un gato, los busca por el lugar, hasta llegar al tercer piso, dónde los ve entrar a una habitación, al ver que se cierra la puerta, se acerca y escucha con cuidado.

-"¿qué me pasa? ¿Por qué hago este tipo de cosas? No la conozco, pero, me molesta en absoluto que este con otra persona, me dan ganas de entrar y romperle cara a ese sujeto, en primera, por ser una vil copia barata mía y en segunda por que esta con Leona…"- estos eran los pensamientos de Iori ante tal situación.

En la habitación

Él toma a Leona por la cintura, acercándola a él, para capturar sus labios en un beso…

Ante el silencio que había, Iori decide mirar por la cerradura de la puerta, aunque, sabía que lo que iba a ver fuera fulminante, tomo valor y los vio envueltos en un abrazo mientras se besaban. El pelirrojo parecía caer a un profundo abismo ¿cómo era posible que lo prefiriera a él, una copia que al original? Lo que más enterraba la daga de la decepción en su corazón fue el ver a la peli azulada desabrochando el cinturón de él…

-por fin, después de tantos años de espera, al fin eres mía Leona Heidern- decía él mientras continuaba besándola, el soltó el cabello de la chica Heidern, para alcanzar después los tirantes del vestido, pero, antes de que él continuara, la puerta fue derribada de un golpe.

-¿qué está pasando?- decía él separándose por un momento de Leona, después este fue impactado contra la pared, mientras que Iori lo sujetada por el cuello.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla! ¡Ella es mía y de nadie más! ¡OÍSTE IDIOTA!- Leona no podía entender lo que pasaba ¿Iori ahí? Pero ¿cómo pudo entrar si el lugar estaba rodeado?

-¿qué estás haciendo aquí Iori?- decía la peli azulada con terror, el otro pelirrojo empuja a Iori, haciendo que se estrelle contra el buró

-te he estado buscando por mucho tiempo Iori Yagami, y ahora podré cumplir mi cometido, te arrepentirás de haberme quitado a Leona, hace 24 años- decía este sujeto sacando el arma que llevaba ceñida a la cintura

-¿de qué demonios hablas?- dijo Iori poniéndose de pie de nuevo

-¿ya lo olvidaste? Me siento benévolo, así que te lo diré antes de morir…

Flash Back

Él está en uno de los torneos, antes era de cabello café, y siempre iba cada vez que el Ikari Team peleaba, él era el admirador #1 de Leona, cada año le mandaba un presente en anónimo para darle ánimo en las peleas, Leona nunca supo quién era el que le mandaba los regalos, así que los tiraba a la basura. Él se sentía con la esperanza de que algún día pudiese decirle a Leona que la a amaba y casarse con ella. Pasó el tiempo, Leona desapareció (como lo recordaremos en KOF Ryuusei) y después el concierto en Osaka, él desconocía la relación entre Iori y Leona, así que ese día, en el mismo concierto se lo iba a decir, qué él la amaba y que se casara con él, pero, cuando Iori termino de cantar Monochrome (como lo recordaremos en Angel) Iori le pide a Leona se sea su esposa, frente a todos sus fan, el día del cumpleaños de Leona, al ver que Leona acepto, este quedó destrozado.

Dejo que pasara el tiempo, y al saber sobre el nacimiento de Mitsuki, fue cuando ya no lo soportó más y decidió matarlo, pero fracasó Seis veces…

Convirtiéndose así en un asesino.

Fin del Flash Back

El hombre le apunta con el arma a Iori, pero, antes de detonar el arma, Leona forcejea con él, logrando que el tiro dé en el techo.

-¡Vete de aquí!- le dice la peli azulada a Iori

Iori estaba por salir, pero, retrocede y jala a Leona de la mano –no me iré sin ti-

-¿qué estás haciendo?- decía Leona mientras corría con Iori por los pasillos del hotel, llegan al piso cuatro, al parecer, habían perdido al asesino. Leona al ver a Iori le suelta una bofetada y lo agarra por el cuello de la camisa.

-¿qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Este sujeto intenta matarte! ¿No te das cuenta que viniste a caer directamente en su trampa?

-¿y tú? ¿Qué demonios hacías con él?- decía Iori mientras se separaba de ella

-Se suponía que estabas en el hotel ¿cómo me encontraste?

-cuando vi que no llegaste con Luka, Gakupo me dijo que algo estaba mal, y te localice con el GPS de tu teléfono Celular-decía Iori más tranquilo

-no entiendo ¿por qué viniste a buscarme?- decía Leona viendo a Iori, pero, antes de que pudiera contestarle, el asesino los encontró y comenzó a disparar, Leona jala a Iori a una habitación, en dónde cierran la puerta y la atoran para evitar que el hombre entre.

-¡Estaba por desarmarlo! ¿Por qué tuviste que entrar en ese momento?- decía Leona mientras sacaba su teléfono

-entonces… ¿eso era lo que tratabas de hacer?- decía Iori confundido

-¡Así es! ¿A caso pensaste otra cosa?

-este… yo…

-hay ¡olvídalo!- se pone el teléfono al oído –Comandante, es momento de que entren, algo salió mal- decía Leona el ver que la puerta estaba por caer

_-¿qué quieres decir con que algo salió mal?-_ decía Ralf por el teléfono

-¡Iori está aquí! ¿Cómo fue que lo dejaron entrar?

_-¿qué has dicho?-_ la llamada fue cortada, pues el asesino logro entrar, ante lo que se escuchaba por el teléfono, Ralf mando a las tropas a entrar al lugar.

Iori y el asesino peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo, Leona le hiso una seña a el escuadrón para entrar a la habitación, pero al ver que estaba rodeado, tomo a Iori y se lanzaron por la ventana, hasta el balcón del piso dos. Leona no dudo dos segundo en ir tras ellos, Iori estaba mal por la caída, esto lo aprovecho el asesino, para poder terminar con él, se escucha el detonar del arma, pero, Iori está bien, levanta la mirada y ve a Leona caer, por el impacto del arma.

-¡LEONA!- Iori se para y se acerca a ella

Al ver que le había disparado a Leona, este se queda en shock, hasta que llegan los soldados y lo arrestan, Iori toma a Leona en sus brazos, la ve por un momento, una Flash aparece en su mente… "_ella ha caído, ahora está en sus brazos, parece que se ha ido –ella me una vez me pregunto… ¿qué harías si yo muriera?-_" Iori la abraza con fuerza, y reacciona al ver que ella se está quejando por la falta de aire

-no me dejas respirar- decía Leona tratando de recobrar el aire, Iori se aleja de ella un poco

-¿estás bien?- pregunta el pelirrojo al verla

-sí, estoy bien, para eso son los chalecos anti balas- Leona se pone de pie, pero, al intentar caminar ella no puede mantener el equilibrio, antes de caer, Iori la sostiene.

-no puedes caminar, yo te llevaré al hotel- Iori la toma en sus brazos y la lleva al hotel, fue una larga caminata, pero al fin han llegado, son las 04:00 am, el torneo comienza en dos horas, puesto que los han citado en el estadio para la reinauguración, eso significa que sólo tienen dos horas para dormir, Iori deja con cuidado a Leona en la cama para que descanse, él está por irse al sofá, pero, Leona le aconseja que mejor duerma con ella.

-¡SÓLO DORMIR SR. YAGAMI! Ya qué en dos horas comienza el torneo, es mejor descansar- Leona se acomoda en la cama para dormir, por primera vez en el viaje, Iori no la ve que tenga mala intenciones para con él y él también se recuesta para dormir, aun que sean esa dos horas, sin decir más, al tocar cama calló dormido, Leona aprovecha esto y con la joya del tiempo hace que el tiempo se detenga a las 05:30 am, para poder descansar bien.

Cuando consideró el tiempo adecuado para despertar, el tiempo regresó a su curso, Iori despierta como si hubiese dormido toda la noche, ve a Leona dormida a su lado y no grita no hace nada por el estilo, sólo mueve un poco a Leona para despertarla.

-oye, ya es hora de despertar, tenemos media hora para irnos al estadio- dijo Iori mientras se iba a tomar una ducha, Leona despierta de igual manera, ese descanso fue muy placentero, Leona se limita a esperar a Iori para que ella tome también una ducha, cuando Iori sale ella entra y se ducha lo más rápido posible, Iori ya esta vestido, con el traje que su hija le ha diseñado y Leona al verlo ahí mete su maleta al baño para vestirse, una vez que sale, ambos bajan al restaurante para comer algo rápido, pero al llegar, todas las mesas están ocupadas y con mucha gente, sólo queda una mesa, la cual deciden compartir, ordenan y comen lo más rápido posible. Se da el anuncio de que los peleadores deben abordar los autobuses que los van a llevar al estadio, todos las participantes abordan los autobuses. Al llegar al estadio, se les recibe con aplausos, gritos de ánimo y con pancartas dándoles apoyo a sus ídolos.

-¡Sean bienvenidos de nuevo al torneo The King Of Fighters!- decía Rose dese el pódium –cómo sabrán, hoy es el día de la reinauguración, después de la ceremonia comenzaran las peleas para calificar a la final, la cual será en México y los combates ah quedado de esta forma.

Kusanagi VS Bogard

K'Dash Vs Gracía

Koneang Vs Sakazaki

Yagami VS Sie

-Después del torneo les dejaremos el día para que descansen y en la noche de este mismo día nos veremos de nuevo en la torre Ifel, para festejar la reanudación del torneo y celebrar a los finalistas, sin más que decir ¡QUE COMIENZE EL TORNEO!- Rose terminó su frase, todos aplaudieron y gritaron de la emoción.

**Kusanagi vs Bogard**

_Round 1 Yuki vs Mary ¡FIGHT!_

Mary y Yuki se saludan como las buenas amigas que son, después, la rubia toma la delantera y se lanza sobre la castaña, la cual esquiva y tomándola del brazo da un par de vueltas para luego lanzar lejos de ella, Mary hace una pirueta para amortiguar la caída, esta se desliza por el suelo, toma a Yuki por la pierna y de aplica una llave, la castaña, se levanta rápidamente y desenvainando su katana corre hacia la rubia, la cual ya la esperaba, esta corre hacia Yuki y le da una serie de golpes, al parecer los Kusanagi están en desventaja, pero no contaron con que Yuki, esperaba ese golpe, para después darle a Mary otra serie de golpes, casi terminando la secuencia, la castaña hace su ataque especial contra la rubia, la espada forma una flor de loto al finalizar los cortes, haciendo que Mary quedara inconsciente y Yuki ganará el asalto.

_K.O Winner is Yuki_

_Round 2 Yuki vs Terry ¡FIGHT!_

Yuki toma la delantera, pero Terry ya la esperaba y se lanza sobre ella, haciendola retroceder, Yuki se pone de pie nuevamente yle da una patada en la cara, el rubio retrocede y toma la pierna de la castaña y la lanza fuera del cuadrilátero, haciendo que pierda por default.

_K.O Winner is Terry_

_Round 3 Kyo vs Terry ¡FIGHT!_

Terry se adelanta y corre hacia Kyo, pero este lo detiene al lanzarle una llama por el piso, después, el rubio también le lanza un ataque por el piso, pero Kusanagi salta y le da una patada en el aire a Terry, el rubio hace una secuencia de patadas en el aire, Kyo las esquiva y lanzando su mejor ataque, Bogard sale fuera del cuadrilátero.

_K.O Winner is Kyo, WINNER IS THE DUET KUSNAGI!_

-fue una buena pelea, ¿no lo crees Bogard?- dice Kyo extendiéndole la mano al rubio

-debo admitirlo, es verdad- Terry la toma y se levanta- suerte en la final- Terry le da el debo de enhorabuena

-así será Bogard- dice Kyo contestando de la misma forma

**(Para no hacérselas más larga, quedó así los ganadores de las siguientes peleas**

**WIN K'DASH gracias a Kula**

**WIN SAKAZAKI gracias a Ryo)**

-¡Para la pelea final del día hemos decidido el jurado y su servidora que será combate doble, osea, las dos parejas al mismo tiempo, así que COMIENZEN!- decía Rose viendo al público

**Yagami vs Sie ¡FIGHT!**

-en este caso, debemos trabajar en equipo Sr. Yagami, si no nos eliminará rápidamente- decía Leona viendo a Iori

-eso me parece bien, será interesante, ya que estos dos trabajando en equipo son muy bueno, pero nosotros venceremos al final- decía Iori con una sonrisa

Athena y Kensou hacen una bola Psyco combinada, la cual es lanzada hacia los Ex-Orochis, estos con un salto logran esquivar, pero en el tiempo de casi tocar el piso, Athena va contra Leona y con un poder Psyco la levanta de nuevo, a la vez Kensou le da una serie de patadas bajas a Iori, ambos caen.

-"¡maldición! Son bastante buenos"- decía Iori en su mente

-"_si puede escucharme, haga lo que ahora le diré_"- decía Leona atraves de la mente de Iori, el cual sólo la vio, ambos asintieron.

_En south Town…_

El cuarteto de Osaka veía la transmisión vía satélite del torneo en París.

-esto no está nada bien, están en desventaja contra los Sie- decía Mitsuki preocupada

-eso es obvio, ¡mis padres son mejores que los suyos!- decía una chica parecía a Athena

-¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer Era?- decía molesta Ume al ver a su odiosa compañera de clase

-¿te duele la realidad? Ya vere a tus fracasados padres regresar mañana- decía en tono arrogante la hija menor de Athena y Kensou

-oye Era, ¿por qué eres tan odiosa? Mamá no lo es- decía Kae-Him, el hijo mayor de los Sie

-¡CÁLLATE HERMANO!- Era decía mientras golpeaba a su hermano mayor

-esa obsesión de parecerse a su mamá ya la volvió LOCA- decía Ume viendo a Era

-¡cállate imitación barata mía! Porque yo si soy peli morada por naturaleza, en cambio TU TE TIÑES EL CABELLO- decía colérica la pequeña Sie

-creo que tanto teñirse el pelo le está matando la neuronas- decía Konan en voz baja a Gaidel, el cual empezó a reír

-¡DEJEN DE BURLARSE DE MI BOLA DE FRACASADOS! Y Tú Yagami, si tus padres pierden te cortaras el cabello y te lo teñirás de tu color CASTAÑO

-y si los tuyos pierden, te afeitaras la cabeza

-eso no pasará, ya te veré mañana en la escuela PELI TEÑIDA

-lo mismo digo

-esto se va a poner bueno- decía Mitsuki volviendo su vista a la pantalla del patio del café en el que estaban

_En París_

Los Sie planean hacer la misma técnica de nuevo, lanza el ataque, pero, una barrera de agua es levantada frente a los Yagami y el ataque se cancela, después esta agua se condensa convirtiéndose en hilo, el cual Leona lanza contra los Sie, estos la destruyen, pero Iori sale de entre los pedazos de hielo y toma a ambos por el cuello, los azota con violencia contra el suelo, en el rebote, Leona ejecuta la V-slasher, antes de que toquen el piso, Iori los inmoviliza con una llama por el suleo, Leona lanza una estrella de hielo, haciendo que se congelen otro momento más, ambos combinan sus llamas e invocan dos grandes dragones de llamas púrpuras y azules, los cuales dan en el blanco sacando del ring a los Sie.

_K.O WINNER DUET IS YAGAMI_

_En South Town_

-¡Ese ataque fue genial! No sabía que podían ejecutarlo- decían Konan y Mitsuki con unos brillantes ojos

-parece que ALGUIEN se afeitará la cabeza ¿verdad ERA?- decía Ume con una sonrisa amplia

-¡Imposible! ¡TUS PADRES HICIERON TRAMPA YAGAMI!

-¡CLARO QUE NO, GANARON LIMPIA Y JUSTAMENTE! ¡TUS PADRES QUERÍAN HACER TRABA!- decía Ume encarando a chica Sie, ambas mostraban rayitos de rivalidad en sus ojos

-acepto la derrota, admito que ese movimiento fue inesperado, y bastante bueno- decía Kae-Him admirado

-bueno al menos alguien acepta con honor la derrota- Gaidel le da una palmada en la espalda al compañero de clase de su hermano mayor

-no quiero ver a Era con la cabeza afeitada- decía el peli morado hermano mayor de Era ante la derrota

_En París…_

Los Yagami han vencido, Iori se vuele a Leona, pero esta ya no estaba, la buscó por todo el lugar, y la vio salir del estadio, intentó alcanzarla, pero Kyo y K' lo detuvieron porque deseaban festejar, Iori no tuvo de otra que irse con ellos, sin saber nada de Leona hasta la noche de aquel día.

Iori está en el hotel, se ha vestido con un muy elegante esmoquin para el festejo de esa noche, ya está listo para irse al salón principal del hotel, llega y ve a sus rivales y a sus amigos, pero, ¿dónde está Leona?

-su atención por favor- Decía Rose atraves del sistema de sonido –bien esta pequeña celebración es para los finalistas, los cuales son los Kusanagi, los K'Dash y los Yagami y para comenzar con la fiesta, he traído desde Japón a el grupo Vocaloid para que dé ambiente a este a la celebración, sin más que decir ¡que comience la fiesta!-

Toda la fiesta estaba muy alegre, todos se divertían a lo grande, pero, aun había algo que inquietada a Iori y era la ausencia de Leona ¿a dónde se habá ido? Voltea a ver el ambiente de la fiesta, y mejor sale del lugar hasta el jardín del hotel, la noche era maravillosa, la música del grupo se escuchaba hasta allí, en el lugar había una hermosa fuente y algo llamo su atención, una mujer estaba sentada junto a la fuente, y esta no era otra que la desaparecida peli azulada.

-¿Leona?- dijo Iori viendo a la chica, la cual voltea al escuchar su nombre, ella usaba un hermoso vestido rojo, con el cabello suelto, la luz de la luna hacía que su belleza resaltará más.

-¿si Sr. Yagami?- contesta Leona poniéndose de pie

-¿Dónde habías estado? Te fuiste después de la pelea

-lo sé, Kula, Yuki y yo fuimos de compras- es por eso que me fui y lo deje solo, lo siento

Una melodía se escucha a lo lejos, una melodía que amos conocían muy bien y era cantada por sus amigos Luka y Gakupo a dueto… LastDance. Ante la canción Iori se acerca a ella.

-¿me permitiría esta pieza?- Iori le hace una cordial reverencia y le extiende la mano, Leona sonríe

-con mucho gusto- Leona toma la mano de Iori, este con la otra sa sujeta de la cintura y ella del hombro y comienzan a bailar.

En el momento en que ellos bailaban parecía que en su pasos se mostraban los recuerdos que han vivido durante 26 años, de estar juntos, para Iori eran un poco borrosos, pero para Leona eran bastante claros, momentos de enojo, de tristezas, de sonrisas y felicidad. Leona recarga su cabeza en el pecho de Iori, mientras que sus brazos rodeaban su cuello, ante esta reacción, Iori rodeo sus brazos en la cintura de Leona, una lágrima corrió de los hermosos ojos de la peli azulada, al finalizar la canción se detienen, pero continúan abrazados, Leona deseaba que ese abrazo fuera para siempre, pero volvió a la realidad al sentir que Iori se separa un poco de ella, para verla, los ojos de Leona estaban por derramar lágrimas de nuevo.

-¿qué tienes?- le pregunta Iori confundido

-esta es una muy bella canción, me llega hasta el corazón, eso es todo, estoy bien, creo que debo irme, me siento cansada- Leona se separa de él y se da la vuelta para irse, pero, Iori la detiene tomándola del brazo, nuevamente la envuelve en sus brazos, Leona se gira, y no espera que los labios de su esposo capturen los suyos en un sorpresivo beso.

Hace unos días, para él, ella era una desconocida, y hasta pensaba mal de ella, ahora, se encontraban ellos en un abrazo y compartiendo un beso, Leona se deja llevar por esto y le corresponde al beso, como aquella vez en la que Iori le enseño a Bailar y terminaron de esta forma, encerrados en un abrazo y demostrando su amor con un apasionante beso…


	10. Chapter 10

**Disculpas por la tardanza, aquí otro capítulo más de este fic y que agradezco por seguir y esperar pacientemente los capítulos. Agradecimientos especiales a Angelzk por colaborar en este cap. ****¡Atención! El contenido de este capítulo contiene material para mayores de 18 años, así que si te traumo con lo que leerás, es bajo tu responsabilidad. Sin más que decir ¡COOOMENZAMOS!**

**Capítulo 10: Cumpleaños y Pasión**

Era la mañana del 24 de Marzo. Rose les concedió a los finalistas dos días más de estancia en París, Kyo y Yuki recorrían la cuidad, mientras que K' y Kula disfrutaban de las playas de París, Iori fue a visitar a su tío Edward y a su tía Sakura, ya que ellos viven en París, Leona lo acompañó. Una vez que llegaron a la casa de los Raichell, una sirvienta los recibió para después llevarlos con los dueños de dicha casa.

-Iori, Leona, me da gusto verlos - decía el Sr. Edward abrazando a su sobrino, el cual veía como un hijo

-también me alegra verte tío ¿dónde está mi tía Sakura? - decía Iori al no ver a la esposa de su tío con él

-Sakura está en su estudio de modas, se prepara para el desfile que tendrá hoy en la noche - decía Edward, invitando a sentar a sus "hijos" – te veo muy callada Leona ¿te sientes bien? - decía Edward al no ver que Leona hablara con él.

-¿oh? Discúlpeme Sr. Edward, estoy un poco distraída - decía Leona un poco apenada

-tranquila hija, suele pasar - en ese momento se escucha que Sakura grita, los tres van hacía donde esta ella, la ven en su escritorio con el teléfono en la mano, se veía furiosa.

-¿te pasa algo amor? - le decía Edward al verla tan alterada

-¿CÓMO PUDO HACEME ESTO? Sara, mi mejor modelo renunció y se fue con la competencia ¡ESTOY ARRUINADA! - decía Sakura soltándose en llanto. Leona se acerca a ella para consolarla.

-Me gustaría hacer algo por usted, Sra. Sakura - decía Leona acariciando la cabeza de la mujer de cabello cano, la mujer levanta la vista y ve a Leona

-¡OYE! Sigues igual de hermosa que hace 25 años Leo

-¿eh?

-¿QUÉ? - dijeron Iori y Edward al unísono

-¡Acompáñame linda! - decía Sakura jalando a Leona

-¡espere! ¿Qué me va a hacer? - decía Leona asustada, ya que conociendo muy bien a su tía-suegra, algo le decía que no iba a salir nada bien

-¡USTEDES DOS SALGAN, NO PUEDEN VER ESTO HASTA EL MOMENTO DEL DESFILE! - Decía Sakura sacando a ambos hombres de su estudio

-creo que será mejor que las dejemos ¿no crees Iori?

-supongo que sí tío Edward, por cierto ¿de qué será su desfile esta vez? - preguntaba Iori con curiosidad

-hmmm… ¿qué mes es? Marzo, eso significa que será de… Lencería, lo que me recuerda, vendrán muchos hombres-

-¡QUÉ! ¿LENCERÍA? - decía Iori viendo a su tío frenando de golpe su paso

-no te preocupes hijo, todos saben que está casada contigo, si intentan faltarle el respeto les ira muy mal - Edward puso su mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo

-¿también tú tío? Apenas la conozco, no estoy casado con ella - decía Iori continuando su caminar junto a su tío

-deja de decir eso Iori, todo el mundo sabe que ella es tu esposa, no puedo creer que sigas sin recordarla, han pasado tantas cosas juntas y ya pasaron dos meses desde el accidente, sigo sin entender el porqué aun no la recuerdas - Edward se estaba preocupando, Iori no lo notó y mejor se encerró en sus pensamiento comenzando a divagar, imaginando el momento del desfile, se notaba su duda, pero, hizo memoria, de esa vez que se enfrento a Leona en su casa, ese día usaba un vestido blanco largo de tirantes y con un escote que dejaba mucho a la imaginación, sin mencionar los movimientos de ella al pelear contra él, hubo momentos en que el vestido se levantó más de la altura de la cintura, sin mencionar que cuando estaba sobre él, aquel escoté era tentador.

-"a pesar de la edad que tiene, aun posee un escultural y seductor cuerpo, se ha mantenido en forma y creo que sus tallas aumentaron, puesto que dice que ella tuvo cuatro hijos, pero, ese cuerpo dice todo lo contrario, me pregunto, ¿qué tal se verá esta noche?…"-

-Iori… te está saliendo sangre de la nariz ¿estás bien?- Edward veía a Iori, el cual sólo estaba en sus pensamientos–creo que su imaginación es bastante grande-

El día terminó y llegó la noche, todos los diseñadores de lencería más reconocidos de París y el mundo estaban ahí, al igual que Edward e Iori, los cuales estaban en primera fila. Sakura sale para darles la bienvenida a los invitados.

-¡Sean bienvenidos a mi nueva tendencia en el mundo de la lencería, espero que este desfile sea de su agrado caballeros, sin más por el momento comenzaremos ahora! – los presentes aplaudieron, la música comenzó y las modelos comenzaron a salir mostrando la ropa interior de la línea de Sakura, la cual combinaba naturaleza y colores que invitaban a una noche de pasión, a la gran mayoría de los caballeros se les caía la baba al ver a las hermosas modelos de Sakura Raichell, hasta que de entre ellas salió la peli azulada con un conjunto muy sexy, negro con rojo, ella estaba de nervios y se puso aun más nerviosa al ver a Iori ahí, ignoró lo que pasaba y siguió como si nada, hasta después de una hora, dónde todas las modelos, lideradas por Leona salieron para que el público las apreciara mejor, entre aplausos se les recibió con gusto, hasta que un sujeto se atrevió a subir y fue sobre Leona.

-deseo ver lo que hay debajo de esa ropa que traes - decía este jalando el sostén que usaba Leona, el cual casi logra arrancarle.

-¡no te atrevas a tocarla Bastardo! - decía Iori subiendo y jalando al sujeto para que dejara a Leona, este quiso darle una paliza a Iori, pero, no sabía con quien se metía y con un golpe quedó inconsciente -¿alguien más desea faltarle el respeto a las modelos?- decía Iori volteando a ver al público, los cuales quedaron mudos ante lo que había pasado. Iori se vuelve a Leona, se quita su saco y se lo pone –es mejor irnos de aquí antes de que te pase algo más- Iori llevó a Leona al vestidor, Leona después de cambiarse se fue con Iori del lugar, no sin antes disculparse con Sakura por el incidente. Al estar en el Auto, conduciendo al hotel, Leona vio a Iori.

-gracias

-¿por qué? - preguntó confundido el pelirrojo

-por defenderme, aunque yo le hubiera arrancado la cabeza, pero, no quería que nadie me viera así

-es lo normal que alguien hubiera hecho, no me lo agradezcas

Llegaron al hotel, Leona bajo al igual que Iori del Auto, se encaminaron a la habitación, luego de unas cuantas bromas y una conversación la pareja se disponía a dormir ya que mañana era un día especial.

Amanecía un nuevo día, el pelirrojo despierta para tomar una ducha, al salir se viste pero aun no nota que Leona no está en la habitación hasta después, de salir de esta.

-Qué raro Leona no está, a lo mejor salió- dicho esto se fue por el pasillo, ve a K' y a Kyo en el restaurante del hotel, los cuales iban acompañados por sus respectivas esposas. Al verlo, Kula se levanta y abraza a Iori.

-¡Muchas felicidades, por tu cumpleaños!

-¿ah? Gracias, creo - Iori también la abraza

-es verdad, es tu cumpleaños, felicitaciones Iori - Yuki también lo felicita, y los otros dos, por tradición que hicieron los cinco (Kyo, Iori, K', Terry y aunque no lo crean Ash) se pusieron de pie y lo taclean, mientras le estrellan en la cara una rebanada de pastel.

-¡FELICIDADES YAGAMI!- dijeron los otros dos riendo

-sólo esperaré a que llegue el cumpleaños de alguno de los dos y verán- decía Iori poniéndose de pie y limpiándose el pastel de la cara

-¡ESE PASTEL ERA MIO KUSANAGI!- gritaba Kula molesta

-no te enojes Kula, Yuki te pedirá otro

-¿yo por qué? El que le quito su pastel fuiste tú, no yo

-es la tradición, ahora debemos salir a entretenernos en algo bueno ¿cierto muchachos? - decía Kyo agarrando por los hombros a Iori y K'

-como sea - dijeron los dos viendo con cara de fastidio a Kyo. Estaban por irse, pero Leona llegó y los detuvo.

-Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo, Sr. Yagami, Feliz cumpleaños- Leona le da una cajita plateada, con un hermoso listón púrpura

-Gracias, eres la primera que me da algo, aparte de abrazos, tacleadas y pastel en la cara - Iori abre el regalo, era un muy bonito reloj de bolsillo plateado con una Luna grabada, pero, se veía un poco deteriorado

-si pregunta el porqué se ve como usado, es porque lo compre en una tienda de antigüedades, ya está a la hora, sólo espero que le guste, Leona le besa la frente - nos vemos, chicas ¿me acompañan?

-claro Leona - dijeron Yuki y Kula saliendo del lugar con Leona. Los otros tres se fueron al bar de King a tomar unos tragos y jugar billar. En dicho Lugar se encuentran a uno de los cantantes de la fiesta, Gakupo.

-Que tal Iori - saluda Gakupo a su amigo

-hola Gakupo, creí que ya se habían ido- dijo Iori dándole el taco a K' para que jugara contra Kyo

-los demás ya se fueron, pero Luka y yo nos quedamos unos días más, nos vamos mañana, no podía irme sin felicitarte por tu cumpleaños - Gakupo lo saluda en señal de felicitación, Iori le toma la mano a su amigo.

-gracias, al menos no me tacleaste, como ese par de IDIOTAS que tengo a mis espaldas - decía Iori señalando a K' y Kyo

-no te quejes Yagami, que cuando sea el de Terry le vas a sacar los órganos - decía K' pegándole a la bola blanca.

-sí, justamente lo haré - Iori se veía Feliz

-por cierto ¿qué harán esta noche Leona y tú? Ya que supongo que te dará tremendo "regalo" hoy en la noche - Gakupo codeaba a Iori, el pelirrojo estaba ruborizado y furioso a la vez

-¡HEY! Apenas y la conozco ¿cómo puedes insinuar eso? Además ella ya me regalo algo y fue un reloj - Iori saca dicho objeto y se lo muestra a Gakupo, el cual se maravilla por el reloj, no por el labrado y por lo estupendo que era dicho accesorio, sino por saber a quién le pertenecía ese reloj

-¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! ¡TIENES EL RELOJ! - El peli púrpura estaba asombrado

-¿de qué hablas? Lo compraron en una tienda de Antigüedades, no es la gran cosa

-¿tienes idea de cuánto estarían dispuestos a pagar los coleccionistas por ese reloj?

-¿qué demonios tiene este reloj? Es sólo un simple reloj sin chiste

-ese simple reloj sin chiste, le perteneció a la Musa de la Música, a la Gran Ume Raichell, los coleccionistas lo han estado buscando por años, y de la nada, llega Leona y te lo regala, debió costarle una fortuna - decía Kamui observando el reloj con más detalle

-¿qué es lo qué has dicho? Este reloj ¿era de Ume Raichell? - decía Iori sorprendido

-así es ¿no lo sabías? ¿Uh? ¿Por qué estas tan contento? - Gakupo vio a Iori por un momento, tomo el reloj y lo vio mejor, lo cerró y lo colocó cerca de su corazón

-¡HEY YAGAMI! ¿Qué te pasa? De pronto te nació un amor incomprensible por ese reloj - decía Gakupo viendo a Iori confundido

-este es el segundo mejor regalo que me han dado en mi vida Gakupo

-¿por qué?

-este reloj, era de mi madre… Madre, ¡MALDITA SEA LO OLVIDE!- Iori guarda el reloj y se va corriendo del Lugar –"¿cómo pude ser tan Idiota como para olvidar el aniversario de mi madre?"- decía Iori mientras corría por las calles de París, todos estaban festejando el aniversario luctuoso de la Musa de la Música, por ello, mucha gente estaba en su estatua, y se habían cerrado muchas calles principales, ya que, como cada año, una multitud de Fans caminan por esas calles, las calles a las que solía ir en vida, la multitud desfilaba con cartelones, y fotos de la fallecida cantante de Ópera, mientras cantaba sus canciones más hermosa. Eso molestó a Iori, ya que no podía llegar al lugar de la estatua para ver a su madre, en el camino le compro una rosas, pero la multitud hiso que se le cayeran y estas quedaron pisoteadas y estropeadas. Era de tarde y el desfile terminó, la estatua estaba llena de muchas flores, Iori se sentía mal, por llegar sin algo para su madre.

-Discúlpame, no llegue temprano, para verte, y ahora me presento sin nada para ti, soy un idiota- Iori se quedo ahí contemplando la estatua, hasta que sintió una mano caer sobre su hombro.

-me alegra haberme preparado, sabía que vendría aquí Sr. Yagami- Iori voltea y ve a Leona detrás de él, ella traía un hermoso ramo de rosas, parecidas a las que la multitud mató

-¿cómo supiste qué estaba aquí?

-hmm… veamos, creo que porque Luka y yo te vimos correr por la ciudad - Leona le sonrió

-¿Estabas con Luka? ¿Qué paso con Yuki y Kula?

-ellas se fueron de compras, y me dejaron sola, hasta que vi a Luka

-me dan pena los tontos que deje en el bar, y a Gakupo lo deje hablando solo, olvide que…- Leona le calló la boca con un dedo

-sé que lo olvidó, por eso estoy aquí- Leona le da el ramo de rosas –no pierda tiempo, lo esperaré en el parque - Leona estaba por irse, pero un sujeto en una Moto pasa y hace que su vestido se levante, haciendo que su ropa interior se viera, Leona rápidamente lo baja, pero era demasiado tarde… Iori sólo permaneció en silencio, mientras su cara estaba roja (casi se le sale la sangre por la nariz), el sujeto de la moto sólo rió. Leona se molesto, pero ¡MIRA! Ese tipo va a pasar el puente por donde pasa el rio Senna.

-querido, te metiste con la persona equivocada - Leona espera el momento, levanta los brazos y hace que una enorme ola de agua golpee a al sujeto, haciéndolo caer de la moto mientras esta era llevada por la corriente del rio.

-espero que así aprenda a no andar de pervertido en la calle - se vuelve a Iori - lo veré en el parque - Leona se da la vuelta y se va. Iori contempla como se va hasta que ve las rosas, haciendo a un lado un ramo que estaba justo a los pies de la estatua, coloca las hermosas flores.

-feliz aniversario, querida Madre -Iori ve por un momento la estatua - es extraño, pero hay algo que me llama la atención… de ella, no sé que es, es inexplicable. Primero, la veo como una cualquiera, después como una heroína, ya que me salvó dos veces de la muerte, después como una tierna madre con mis hijos, y ahora… puedo ver que es una bella mujer, casi un Ángel ¿será verdad lo que dicen de ella y yo? ¿En verdad hemos vivido una historia juntos?- Iori siente un dolor en la cabeza –no debo decir eso, debo honrar la memoria de mi fallecida esposa Ryuusei, ya que a ella la amé más que a nada en el mundo, aun cuando Leona se parezca a ella…-

Iori se marchó y se reunió con Leona en el Parque, ambos fueron a comer, y a caminar por la ciudad, tanto, que se alejaron mucho del hotel, quedando al otro lado de la capital.

-creo que debemos regresar, se está oscureciendo - decía Leona al no recordar el camino de regreso

-tienes razón, pero ¿por dónde debemos ir? - decía Iori viendo los alrededores del lugar. Mientras caminaban, la lluvia comenzó a caer, haciendo que se empaparan y sin otro remedio tuvieron que parar en el primer hotel que estaba por ese lugar, llegaron a la habitación empapados, Iori buscó unas toallas en el baño para secarse, una vez que las tenía, le entrega una a Leona, esta suelta su cabello, el cual estaba mojado, Iori la miró por un momento, ¡ella usaba un vestido blanco! No cualquier vestido, sino el que llevaba aquella vez que peleó contra él en su casa, este estaba mostrando sin querer el sostén de la peli azulada, ya que estaba mojado y pegado a su cuerpo.

Leona se percató de la mirada de Iori sobre ella, así que se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda, el corazón de Leona palpitaba rápidamente. El pelirrojo se le acerco sólo para abrazarla y descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Leona susurrándole:

-No sé cómo, no entiendo como paso, pero si olvide algo importante en el pasado, si olvide a alguien muy importante para mí o alguna cosa por más insignificante que sea, yo quiero recordar.

Leona sólo volteo la cabeza hacia el pelirrojo y este viéndola a los ojos, acerco poco a poco su rostro al de ella terminando así por unir sus labios en un beso que comenzó suave y ligero pero que se torno en el jugueteo de sus lenguas dentro de ese beso. Iori sin romper ese lazo afectivo la acostó sobre la cama y continuo besándola en las mejillas bajando al cuello el cual le dio un suave beso y una ligera lamida, con sus manos acariciaba y recorría los costados de ella subiendo un poco para encontrarse con ese par de senos que tanto lo atraían, los toco solo por encima, una mínima acaricia, para luego besarlos por encima de la ropa. Leona aleja un poco al pelirrojo para acariciarle su pecho bien formado y lentamente desabrocharle botón por botón sin dejar de darle unas acaricias y besos en su pecho ahora descubierto, una vez quitada la prenda de ropa, era turno de Iori ya que este sin más metió sus manos dentro de la parte superior del vestido húmedo de Leona.

Sintió la piel de ella tan suave, tan deseable, rápidamente le había quitado esa parte del vestido dejándola descubierta, solo su sostén que estaba cubriéndole su pechonalidad, cosa que él no pensaba dejar pasar desapercibido ya que este la tomo de la barbilla y la beso otra vez pero esta vez lo hacía con fuerza haciendo que su lengua penetrara la boca de su acompañante y lamieran su paladar superior haciendo unas mínimas cosquillas a Leona y con su mano izquierda acariciaba un seno de ella, rodeándolo enteramente y apretando suavemente, solo deteniéndose un poco para con el dedo pulgar presionar y frotar el pezón por encima del sostén, Leona rompió el beso soltando un gemido, Iori beso su mejilla y continuo hasta de nuevo ir al cuello de esta, lo beso con esa pasión sin dejar de acariciar los senos de la peli azulada quien respiraba agitadamente, por fin el pelirrojo en su camino de besos descendió hasta el pecho de Leona, aquí la rodeo con los brazos y con un poco de habilidad le quitaba el broche del sostén dejando así sus senos al descubierto para que empezara a besar uno de ellos y con el otro, su mano era la encargada de acariciarlo y apretarlo suavemente, Leona solo gemía.

-I-Iori…

El mencionado se alejo un poco de los senos de su acompañante dejando besos en su recorrido solo para detenerse en el abdomen de ella y darle una lamida a su ombligo, cosa que provoco una reacción placentera en Leona. Continuo con sus besos hasta llegar a la falda que ella vestía, no fue mucho impedimento quitarla y dejarla aun más descubierta, Iori se deleito al ver tal belleza, todo el cuerpo de ella era hermoso, perfecta, su olor lo embriagaba, lo excitaba. Él tomo una de las piernas de ella y beso desde el pie hasta los muslos, llegando a la zona púbica en la cual beso suavemente, con su mano rozo por sobre la prenda intima que cubría el sexo de ella, con delicadeza fue quitando lentamente la prenda, Leona solo jadeaba paciente por lo que venía.

Iori, se saco el cinturón y se bajo los pantalones junto con su ropa interior exponiendo su miembro viril completamente erecto, preparado para lo que vendría, condujo su sexo hasta el interior de su acompañante penetrándola suavemente.

-Mmm –Leona había soltado un ligero gemido

En armonía sincronizada se movían sus caderas, era como si los dos estuvieran diseñados el uno para el otro, su miembro calzaba muy bien dentro de ella. Iori se arqueo un poco sosteniendo las piernas de ella haciendo que su miembro entrara hasta lo más profundo de esta, Leona gimió de placer, él aumento más su velocidad y fuerza en cada penetración, Leona sentía como ese miembro grueso golpeaba el interior de su útero, saliendo y entrando fuertemente, provocando jadeos y mas gemidos placenteros de ella.

Iori veía la cara de placer que le ofrecía Leona, esto hizo que él se arquera un poco más pudiendo así besarla a ella mientras la seguía penetrando, junto con esto su mano agarro un seno de ella estimulándola más aun, haciendo que ahora se le escapasen fuertes gemidos a Leona

-I-Iori… más, más…

El mencionado aplico más fuerza en sus movimientos de cadera, las paredes vaginales de ella masajeaban su miembro viril en su vaivén, de pronto Iori se detuvo momentáneamente aparto una pierna de su acompañante y sin despegarse de su unión pudo colocarla en la posición que más le gustaba, haciendo que Leona se apoyara sobre sus manos y piernas en la cama. El pelirrojo detrás de ella podía fácilmente poder agarrarla de las caderas y con fuerza penetrarla. Así que Iori emprendió su labor de penetrar a su acompañante esta vez con fuerza, mientras que con sus manos podría acariciar los senos de ella, apretaba con fuerza, frotaba con fuerza esos pezones, besaba la espalda de ella, la lamia, todo le gustaba.

-L-Le-Leona…

-Sí, ah, si…

Iori sintió que el sexo de su acompañante se calentaba más aun y dentro estaba apretándolo más, succionando su miembro dentro de ella, estaba teniendo un orgasmo cosa que hizo que él aumentara un poco más su velocidad en sus penetraciones.

-Y-ya viene –articulo Iori

-Da-dámelo, dámelo todo –dijo agitadamente Leona

-Yo, ¡Leonaaaa!

Iori se apresuro más y termino completamente por llenarla con todo su ser dentro de ella. Cayendo los dos rendidos, ambos agitados, sudados, unidos, amándose. El pelirrojo busco los labios de la peli azulada para darle un beso y así finalizar esa noche de amor, en la cual la lluvia aun seguía cayendo y hacia frio, pero esto no afectaba a ninguno de los dos, ya que se mantenían calientes con su amor. Iori rodeo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Leona, esta se acurrucó en su pecho, con la otra mano, Iori arropó a ambos con las sabanas. El cansancio y la somnolencia se hicieron presentes haciendo que ambos cayeran dormidos.

La conciencia regresó a Leona, abrió los ojos y vio la habitación, esa, no era su habitación de hotel, se percató de estar desnuda, y con Iori en la cama, Leona se levanta con cuidado, para no despertar a Iori, camina hasta el baño y toma una de las batas para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, regresa y se sienta en el sofá mientras contempla a Iori dormir.

-creo que es algo que ambos necesitábamos, desde hace mucho, entonces ¿por qué siento culpa? ¿Por qué no estoy ahora durmiendo con él después de esto?- Leona se recuesta en el sofá al momento de llevarse las manos a la cabeza –me siento confundida, se supone que debería estar feliz, pero no es así ¿por qué?… Creo saber porque, porque él acaba de hacerlo con una desconocida, no con su esposa, el día de su cumpleaños, creo que ahora siento decepción y tristeza- una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, la peli azulada se levanta y va hacia dónde está Iori y con un tierno beso en los labios pone sus manos en la cabeza del pelirrojo.

-creo que será mejor si ves esto como un sueño- después de esto, Leona vuelve a acostarse en el sofá, ella se pone unos audífonos, para poder calmarse, escucha música, llega a una estación desconocida, la melodía que estaba en ese momento la hiso tranquilizarse momentáneamente…

_Recuérdame, cuando duerme y adivino lo que sueñas,_

_Cuando lejos de nuestra cama, sea en mí en quien piensas _

_Recuérdame…_

Parece que la Canción tiene reacción sobre Leona, sigue escuchando.

_Recuérdame, cuando parta y no regrese a nuestra casa, _

_Cuando el frío y la tristeza, se funden y te abrazan _

_Recuérdame…_

_Recuérdame, cuando mires a los ojos del pasado, _

_Cuando ya no amanezcan en tus brazos_

_Y que seas invisible para mí, para mí._

_Recuérdame, amándote_

_Mirándote a los ojos_

_Atándome a tu vida_

_Recuérdame, amándote_

_Esperándome tranquila_

_Sin rencor y sin medida_

_Recuérdame, recuérdame_

_Qué mi alma fue tatuada en tu piel…_

La letra de aquella canción parecía que relataba lo que había pasado con ellos, desde el accidente, era una súplica, pidiendo a su amado que la recordara, y que jamás la olvidara. Es así como Leona se sentía, deseaba que Iori la recordara, que recordara lo que han vivido, la felicidad, las tristezas, el enojo, el gozo de ver a su hijos crecer, pero ante todo, su amor. Esto hiso que a Leona se le corrieran las lagrimas. Se levantó y secando sus ropas se vistió, detuvo el tiempo y logro vestir a Iori sin despertarlo. Tomo un auto rentado y se fueron al hotel. Al llegar, todo estaba inmóvil, se dirigió a la habitación en dónde se hospedaban, recostó a Iori en la cama, y ella se quedó ahí, sentada en el sofá, mientras que con lágrimas en los ojos regresaba el curso del tiempo a la normalidad. Pasaron las horas e Iori despertó con un dolor de cabeza.

-Demonios ¿qué pasó ayer?- decía Iori mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

-nada, creo que bebió de más- dijo Leona llevándole el desayuno a la cama

-¿en serio? La verdad no me acuerdo, creo que se me pasó la mano, lo último que recuerdo fue estar en un bar con Kusanagi, K' y Gakupo, aparte de haber ido a ver a mi madre. De ahí ya no recuerdo nada, bueno sólo un vago sueño, que por cierto… tú estabas en el- decía Iori probando la comida

-¿en serio? Y ¿de qué trataba su sueño?- pregunta Leona

-sólo recuerdo que llovía… estábamos en un hotel… y luego…- ante lo demás Iori se quedó callado

-¿y luego?

-nada, creo que lo olvide- dijo Iori completamente rojo, mientras le da un trago a su jugo

-ya veo, no hablare más del tema- Leona escucha el sonido de un teléfono -¿uh? Es su teléfono Sr. Yagami ¿no va a contestar?

-¿por qué eres tan formal conmigo? Sólo llámame Iori ¿quieres?

-es por respeto, por eso lo llamo así

-deja eso, dormimos en la misma habitación, así que llámame por mi nombre por favor, es momento que me tutees, siéntete afortunada de que te doy ese privilegio

-está bien Iori, ¿vas a contestar o no?- le dice Leona acercándole el aparato

-contesta tu por favor, esta comida esta deliciosa y no puedo dejar de comerla

-de acuerdo- Leona contesta -¿hola?

_-mamá ¿por qué contestas el teléfono de papá?- _dijo Ume del otro lado del teléfono

-hola Ume, tu papá esta desayunando, y no creo que sea bueno interrumpirlo

_-¿le preparaste du desayuno especial de cumpleaños? ¡Qué bien!- _decía Ume emocionada –_pero, eso fue ayer, allá, pero hoy es 25 aquí en Japón, mis hermanos y yo deseamos hablar con él_

-creo que podrán ahora, ya terminó de comer- dijo Leona sonriente

-¿quién es Leona?- pregunta Iori terminando de desayunar

-son el Cuarteto de Osaka, desean hablar contigo- Leona le da el teléfono a Iori, este contesta y habla con cada uno (jerárquica mente) de su hijos, termina de hablar con ellos y ve que Leona está por salir.

-¿a dónde vas?- pregunta Iori

-voy a despedir a Luka y a Gakupo al aeropuerto ¿me acompañas?- dice Leona, Iori asiente y después de cambiarse van al aeropuerto. Una vez ahí, se despiden de sus amigos.

-suerte en México- dice Luka con una sonrisa

-gracias Luka- dice Leona abrazando a la peli rosada

-"luego me cuentas de tu noche con Leona"- le susurra Gakupo a Iori antes de despedirse

-¡Gakupo!- dice Iori sonrojado

-es broma, jeje, suerte en el torneo- Gakupo toma su maleta y a su esposa y sube al avión, Iori y Leona los despiden con sonrisas, hasta que el avión despega.

-bueno, creo que ya es hora de hacer las maletas, ya que mañana nos vamos a México- dice Leona viendo a Iori

-es verdad, pero primero hay que despedirnos de mis tíos por última vez- Iori sugiere, Leona accede y van con los Raichell, se despiden de ellos, pero antes Iori le pide hablar con su tío a solas.

-dime hijo ¿qué pasa?- pregunta Edward

-tío, ayer tuve el sueño más real de mi vida- dice Iori sentándose en una silla

-¿en serio? Cuéntame- Iori le cuenta su sueño a Edward, este se queda con la boca abierta, por las cosas que le contaba Iori

-¡Valla! Se ve que tienes una gran imaginación hijo- dice Edward sentándose junto a iori

-no sé si haya sido sueño o no, pero, me gustaría pasar más noches así con ella- decía Iori con una sonrisa –ya que, ella me hace olvidar a Ryuusei, y me hace sentir eso de nuevo, ese amor que sentía por mi fallecida esposa

-¿fallecida esposa? ¿De qué estás hablando?- Edward estaba confundido por lo último

-¿cómo que de qué hablo? Hablo de Ryuusei, mi esposa fallecida, y que Leona me ha hecho sentir eso de nuevo, eso que no sentía después de que Ryuusei murió

-hijo, tú no eres viudo, el que te dijo eso te mintió- dice Edward tratando de hacer entender a Iori

-Bueno, si es así o no ya lo recordaré, lo que ahora importa es que, creo que Leona me gusta…- dice Iori con una sonrisa


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola de nuevo! Siento la demora, pero pasaron muchas cosas que para que contarles, bueno, tarde, pero aquí el cap. 11, no se despeguen que ya viene el gran final!, Hay una sorpresa, así que disfrutenlo, y sin más que decir COOMENZAMOS!**

**Capítulo 11: La bufanda azul-púrpura**

Todo estaba listo para irse a México, Kula y K' ya se habían ido para el aeropuerto, Yuki batallaba con Kyo para que se despertará, puesto que ya era tarde. Iori tenía lista su maleta, ya estaba por irse pero, le faltaba alguien.

-¡Leona, se va a hacer tarde, date prisa!- dice Iori desde la puerta de la habitación

-¡adelántate yo te alcanzo¡- dijo Leona mientras se ponía sus aretes triangulares, pero, uno de estos se le cae debajo de la cama y se gacha a buscarlo. Al no ver venir a la peli azulada, entra de nuevo a la habitación, y la ve que está en el piso.

-apúrate o perderemos el… ¿Qué haces debajo de la cama?- pregunta Iori viendo a Leona

-busco mi arete, se calló- dice Leona buscando. Iori ve algo cerca de él, algo triangular y plateado, lo recoge.

-¿es esto lo que buscas?- dice Iori llamando a Leona. La peli azul sale de debajo de la cama

-sí, es ese ¿dónde estaba?- pregunta Leona tomando el arete de la mano de Iori y se pone el arete

-estaba cerca de mí, casi lo piso ¿nos vamos?- pregunta Iori

-claro- Leona toma su maleta y salen de la habitación para abordar el taxi que ya los esperaba. Una vez en el aeropuerto los participantes suben al avión con destino a México, el avión despega rumbo a su destino. Yuki regañaba a Kyo porque casi pierden el avión, K' y Kula veían la película que estaban pasando, mientras que Leona leía un libro e Iori escuchaba música, voltea a ver a Leona, se veía tranquila, hasta que vio que Leona se veía más pálida de lo normal.

-¿te sientes bien?- le pregunta Iori a su acompañante

-sí ¿por qué preguntas?- contesta Leona volteando a ver a Iori

-no, por nada, creo que fue mi imaginación- Iori se voltea y sigue escuchando música

Después de unas horas, todos se cambian de lugar, las chica se reúnen al igual que los varones.

CHICAS…

-cuéntanos Leona ¿Qué hicieron tu e Iori el 25?- pregunta Yuki curiosa

-nada en especial, contesta Leona- sonrojada (puesto que sabemos que SI paso algo)

-ya dinos Leo, por tu cara, creemos que paso "algo" entre ustedes dos- Kula comienza a molestar a Leona

-no pasó nada, sólo que nos perdimos y nos agarró la lluvia, eso es todo, nada relevante- contesta Leona volteando hacia otro lado

-te vez pálida ¿estás bien?- pregunta Yuki viendo a Leona

-sí, lo estoy, no te asustes- contesta Leona con una sonrisa

CHICOS…

-…y eso fue lo que paso- dice Iori contándole su "sueño-real" a K' y Kyo

-me dejas sin palabras Yagami, dices ¿qué soñaste que pasó y crees que paso?- dice K' confundido

-a mí se me hace que si pasó, pero que no te acuerdas- dice Kyo viendo a Iori

-es difícil olvidar algo así- dice Iori viendo a Kusanagi

-si Kyo, además, yo creo que debiste sentir algo al despertar ¿no Yagami?

-ahora que lo mencionas K', desperté con un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, yo creo que fue resaca- dice Iori viendo a los otros dos chicos

-"¿resaca o Leona te borro ese recuerdo?"- dijo Kyo en su mente

Ya es hora de aterrizar, todos regresan a sus lugares. Después que el avión aterrizara, todos bajaron del avión, pero, al estar bajando las escaleras, Leona se desmayó, Iori la atrapa antes de que cayera, la toca y su cuerpo se siente caliente.

-sabía que algo no estaba bien contigo, tienes fiebre-dijo Iori tomándola en sus brazos y salió del aeropuerto para el hotel, le pidió a Yuki que le llevara sus equipajes, esta accedió.

-Leona, tranquila, todo estará bien…

Flash Back

28 años atrás…

_-Mañana me iré de gira Leona, lo que significa que nos veremos el próximo año-_ dice Iori atreves del teléfono

-¡ah! No me gusta separarme de ti mucho tiempo, pero lo respeto, ya que es tu trabajo y lo que te gusta- dice Leona estando sentada en su cama viendo su fotografía mientras la pone en su mesa de noche, se notaba su tristeza

_-tranquila, cuando regrese, estaré contigo por dos años, ya que Takashi se va a ir de vacaciones, lo que significa que descansaremos y estaré para ti todo el tiempo que quieras- _Iori trata de animarla

-bueno, te veré mañana en el aeropuerto para despedirte

_-cuatro en punto, no llegues tarde_

-sabes que jamás llego tarde

Después de hablar por casi una hora, se despiden ya que mañana Iori se iría de gira. Llega la mañana de ese día, Leona hace todo sus pendientes rápidamente en los cuarteles para irse temprano, son las tres, Leona ha terminado, sale corriendo, no tuvo tiempo ni de cambiarse su uniforme de los cuarteles, llega al aeropuerto a las 3:45, ahí está Iori.

-¿dónde están los demás?- pregunta Leona al ver a Iori solo

-ellos se fueron temprano, yo les dije que los alcanzaría más tarde- dice Iori viendo a Leona -¿llegas de los cuarteles verdad?

-¿cómo lo sabes?- pregunta Leona

-traes tu uniforme azul, por cierto ¿sabes que pareces secretaria vestida así?- dice Iori tomando de la cintura a la peli azulada mientras la acerca a él –te vez sexy-

-no me dio tiempo para cambiarme de ropa, salí corriendo para verte- dice Leona recargándose en el pecho de Iori –no quiero que te vayas-

-ya te lo dije, después de esto, tendremos dos años para nosotros sin que nos molesten- dice Iori tomándola de la barbilla

-¿lo prometes?- dice Leona

-te lo juro, es más, cuando regrese, te voy a secuestrar, nos vamos de vacaciones tu y yo, lejos de todo y de todos- dice Iori abrazando a su novia

-te estaré esperando, que todo salga bien- dice Leona con una sonrisa. Ya es hora de abordar el avión, Iori y Leona se despiden con un muy largo y apasionado beso, hasta que llega el momento de decir adiós…

Leona regresa a casa, después de cenar con el comandante se va a su habitación, de uno de los cajones del buró saca unos estambres y unas agujas para tejer. Le había pedido a Whip que le enseñara a tejer, pues ella le quería hacer algo lindo a Iori, ella accedió y era el momento de poner en práctica lo aprendido. Ya llevaba la mitad de esa bufanda, era púrpura con azul, como los poderes de Iori y Leona, para que nunca olvidara que siempre estarían juntos. Leona continúa con su trabajo, son las dos de la mañana y decide dejarlo así, para dormir. Al día siguiente, como ya no tenía más que hacer en su oficina decide terminar la bufanda, la termina y se ve muy contenta por el resultado, sale de su oficina y busca a Whip para mostrarle, al encontrarla, le muestra su trabajo terminado.

-valla Leo, que bonita esta tu bufanda- dice Whip viendo el trabajo de su amiga –pero ¿no crees que está muy larga?- dice Whip al ver tan inmensa bufanda

-creo que sí, pero sé que a Iori le encantará- dice Leona feliz

-hablando de Yagami… me dijo el comandante que fueras a su oficina, es importante- dice Whip con una cara seria

-está bien ¿puedes dejar la bufanda en mi oficina por favor?- Leona le entrega la bufanda a Whip y se va a la oficina de su padre. Una vez ahí, llama a la puerta, Heidern le dice que pase, en ese lugar está Takashi y se veía triste

-Leona, hija, toma siento por favor- dice Heidern invitando a sentar a la peli azulada, el corazón de Leona le decía que algo no estaba bien

-¿qué pasa comandante?- pregunta Leona ignorando lo que pasaba

-Leona, no es fácil lo que te voy a decir, pero debes ser fuerte- dice Takashi tomando de la mano a Leona

-Takashi, me asustas ¿qué pasa?- decía Leona presintiendo algo malo

-hija, el día de ayer, Yagami salió en un avión del país, pero…- Heidern calló

-te lo diré sin rodeos, el avión en el que viajaba Iori se desplomó a tan sólo 80 metros de altura, del país, no hubo sobrevivientes, lo siento mucho, lo único que encontraron los agentes de tu padre fue su anillo, su collar y su teléfono, lo siento mucho Leona- dijo Takashi entregándole dichos artículos a Leona, sin poder contener sus lágrimas, Leona se puso de pie y golpeo en la mesa.

-no es posible, no puede… él no puede… no, ¡NO! ¡USTEDES ME ESTAN JUGANDO UNA MUY MALA BROMA!- dijo Leona aventando la silla

-hija, por desgracia es verdad, lo pasaron ayer en los noticieros, está en los diarios, por favor cálmate- decía Heidern tratando de tranquilizar a Leona

-¿CÓMO ME PIDEN QUE ME CALME SI ME ACABAN DE DECIR QUE MI NOVIO ESTA MUERTO? ¡ÉL NO PUEDE MORIRSE! ¡DEBEMOS BUSCARLO! PUEDE ESTAR HERIDO O ALGO, PERO NO PUEDE MORIR ¡NO!- Leona cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, Heidern y Takashi la consolaron en su dolor. Todo Japón estaba de luto por la muerte de Iori, Leona se negaba a aceptarlo, pero, las pruebas eran más que claras, así que se encerró en su habitación, sólo tenía en sus manos el collar, el anillo, y su celular. No quería comer, no quería dormir, no deseaba salir, sólo esperaba que Iori estuviera bien. Paso el tiempo, la primavera se quedó atrás al igual que el verano, el otoño llegaba a su fin para abrirle paso al invierno…

Interrupción del Flash Back

-¿cómo está doctor?- pregunta el pelirrojo después de que saliera de la habitación, pues revisó a Leona

-está bien, sólo necesita descansar y que esté bien abrigada, no puede estar descalza y debe consumir alimentos calientes- dice el doctor viendo a Iori

-me encargaré de eso- dice Iori acompañando al doctor hasta la recepción

-hiso un muy buen trabajo bajándole la fiebre- dice el doctor felicitando a Iori

-sólo lo común, gracias por todo- Iori despide al doctor y regresa con Leona, ella aun duerme, se ve tranquila, Iori está dispuesto a dejarla para que descanse, pero, la escucha y se detiene.

-Iori… regresa…- decía inconscientemente Leona

-creo que sueñas conmigo- dice Iori sentándose junto a ella –me pregunto ¿qué estarás soñando?

Reanudando el Flash Back

-Leona, debes salir- decía Heidern al otro lado de la puerta

-no quiero- decía Leona recostada en su cama

-por lo menos come algo, llevas encerrada seis meses, si no sales por las buenas, te voy a sacar de ahí- dice Heidern desesperándose. La puerta se abrió y Leona salió

-¡POR DIOS! Leona ¡MÍRATE! Te vez terrible- Heidern la toma en sus brazos y la lleva a la cocina para que comiera, después de comer, Leona fue a tomar una ducha, para calmarse, y después se encerró de nuevo.

-Iori ¿dónde estás? Por favor regresa, Iori, regresa- decía Leona abrazando sus piernas mientras lloraba. Una noche mientras intentaba dormir escuchó que su teléfono celular sonó, ella contesta.

-¿hola?- dijo medio adormilada

_-Leona, ¿estás bien?_

-¿Iori? IORI ¿ERES TÚ? ¿Hola? ¿HOLA?- al parecer se cortó la llamada, Leona marcó de regreso el número, pero, nadie contestaba, al parecerl el teléfono de donde fue hecha la llamada estaba muerto. Ante esto Leona colgó y se puso a llorar.

-¿por qué me engañan de esta cruel manera? ¿POR QUÉ?- dijo Leona aventando la lámpara del buró, su corazón le jugó una mala y cruel broma

Pasaron dos semanas y por fin se decidió salir, iba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla azul, unas botas cafés y una chaqueta del mismo color, ya que era invierno y llevaba consigo la bufanda azul-púrpura, después de caminar por mucho tiempo, se detuvo en un puente, miró el rio congelado.

-me mentiste, dijiste que volverías, pero no es así, jamás volverás ¡DIJISTE QUE ESTARIAMOS JUNTOS SIEMPRE! Que regresarías por mí, rompiste tu promesa ¡ERES UN IDIOTA YAGAMI!- las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la peli azulada – y yo que deseaba que usaras esta bufanda que ahora uso, que hice para ti, y que jamás usaras- Leona estaba por irse, pero a la distancia vio una figura familiar, desde el accidente siempre se imaginaba ver a Iori, esta vez quiso dejarlo de lado, pero al pasar a un lado del espejismo, este le tomó el brazo, Leona se detuvo, y vio la figura, vestía una gabardina larga negra, con un pantalón rojo y guantes de color negro. Leona se vuelve a ver a la persona que la detiene.

-te prometí que volvería, no he roto mi juramento, entonces ¿por qué me llamas idiota?- dijo el pelirrojo que sujetaba a Leona. La peli azulada lo toca del rostro, en verdad era él, estaba vivo y estaba frente a ella, Leona no dijo más y se le echó a los brazos llorando de felicidad.

-Iori, estas bien ¿pero cómo?

-volví por ti, por qué sabía que me necesitabas- dijo Iori limpiando las lágrimas de Leona

-hice esto para ti- dice Leona quitándose la bufanda y poniéndosela a Iori

-hmmm… está muy larga- dice Iori –es perfecta para que la usen dos personas- Iori toma parte de la bufanda y se la pone a Leona, ambos se abrazan y se unen con un beso…

Fin del Flas Back

Leona despierta y se incorpora, ve su alrededor, escucha mucho ruido en la parte de la sala, se pone de pie y camina para ver que era ese ruido.

-¡NO ES JUSTO KONAN, ES LA QUINTA VEZ QUE ME GANAS!- dice Gaidel viendo a su hermano mayor

-no puedes superar al maestro niño- dice Konan con los dedos de la Victoria

-como hacen ruido, no puedo oír mis pensamientos- dijo Mitsuki leyendo su libro

-no hagan tanto ruido que pueden despertar a mamá- dice Ume tratando de poner orden

Leona estaba por hablar, pero, siente que alguien le da un pellizco en el brazo

-¡auh! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dice Leona viendo a Iori

-el doctor claramente dijo que no puedes estar descalza, así que- Iori la agarra y se la lleva cargando como si fuera un costal de papas

-no me cargues así que me puedes tirar- decía Leona molesta, Iori la deja en la cama de nuevo

-detesto que me cargues de esa manera Yagami

-tú empezaste, así que no te quejes

Leona estaba molesta, antes de poder decirle de cosas a Iori, el cuarteto de Osaka entro a ver a Leona

-MAMÁ- dijeron los mellizos abrazando a Leona

-¿cómo es que están aquí?- pregunta Leona confundida

-fue idea de Ume, pero papá nos trajo- dice Mitsuki sentándose junto a Leona

-sí, ¿puedes creer que afuera hace mucho frio? Es la primera vez que veo nevar en la ciudad de México- dice Konan corriendo la cortina de la ventana. La Ciudad de México, caracterizada porque nunca nevaba, estaba cubierta de blanco, sin duda una bella estampa postal.

-prefiero estar aquí abrigado con mamá, que estar allá afuera congelándome- decía Konan sentándose junto a Leona y tomando parte de las frazadas para abrigarse

-no seas egoísta, dame frazadas- decía Mitsuki abrigándose de igual manera

-lo bueno es que yo traje esta bonita y calientita bufanda azul-púrpura- dice Ume poniéndose la bufanda

-oye, esa bufanda me gusta, ¡dámela!- dice Gaidel jalando de la bufanda

-¡NO ES MÍA!- dice Ume jalándola de igual manera

-¡SUÉLTALA UME, YO LA VI PRIMERO!- Gaidel la jala de nuevo

-¡SUÉLTALA GAIDEL!- dice Ume jalándola otra vez

-¡CHICOS! La bufanda es muy larga, la pueden usar los dos- dice Iori tomando la bufanda y poniéndosela a los mellizos –por cierto, es una muy bonita bufanda ¿de dónde la sacaron?- pregunta Iori

-es tuya papá- dice Mitsuki

-sí, mamá la hiso para ti hace mucho tiempo- dice Konan viendo a Leona

Leona sólo agachó la mirada – Ryuusei la hiso para ti con mucho esmero y con mucho cariño- Leona tenía la mirada baja

-ahora que lo recuerdo, es verdad, fue cuando el avión se estrelló y desaparecí ocho meses, aun recuerdo como regrese a South Town- dice Iori sentándose junto a Leona

-¡cuéntanos papá!- dijeron los gemelos al unísono

-bueno, estaba herido, después del impacto del avión, como pude salí de ahí para buscar ayuda…

Flash Back

Iori despierta después del impacto del avión, como puede se levanta pero, ve que su cuello está atorado con el collar, este se lo quita, trata de sacar su mano izquierda de unos fierros, pero si lo forzaba se arrancaría el dedo de en medio, pues su dedo estaba atorado por el anillo, como puede se lo quita, y se levanta para buscar ayuda, todos están muertos, camina hasta llegar a un lugar desolado, intenta buscar información con su teléfono del lugar, pero, no tiene su teléfono, al perecer lo perdió. Cansado llega hasta una playa donde sin fuerzas cae en la suave arena, una joven lo ve y la lleva con él, ahí es atendido por aquellas amables personas. Una vez que se recuperó por completo decidió irse para aclarar el mal entendido de su muerte, la chica, que se enamoró de él, no quería que se fuera.

-debo irme, ya que alguien me necesita- dijo el pelirrojo a la chica

-mejor llámala, para que veas que está bien- la chica le da un teléfono, Iori marca el número, escucha la voz de su amada por el otro lado.

-Leona ¿estás bien?- cuando estaba por hablar más, la chica corta los cables y la llamada termina

-¿por qué hiciste eso?- pregunta Iori molesto

-no quiero que te vayas, quédate conmigo, seremos felices juntos- insistía la chica

-no puedo, mi novia me necesita, se lo prometí, no debo romper mi juramento- Iori camina para irse, la chica sólo se echa a llorar. Iori caminaba por la carretera, pero, de repente, una camioneta negra se para junto a él, se baja la ventanilla y es uno de sus amigos de carrera.

-¿necesitas que te lleven Yagami?- dijo Gakupo abriéndole la puerta a Iori

-gracias, necesito que me lleves a South Town, lo más pronto posible- decía Iori viendo a su amigo

-así será, por lo mientras, cuéntame lo que te paso, ya que Leona se encerró y no desea ver a nadie- dice Gakupo poniendo en marcha el auto

-creo que ella no está del todo bien- dijo Iori preocupado

Gakupo lo dejó en la cuidad, Iori llegó a casa, pide a la gerencia que le den sus llaves, entra, toma una ducha, se cambia y se va a buscar a Leona. La nieve comenzó a caer en la ciudad, al pasar por el puente la ve a la distancia, ella estaba triste y lloraba mientras maldecía a Iori, Iori se quedó de pie ahí, esperándola, hasta que pasó junto a él.

(Ya sabemos que pasa aquí así que no lo repetiré)

Fin del Flash Back

-así que eso fue lo que pasó contigo, yo siempre lo sentí, sentí que no habías muerto, pero, me dejé llevar por las pruebas y no por mi intuición, fui una tonta, recuerdo lo que pasó aquella vez y me veo como una estúpida niña llorona, debí seguir a mi corazón y buscarte hasta cansarme, y no lo hice, me arrepiento de ello- Leona se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. El cuarteto de Osaka no entendía lo que pasaba. Iori se puso de pie y fue tras ella, logra verla en el pasillo.

-¡Leona! Leona, detente- dijo Iori yendo tras ella. Leona se detiene al escuchar su voz

-no puedes salir así, estas enferma, si no mejoras para el inicio de las finales, no podremos competir- dijo Iori tomándola por los hombros

-perdóname…

-¿eh?

-perdóname por no haberte buscado, por haberme encerrado y ponerme a llorar cuando en realidad me necesitabas, perdó…- Leona fue callada por Iori, este le tapo la boca con su dedo índice

-no sé de que hablas, pero, no tengo que perdonarte nada, deja de comportarte como una niña pequeña- Iori la toma en sus brazos -debes descansar, te llevaré de nuevo a la habitación- Iori camina con ella por el pasillo

-gracias… gracias por cuidarme tanto- Leona se recarga en su hombro

-no tienes nada de qué agradecerme- dice Iori besándole la frente. Al llegar a la habitación ven que el Cuarteto no llegó solo, pues estaan Kyumi y Keylan con ellos, Yuki, Kyo, K' y Kula se preguntaban el cómo habían llegado a México.

-Los Yagamis nos trajeron- dijo Kyumi mientras jugaba poker con Gaidel y Ume

-sí, no queríamos perdernos la final- contesta Keylan mientras jugaba con Konan un video juego

-¡UN MOMENTO! Si ustedes están aquí… ¡DONDE ESTÁ MI BEBÉ!- gritaron atónitas Kula y Yuki

-se quedaron en Japón- contestaron Keylan y Kyumi, cada quien es sus actividades

-¿se vinieron a México dejando solo (a) a Kereth (Yukari) solos en Japón?- preguntaron furiosos K' y Kyo

-claro que no se quedaron con…-

-No se preocupen, sus pequeñines están bien cuidados aquí- decía la castaña al otro lado del teléfono

-disculpa a nuestros irresponsables hijos Vika, que se largan y te dejan botados a los bebés- decía Yuki apenada

-no se disculpen, Natsuki, Rosssally y Victor están encantados de que estén aquí, adoran a los niños, me ayudan con ellos, y a sus nenes ni les gusta estar consentidos por ellos- decía Vika con una sonrisa mientras reía ligeramente

-y ¿qué dice Alex?- pregunta preocupado K'

-nada, sólo que no den mucha lata, eso es todo, no se preocupen, todo está bajo control- decía la castaña viendo a los bebés siendo consentidos por sus hijos –así que sólo tomen muchas fotos para que vea cómo ha cambiado mi país, desde que me case y nos mudamos a Japón ya no sé cómo han estado las cosas, bueno me voy y suerte a los tres, digan le adiós a mamá y papá niños- dice Vika pasándoles la bocina a los bebés

-¡adiós mami, adiós papi!- dicen los bebés mientras siguen jugando

-adiós- dicen los otros cuatro y cuelgan el teléfono

-¡Kyumi K' Dash estas castigada!- dicen enojados K' y Kula

-¡tú también Keylan Kusanagi!- Dicen molestos Kyo y Yuki

-¡AH!- exclaman K'Dash y Kusanagi

* * *

><p><strong>No olviden comentar porque el siguiente capítulo es el gran final de Recuérdame, así que nos leemos después<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLA, HOLA, me extrañaron? YO TAMBIÉN! aquí les dejo el capítulo final, sin más que decir por el momento COOMENZAMOS!**

**Capítulo 12: Reunión Familiar**

_Estimados participantes, debido a la nevada que ha caído en la Ciudad, les informamos que la final se pospondrá hasta nuevo aviso, ya que no queremos poner en riesgo su integridad física y su salud. Como tres equipos pasaron a ser finalistas, (permítanme informarles que los Zakasaki desertaron ya que uno de los integrantes está en espera de un bebé) el público será juez y decidirá el mejor ataque por pareja mejor ejecutado, el ganador irá directamente a la final y los otros dos se abatirán en una pelea para decidir al finalista._

_Cordiales Saludos Rosse Bernstein_

-¿cómo qué ahora el público es juez? Este Torneo ha decaído mucho con esta nueva administración- dice K' molesto por el comunicado

-bueno, al menos podemos descansar unos días más- dice Yuki con optimismo

-lo que más impresiona en esto es que King este embarazada- dice Kula sorprendida

-¡VALLAMOS DE PASEO!- dicen al unísono el Cuarteto de Osaka, junto con Kyumi y Keylan

-¡Tú estás Castigada (o) por ir y dejar a tu hermano (a) con la primera persona que vez!- dicen enojados K', Kyo, Kula y Yuki

-técnicamente no los dejamos con la primer persona que pasó- dice Kyumi tranquila

-sino con la primer persona de nuestra confianza- contesta Keylan

-¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO!- dice molesto Kyo

-Pero, el Cuarteto esta aquí y no están castigados ¿por qué no agarran parejo con los seis?- pregunta indignada Kyumi

-porque a nosotros papá nos trajo- dijeron Gaidel y Ume al unísono

-y ustedes técnicamente se nos colaron- contesta Mitsuki viendo a Keylan y Kyumi

Flash Back

El cuarteto estaba en la sala de la mansión Yagami. Mitsuki leía un libro, Konan jugaba su nuevo video juego con Keylan, mientras que Gaidel, Ume y Kyumi jugaban poker mientras que los pequeños Kereth y Yukari jugaban con una pelota.

-me pregunto ¿cómo les estará yendo a nuestros padres en el torneo?- dice Kyumi jalando una carta

-yo creo que bien- dice Gaidel viendo sus cartas

-papá dijo que nos llamaría hoy, espero no se le haya olvidado- Ume baja y es escalera de colores -¡gané! Otra vez- Ume muestra una sonrisa pícara

-no es posible, ya es la tercera vez que ganas- dice Gaidel dejando sus cartas

-a mí se me hace que estás haciendo trampa- dice Kyumi dejando de igual forma sus cartas

-no, no lo que pasa es que Nike está hoy de mi lado- Ume muestra los dedos de la victoria

N/A: Nike en la cultura Griega es la Diosa de la Victoria

En ese momento suena el teléfono, Une se levanta y contesta.

-¿hola?

_-hola hija ¿Cómo están por allá?-_dice Iori al otro lado del teléfono

-hola papá, estamos bien, Keylan y Kyumi nos visitan ¿cómo se la pasan en México?

_-hmm…estamos por salir para México, puedo decir que bien, pero, parece que Leona se va a enfermar, está muy pálida_

-¿mamá está enferma? Pero ¿cómo paso?

_-nos agarró la lluvia, no es nada grave, tranquila_

-me gustaría estar allá para cuidar de mamá, ya que es bastante terca en ese aspecto

_-que buena idea_

-¿qué?

_-vengan para México, los espero en el hotel imperial de la capital_

-¿estás hablando en serio?

_-sí, me gustaría que en la final estuvieran ustedes dándonos apoyo a Leona y a mí, así que tomen el primer vuelo para México, me tengo que ir, el avión esta por despegar_

-está bien papá- Ume cuelga el teléfono y da un salto de alegría

-¡NOS VAMOS A MÉXICO!- dice Ume contenta

-¿QUÉ?- dijeron los demás

-Así como lo oyeron ¡El cuarteto de Osaka se va para México!- contesta Ume con mucha felicidad

-Explícate niña que nos confundes- dice Mitsuki tratando de calmar la felicidad descontrolada de Ume

-bueno, papá dice que parece que mamá se va a enfermar, y quiere que vallamos a cuidarla, porque sabemos lo terca que es con respecto a eso

-¡ni lo digas! Tenía fiebre de más de cuarenta y así se quiso ir a una misión- dice Konan haciendo memoria

-así es, y además quiere que vallamos a darles ánimo para la final- Ume termina su frase brincando de entusiasmo

-que no se diga más ¡vámonos a México!- Mitsuki también estaba feliz

-¿podemos ir con ustedes?- preguntan Keylan y Kyumi

-claro ¿por qué no?- dice Konan

-¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Qué va a pasar con los bebés?- pregunta Gaidel viendo a los niños jugar

-es verdad no podemos irnos y dejar a nuestros hermanitos solos- dice Kyumi cargando a Kereth

-hmmm… ¡YA LO TENGO! ¿Conocen la frase que inventó mi papá?- dice Mitsuki viendo a los chicos

-no- contesta Keyla

-¡AH, Claro! "cuando algo te salga de última hora y los niños se quedan a solas ¡VE A DEJARSELOS A VICTORIA!"-contesta Konan

-eso no rima- dice Kyumi viendo a Konan

-lo sé, pero bueno, así que llevamos a los nenes con Vika-sama y nos vamos para México- dice Mitsuki teniendo todo bajo control

Los chicos arreglan sus equipajes y después de un par de horas van a casa de Vika, llaman a la puerta y un chico de aproximadamente 11 años los atiende

-Hola cuarteto y amigos del cuarteto ¿qué hacen por aquí?

-Hola Víctor, ¿está tu mamá en casa?- Mitsuki es la que va a negociar con Victoria

-¡MAMÁ, EL CUARTETO TE VA A PEDIR UN FAVOR ¿PUEDES VENIR?!- Grita Víctor llamando a su madre

-Víctor, no digas esas cosas, a lo mejor sólo vienen a saludar- dice Vika acariciando a su hijo por la cabeza

-te apuesto un pastel de chocolate a que te piden un favor- dice Víctor viendo a su mamá

-de acuerdo, ¿qué se les ofrece chicos?- pregunta cordialmente Vika

-¿podemos pedirle un enorme y gigantesco favor Vika-sama?- dice Mitsuki viendo a Vika con ojitos de borrego a medio morir

-te lo dije mamá- dice Víctor desde la sala

-¡VÍCTOR! Bueno ¿qué me van a pedir ahora chicos? ¡DEJENME ADIVINAR! Hmmm… se van de viaje, se llevan a K Dash y Kusanagi y quieren que cuide a los bebés ¿me equivoco?

-¿cómo lo supo Vika-sama?- pregunta Mitsuki sorprendida

-típico, sus padres hacían exactamente lo mismo cuando les surgía algo de último minuto, Iori Invento una tonta frase con respecto a eso, que por cierto no rima en nada, y me sorprende pues Iori es compositor- se veía que Vika estaba molesta

-entonces ¿eso significa que no?-pregunta Konan viendo a Vika

-de pende ¿A dónde van?- pregunta Vika viendo a los chicos

-para México- contesta Ume – lo que pasa es que mamá no se siente bien y vamos a cuidar de ella, pero, ellos quieren ir con nosotros para apoyar a sus padres, por favor Vika-sama ¿puedes cuidar de ellos?- Ume dice casi suplicante, Vika levanta un ceja y pone su mano en la cabeza de la peli morada

-claro corazón, pero con una sola condición, que saquen muchas fotos de mi querido México ¿de acuerdo?- Vika les sonríe

-así será Vika-sama y muchas gracias- dice Ume abrazando a la castaña

-bien, déjenme a los niños y vallan corriendo al aeropuerto, no sea que los deje el avión- Vika se despide de ellos al igual que los niños. Los seis se despiden y se van para llegar a México antes que sus padres.

Fin del Flas Back

-¡Wow! Recuérdenme levantarle un altar a Victoria por tan grande paciencia que nos tiene- dice Kyo maravillado por el relato

-te apoyo Kusanagi- dice Iori igual de maravillado

-sólo porque Vika nos aprecia mucho permite eso- dice Yuki viendo a Leona y Kula

-y nos soporta, no olvides mencionarlo- dice Kula asintiendo

-bueno, ya aclarado todo ¿podemos ir para pasar un rato como familia? – pregunta Kyumi

-sería bueno, pero ¿a dónde?- dice Leona confundida

-¡NO MAMÁ! Nosotros nos quedamos, debes cuidarte para que estés al 100 en el torneo- dice Mitsuki sentándose junto a su madre

-dejen de tratarme como una niña, ya me siento bien- Konan Toca la frente de Leona, esta se sentía caliente –mentirosa-

-¡Konan! Iori diles algo, son tus hijos- dice Leona molesta mientras veía a Iori. El pelirrojo se aproxima a Mitsuki.

-cuídenla bien, yo iré con Kusanagi y K' Dash a tomar esas fotos que Victoria quiere- dice Iori tomando la cámara fotográfica de su maleta

-¿QUÉ? ¿ME VAN A DEJAR CON ELLOS MIENTRAS USTEDES VAN A DIVERTIRSE?- pregunta Leona molesta

-tranquila Leona, nosotras te haremos compañía, los chicos se irán con sus padres- Yuki trata de calmarla

-odio estar enferma- Leona se cursa de brazos y hace una mala cara, pues no le gustaba la idea de ser tratada como una niña.

-Alégrate mamá- dijo Mitsuki tocando el hombro de su madre –te vamos a consentir como te mereces hasta que te sientas mejor

-sí, tómalo por el lado bueno Leo- Yuki se sienta junto a ella –tendremos la tarde sólo para chicas

-Así es, eso significa películas y dulces hasta hartarnos- Kula exclamó con felicidad

-y ¿saben que es lo mejor de todo?- inquirió Leona

-¿Qué?- preguntaron las demás

-podemos pedir servicio a la habitación, ya que va a correr a la cuenta de Yagami

-¡SI!- gritaron las demás emocionadas

-bueno, que empiece la tarde de chicas- dice Leona con una sonrisa

Centro Histórico de la Ciudad de México

-¿alguien me puede explicar quién tuvo la magnífica idea de salir en plena nevada?- pregunta Kyo casi congelado

-de Yagami- contesta K' viendo al pelirrojo

-dejen de quejarse y mejor préstenme la cámara para tomar las fotos que quiere Victoria

-¡AY SI! ¿Cuándo acá y muy complaciente?- contesta Kyo con sarcasmo

-Bien Kusa-tonto, permíteme recordarte que esa fue la condición que puso Victoria para cuidar de tu hija y al hijo de K' Dash- contesta Iori prendiendo la cámara y ajustándola para tomar buenas fotos

-¡UH! ¡TUCHE!- dijo Keylan viendo a su padre

-hmmm… ¿por dónde empezamos?- pregunta Kyo

-Yo opino que por el zócalo- dice Gaidel

-Sí, y salir por alguna de las calles aledañas a este e ir al Palacio de Bellas Artes- sugiere Konan aprobando la sugerencia del peli morado

-también podríamos ir por El Paseo de la Reforma- sugiere Keylan

-me gusta la idea, también podríamos ir al bosque de Chapultepec- K' daba su opinión

-yo tengo ganas de ir al Museo de Cera y al Museo de lo Increíble- dice Kyo con emoción

-como sea, la idea de esta salida son las fotos…- los demás vieron a Iori extrañados ¿en verdad no quería ir a algún lugar estando en dicho país? –Bueno quiero ir a Garibaldi a escuchar buena música- contesta Iori comenzando a caminar hacia el primer punto de su salida.

Hotel Imperial

Las chicas recibieron su orden y se acomodaron frente al televisor para poder disfrutar la tarde de chicas, buscaron un buen canal de películas en la TV de paga, logrando encontrar uno en el cual presentaban películas románticas (las que nos gustan a las chicas).

La película ya estaba por terminar, esta era "Si te casas te mato", la peli terminó y en ese momento comenzaba otra "si yo tuviera 30". Kyumi se sentó junto a Kula ambas comían helado, Mitsuki y Leona compartían palomitas y soda, mientras que Yuki y Ume dejaron de comer galletas, por lo interesante del filme, una vez que terminó comenzó la última de la tarde "Diario de una pasión"

-se escucha interesante- dijo Ume

-ya he escuchado de esta película, las críticas fueron bastante buenas- comentó Yuki

-¡SSSHHHH! Que ya está por empezar- dijeron Kula y Kyumi

La película era bastante conmovedora, una pareja ya grande, la mujer olvidó a su amado y él hiso lo posible e imposible por hacerle recordar, basándose en un diario, hasta que al final la mujer fue a parar al hospital, logra recordar y muere junto a su esposo en el hospital.

Las seis féminas estaban llorando por el final de la película, hasta que esta terminó.

-es la película más hermosa que he visto en mi vida- dijo Mitsuki con la voz entre cortada

-a eso le llamo verdadero amor- dijo Ume abrazando a su hermana

-sería bonito morirte con tu amado ¿no lo creen?- dijo Kyumi, ante el comentario de la platinada, las demás la voltearon a ver un poco extrañadas

-¿qué? Es preferible que a que nuestro amado sufra por nuestra partida, ¿no le creen?- Kyumi se justifica

-sabes qué, tienes razón- dice Leona -¡miren qué hora es! Son las once de la noche, mejor llamo a Konan para saber dónde están- Leona toma el teléfono

-no es necesario Leo, ya llegaron- contesta Kula al verlos en la puerta

-¡AH, QUE BUEN PASEO!- dice Kyo mientras se estira- Esa comida Mexicana, es deliciosa, pero muy picosa

-no aguantas nada Kusanagi- voltea a verlo Iori

-nosotros por eso pedimos comida no tan picante- dice Gaidel viendo las fotos de la cámara- ¡Mira Konan! En esta foto sale Victoria

-¿Victoria? ¿Cómo crees? Déjame ver eso- Konan toma la cámara y mira, Keylan también la observa

-Es verdad ¿qué hace Victoria ahí? Se suponía que ella está en Japón cuidando a los bebés- dice Keylan extrañado

-es por qué ella no es Victoria- dice K'

-así es, ella es la hermana mayor de Victoria, Inez- dice Iori extendiendo la mano para pedirles la cámara- Konan se la da a su padre, y este le da la cámara a Mitsuki para que envíe las fotos.

-y ¿por qué le sacaste una foto a la hermana de Victoria?- pregunta Leona viendo a Iori

-bueno, creí que a Victoria le gustaría saber cómo está su hermana- contesta Iori

-nunca logro distinguir a Vika de Inez, son iguales- dice Kyo viendo a Mitsuki descargar las fotos al ordenador

-es bastante sencillo, una es de cabello castaño claro y lacio, mientras que la otra tiene el cabellos más oscuro y ondulado- dice Kula viendo las fotos en la computadora

-pero ¿quién es quién?- pregunta Keylan

-Vika, la lacia, Inez la ondulada- contesta K'

-bien las he enviado- dice Mitsuki, en ese momento llega un mensaje del KOF (hay que modernizarse, para eso está el Internet) Al parecer ya se había tomado un veredicto de la final.

_Estimados participantes, se le informa que en dos días será la gran final del torneo._

_En cuanto a la pareja finalista estos son: IORI Y LEONA YAGAMI, por la mejor técnica ejecutada en pareja, por lo que significa que K' Y KULA K'DASH junto con KYO Y YUKI KUSANAGI se enfrentarán para el pase a la final._

_Por su atención muchas gracias_

_ATTE: Rosse Bernstein_

-¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo diría? Tus padres pasaron a la final Ume- dice Kiumy recargándose en la cabeza de su amiga

-lo que pasa es que NIKE estuvo de su lado, por eso pasaron a la final- dice Ume con los dedos de la victoria mientras ve a su amiga

-me alegra saber que Ume es fiel seguidora de la Diosa Nike y no del Dios Dionisio- dice Konan viendo a Ume y Kiumy

-aja- asienten Keylan, Mitsuki y Gaidel

-¿qué? ¿Los Yagamis pasaron a la Final?- grita Kyo casi colérico, el castaño se dirige a "la puerta"

-Kyo ¿a dónde vas?- dice Yuki al verlo marcharse

...

Frente a su computadora una Castaña escribe, en eso la puerta de su habitación cae de una patada.

-¡AH CARAY! ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?- pregunta la castaña quitándose los lentes

-¿Por qué pasaron los Yagamis y no Yuki y yo?- Kyo grita al tener a la autora de frente

-¡AH! Eres tú Kyo ¿qué modales son esos?- se pone de nuevo los lentes y se vuelve a la PC

-¿por qué no contestas maldita sea?- grita Kyo nuevamente

-calla que debo concentrarme- dice la autora continuando con su escritura

-¡NADA, ME EXPLICAS EL POR QUÉ LOS YAGAMIS PASARON AHORA MISMO!

-no- dice la autora, después bebe un poco de agua

-¿por qué?- dice Kyo

-¡PORQUE LLEGAS ME GRITAS Y A PARTE TIRAS MI PUERTA DE UNA PATADA! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?- la Autora le grita y continua con su trabajo –además, es mi fic y puedo hacer lo que me plazca, ya tendrás tu protagónico, ahora retírate y déjame trabajar- la Autora lo saca de la habitación –otra cosita, ¡VUELVES A HACERLO Y TE JURO QUE TE HAGO UN FIC YAOI CON ASH!

...

Kyo entra de nuevo por la puerta sin entender nada de lo que pasó.

-¿A dónde fuiste Kusanagi?- pregunta K'

-no lo sé, todo ha pasado tan rápido que no lo sé- Kyo estaba entre asustado y sorprendido

-"acá entre nos, se me hace que se fue a pelear con la Autora"- le dice K' a Iori

-¿por qué nos hemos salido de la trama de la historia?- dice Iori

-Sencillamente porque Kyo me borro la siguiente parte de esta historia- la Autora pone su mano en su frente mientras se quita los lentes- nos leemos el siguiente capítulo, el VERDADERO final de este Fic.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Felicidad**

Los dos días pasaron. Leona ya estaba mejor gracias a los cuidados de sus hijos, amigos y por supuesto de Iori.

Era el momento de la Final, terminando la pelea entre los K'Dash y los Kusanagi vendría lo bueno. Kula y K' subieron a la plataforma, de igual manera Yuki y Kyo. Iori, Leona, Mitsuki, Konan, Gaidel, Ume, Keylan y Kiumy estaban en las gradas esperando el momento de la pelea. El orden de la pelea era mujer contra mujer, en la primera ronda ya quién ganará se enfrentaría al varón.

Yuki y Kula se saludan con cortesía mientras se preparan para la pelea.

-¡sean bienvenidos a la pos final del torneo de este año! Sé que ha sido demasiado rápido, pero las batallas vividas serán inolvidables. Del lado izquierdo tenemos a la dulce y peligrosa Kula K'Dash, mientas que del lado derecho a la hermosa e igual de peligrosa Yuki Kusanagi, recuerden que la pareja ganadora se enfrentará a los Yagami en la final, sin más preámbulo, la pelea iniciará ahora.

¿Listas? ¡Fight!

Kula camina hacia Yuki, la castaña se aleja un poco, Kula se arrastra por abaja haciéndola caer, Yuki se levanta rápidamente y la golpea con la empuñadura de su katana, la peli celeste le lanza un mono de nieve, el cual la castaña esquiva y responde con una ráfaga de viento hecha por su katana. Le peli celeste retrocede por el impulso del viento y lo detiene levantando un muro de hielo, el cual lanza con fuerza haciendo que Yuki reaccione rompiéndolo con su poderosa espada, pero desafortunadamente, la fuerza fue tanta que Yuki cae por la orilla de la plataforma y hace que Kula gane por default.

-¡K.O! ¡Winner is Kula!

-perdón Kyo, se me acabó la plataforma- dice Yuki apenada

-tranquila, haré lo mejor para que pasemos a la fina- dice Kyo mientras ayuda a Yuki a ponerse de pie

-¡AH MAMÁ!- dita Keylan desde las gradas

-¡JA! Mi mamá es mejor que la tuya- dice Kiumy burlándose del joven Kusanagi

-SE LE ACABÓ EL PISO, SINO TU MAMÁ ESTARÍA AHORA EN LA BANCA- grita molesto Keylan

-Keyla, no le grites a Kiumy, recuerda, es una chica, y es menor que tu- dice Leona calmando a Keylan

-está bien, lo siento Kiumy- dice el castaño

-no hay problema- contesta cortésmente la platinada

ROUND 2 KULA vs KYO ¡FIGHT!

Kula camina hacia Kyo, este ya lo esperaba y le lanza una llama por el suelo dando en el blanco, Kula se recupera y se resbala por el piso, pero Kyo salta y le da una patada, la eleva en el aire y la atrapa, para después arrojarla al piso y noquear a la peli celeste.

-¿eso fue todo Kula? Yo esperaba más de ti- dice Kyo poniéndose las manos a la cabeza

K.O. Winner is Kyo

ROUND 3 K' vs KYO ¡Fight!

Una de las peleas más esperadas estaba a punto de empezar. K' camina hacía Kyo, Kyo lo recibe con una llama por el piso, K' lo esquiva y le lanza una llama dando en el blanco.

-veo que te has vuelto más fuerte, espero sea una buena pelea

-eso también lo espero Kusanagi

Después de su leve charla, K' corre hacia Kyo, el castaño ya lo esperaba y de igual manera corre hacía él moreno platinado, Kyo logra tomarlo del cuello para después lanzarlo, como con Kula, K' se recupera rápidamente y usa una espiral de fuego lanzando a Kyo cerca del borde, K' corre hacía él. El castaño se quita y de igual manera usa una espiral de fuego contra su oponente, K' se cube, al bajar el castaño K' le lanza su lentes de sol, rápidamente comienza a darle una serie de golpes, parece que Kyo va a perder la pelea y la oportunidad de enfrentarse a Yagami en la final.

Kyo se levanta y lanza una llama en el piso de nuevo, K' esquiva, pero Kyo le lanza una llama en el aire, cae rápidamente y atrapa a K' para hacer combo y ganar el asalto

K.O. Winner is Kyo, Win Kusanagi

Yuki y Kyo logran pasar a la final, la cual se llevaría en un par de horas. En las Gradas Kyumi no podía creer lo que veía, sus padres había perdido, Keylan festejaba, el Cuarteto sólo se mantenían tranquilos al igual que sus padres.

-veo que el resultado será siempre el mismo- dijo Leona viendo levemente a Iori

-es la eterna pelea entre los Yagami y los Kusanagi, sabía que ese sería el resultado, debemos prepararnos Leona- Iori se levanta de su lugar y camina fuera de las gradas, Leona fue tras él. Ume se da cuenta de ello y va tras ellos, necesita darles algo importante.

-mamá, papá, esperen- dice Ume corriendo tras ellos. Al escuchar la voz de Ume se detienen y se vuelven a ella.

-¿Qué sucede hija?- pregunta Iori

-nada, bueno, lo que pasa es que les confeccioné unos trajes para la final- dice Ume con una sonrisa –justamente los traigo en estos porta trajes- Ume les entrega los porta trajes –por favor úsenlos- Ante la insistencia de Ume, Iori y Leona tomaron los porta trajes dándole las gracias a su pequeña hija. Después de un par de horas, lo Kusanagi estaban listos para la pelea final, Los Yagami llegaron y subieron a la plataforma, ellos usaban los trajes que Ume les diseño para esa ocasión, chaquetas negras con blanco, con la Luna en la parte de la espalda (en la de Iori) y con una estrella de cuatro picos en la parte de enfrente como logotipo (en la de Leona) combinados con pantalón negro y playera blanca. Ume estaba feliz por cómo se veían sus padres.

La pelea final estaba por iniciar, ahora los primero en enfrentarse serían Iori y Kyo. Ambos toman su posición de pelea.

ROUND 1 IORI vs KYO ¡FIGHT!

Kyo camina hacía Iori, Iori retrocede y lanza una llama por el piso, Kyo lo esquiva, pero Iori sólo lo distrajo, ya que, de entre el ataque salió el pelirrojo y tomándolo le la cabeza lo azota contra el suelo mientras que con una llama es envuelto.

El castaño se levanta y corriendo hacia él lo toma por el cuello y conecta con una llama. El pelirrojo se pone de pie y corriendo hacía el le da una serie de rasguños terminando envolviendo a Kusanagi en fuego púrpura.

Kyo e Iori pelearon hasta tener la misma cantidad de energía, lo que significaba que el siguiente golpe definiría la pelea. Ambos se decidieron a ejecutar el golpe de la victoria, pero, al hacer que sus llamas se enfrentaran, el impulso fue tal que ambos salieron de la plataforma.

¡DRAW! Dijo el réferi, ni Iori ni Kyo se lo podían creer, ahora, Yuki y Leona definirían de quién sería la victoria, ambas subieron y se miraron fugazmente.

FINAL RUND LEONA vs YUKI ¡FIGHT!

Yuki se adelanta y con su katana ataca a la peli azulada, Leona detiene el ataque con una cuchilla, Leona la toma de la cabeza y la lanza con fuerza, Yuki detiene su caída con una pirueta, Leona corre hacia ella y lanza una Luna de fuego azul, la castaña cancela es ataque con desviándola con su espada.

En el transcurso de la pelea, Iori veía a Leona, esos ataques, el modo de defender y cancelar ataques, le era bastante familiar.

-eso… ya lo había visto antes, pero ¿en dónde?- el pelirrojo no perdía detalle de la pelea. Leona y Yuki daban el mejor de los espectáculos, ya que, contra Kula, Yuki no dio lo mejor de sí, pero ahora, la pelea iba pareja.

-veo que ahora vas en serio Yuki- dijo Leona recobrándose del último ataque de la castaña

-así es, ¡prepárate!- con eso último Yuki hizo un movimiento de muñeca, una fuerte ventisca elevó a Leona del suelo, haciendo que el viento la arrastrará y la encerrara, Leona como pudo intentó deshacerlo, pero, Yuki se lanzó contra ella y la golpeó en la cabeza, haciendo que la peli azulada perdiera el conocimiento, esta lentamente caía, Iori al verla caer recordó algo.

-parece un estrella fugaz… ¿estrella fugaz? ¡Leona!- un millón de imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza, como una explosión de recuerdos, se llevo la mano a la frente… lo ha recordado todo.

-¡LEONA!- fue lo único que dijo, y corrió hacia dónde ella caía, estaba por estrellarse contra el suelo, hasta que Iori la atrapó.

-Leona, contéstame, por favor despierta- Iori la tenía en sus brazos. El cuarteto al ver tal cosa corrieron a dónde ellos estaban.

K.O. Winner is Yuki, Win Kusanagi

El estadio estaba festejando el triunfo de Kyo y Yuki. Iori llamó por última vez a Leona, está abrió los ojos levemente y después se desmayó de nuevo. Iori la llevó en brazos al hospital, dónde estuvo una semana, durante esos días Iori no deseaba despegarse ni un segundo del hospital, Mitsuki, preocupada por él va a verlo.

-papá, has estado tres días aquí, no has comido, ni dormido, por favor vete a descansar, yo me quedaré y te diré sobre alguna novedad- Mitsuki insistía

-no me puedo ir sabiendo que tu madre está aquí, ya sabes que no me gustan mucho los hospitales- Iori se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la ventana

-lo sé, lo sé, pero… ¡UN MOMENTO! Dijiste… ¿tu madre?- Mitsuki se acerca a Iori y lo mira a los ojos

-así es, Leona es tu madre, y la de tus hermanos, es mi esposa, que por cierto voy a castigar al que invento eso de Ryuusei- dice Iori cruzándose de barzos

-¡PAPÁ HAZ RECUPERADO LA MEMORIA POR COMPLETO!- Mitsuki lo abraza –pero, eso no significa que te vas descuidar más, ¡vamos, ve a casa! Descansa y yo te aviso si pasa algo- Mitsuki empujaba a su padre para sacarlo del edificio y que se fuera a descansar

-Mitsuki no insistas- Iori trataba de frenarse para impedir ser sacado del hospital

-por cierto- Mitsuki se detiene –faltan cuatro meses para su aniversario – y aun no sé que regalarles, valla lo olvidé por completo con eso de que insistías de que mi mamá no era tu esposa, ¡AH! Por lo general lo planeo con seis meses, pero ahora, ¡AH!

-es verdad

-¿uh?

-te propongo algo, a ti y tus hermanos, serán mis cómplices- Iori se vuelve a su hija mayor

-¿qué propones?- Mitsuki estaba curiosa. Iori le susurra al oído su plan, una sonrisa se dibuja en la pelirroja -¡ES UNA MAGNIFICA IDEA! Deberemos mover cielo, mar y tierra para que lo hagamos ese día ¿crees que lo lograremos?- pregunta Mitsuki

-claro que sí, no estarás sola, pero una cosa más, ni una palabra a tu madre de esto- Iori le sonríe a Mitsuki.

Al terminar la semana que Leona estuvo internada en el hospital, ella volvió a "casa" (porque recordaremos que ella vive sola en la casa donde vivió con Heidern). Al llegar se sentía tan sola, dejó su abrigo en el respaldo del sofá y se sentó en el sillón.

-bien, ya estoy en casa ¿ahora que se supone que haga? Me siento tan… sola, sin mis hijos, pero sobre todo sin mi Iori.

Los meses pasaron, Leona no dejaba de ver a sus hijos, e Iori la frecuentaba raramente, hasta llegó a pensar que ya se había olvidado de ella, después lo que vivieron en el torneo, era extraño que se haya alejado de ella así nada más. El día había llegado, era su aniversario, ese día cumplirían 25 años de casados. Leona miraba con nostalgia el álbum de su boda, era tan hermoso, recordar ese día especial, pero, ahora, ese día estaba completamente sola.

-no puedo entender a mi cuarteto- dijo Leona cerrando el álbum –estas dos semanas no vinieron a verme, creo que es mi culpa por haberme ido, debería volver, sí, eso haré- Leona deja el álbum en la mesa y levantándose de su lugar se dirige a la puerta, al abrirla se encuentra con Mitsuki y Ume.

-mamá, que bueno que te vemos, acompáñanos- Ume la toma del brazo mientras la jala

-espera ¿a dónde vamos?- Leona no entendía nada

-vamos a casa para que te duches y te prepares- dijo Mitsuki empujando a su mamá al auto

-¿prepararme para qué?- Leona no entendía nada, sólo se dejó guiar por sus hijas. Llegaron a casa, Leona se duchó como se lo pidieron Mitsuki y Ume, pero al salir ya la esperaban no sólo sus hijas, sino también sus amigas más queridas y su hermana Nyu.

-¡AH! ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunta Leona al ver el montón de chicas en la habitación

-hemos venido a ayudarte a arreglarte- dice Kula mientras le seca el cabello con la secadora

-pero…- leona fue interrumpida por una peli rosada -no digas nada, deja que nosotras nos encarguemos

-¡Luka! No sabía que habías llegado a Japón- dice Leona al verla

-¡DEJEN LA CHARLA Y HAY QUE APURARNOS, NO SE VA A PONER HERMOSA SOLA!- exclama Ume ya desesperada. Las chicas se lanzaron sobre Leona. Una hora después, ella lucía bellísima, Ume le confeccionó un hermoso vestido blanco, las chicas, vestían de hermosos vestidos lilas, todos iguales, para que Leona no las viera, le vendaron los ojos, con cuidado para no desmaquillarla. Leona se sentía extraña ante esta situación. Mitsuki y Ume se la llevaron al lugar donde estaba acordado el encuentro, al llegar, dejaron a Leona sola, pero, momentos después alguien llegó y le quitó la venda de los ojos.

-valla sí que luces verdaderamente hermosa- dijo el hombre de cabellos púrpuras amarrado en una coleta

-¡Gakupo! ¿Qué sorpresa verte? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- pregunta leona viendo al samurái

-ya lo sabrás- hace una pausa, y le extiende el brazo para que ella lo tome, Leona no sabía que pasaba, pero así lo hiso –es momento de entrar- las puertas se abren, el lugar es una iglesia, se escucha la marcha nupcial y todos se ponen de pie para recibir a la novia.

-Gakupo, ¿qué está pasando?- pregunta Leona

-ya te lo dije, espera a llegar- Gakupo y Leona se detienen frente al altar, en dónde Iori ya los esperaba, este vestía un elegante Smoking negro, sólo que el saco era más largo, como una gabardina, este traía un hermoso ramo de flores, de todo tipo, pero, todos eran blancos, Gakupo le entrega a Leona a Iori y este de da el ramo de flores a la peli azulada.

-una novia no es novia sin un ramo- dice Iori con una sonrisa

-Iori…- Leona ya no dijo más, pues sus ojos se inundaron de cristales salados al momento de sonreír

La ceremonia fue hermosa, los votos bastante bellos, y como toda ceremonia esta debe terminar con el beso de los novios, todos aplaudieron a la feliz pareja. La fiesta de recepción fue en la gran mansión Yagami. Al finalizar la fiesta lo "recién casados" se marcaron a su luna de miel, la cual fue en Rio de Janeiro. Ambos caminan por la orilla del mar.

-aun no me lo puedo creer- dijo Leona tomando el brazo de Iori

-¿qué es lo que un no crees?- le pregunta Iori

-que nos hayamos casado, y que no me dijeras nada

-era una sorpresa, y valla que te sorprendí- Iori sonríe

-es verdad- Leona suspira –Rio de Janeiro, al menos no llegamos en época de carnaval

-así es, no quería que pasara como en las vacaciones de hace tres años, lo que me alegra saber es que te encontré a tiempo antes de que ese tipejo te hiciera algo

-lo sé… ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Cómo supiste eso? A no ser que…

-¿recuperará la memoria por completo?

-¿desde cuándo pasó?- pregunta desconcertada Leona

-desde que perdimos el torneo- contesta Iori

-¿y en ese tiempo no me lo pudiste decir? Yo sintiéndome mal por dejarte y tu no me dices nada, porque según yo seguías sin memoria y…- Iori la calla poniéndole el dedo índice en la boca

-debes admitirlo, es la primera vez en 25 años que te miento, y es una mentira piadosa

-creo que tienes razón, porque si me lo hubieras dicho, no nos hubiéramos casado de nuevo, al final te saliste con la tuya

-así es, te dije que cuando cumpliéramos 25 nos casaríamos de nuevo

-y yo te dije que no, porque era bastante exagerado

-pero, velo por el lado bueno, yo sin memoria, tú me empezaste a gustar de nuevo y al final me casé contigo

-creo que sí, ahora me está empezando a doler la cabeza, y creo que tengo nauseas, pero se me antoja un sushi con helado- Leona sonríe de oreja a oreja

-¿QUÉ, QUÉ? ¿Estas…?- Iori se veía entre aterrado y nervioso

-no, claro que no, sólo bromeaba contigo- ante tal comentario Leona comenzó a reír, de igual manera Iori, el pelirrojo la tomó en sus brazos y la besa, ya que, a pesar de todo o que vivieron, al final se dieron cuenta de que estaban destinados a estar juntos por siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, espero que haya sido lo que esperaron, si no lo siento, los dejé esperando para tanto, pero bueno, pues ahora si puedo decir ARIGATOU y SAYONARA, no leemos en otra ocación<strong>


End file.
